Une Maille Dans Le Temps Livre Deux
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cette histoire est la seconde partie de Une Maille Dans Le Temps, et donc une séquellecontinuation de Le Dixième de Jamais vous avez vraiment besoin d’avoir lu la première histoire pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans celleci.
1. Chapitre 1

**Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi (malheureusement), mais elle appartient à Yahtzee et Rheanna**

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre : Une Maille Dans Le Temps (Livre Deux)

Auteur: Yahtzee et Rheanna

Dénégations Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt et ainsi de suite. Ils sont utilisés sans permission, intention d'infraction ou espérance de bénéfice.

Sommaire: Cette histoire est la seconde partie de "Une Maille Dans Le Temps," et donc une séquelle/continuation de " Le Dixième de Jamais"; vous avez vraiment besoin d'avoir lu la première histoire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans celle-ci.

Spoiler: Cette histoire contient des spoilers à partir de l'épisode "Quitte ou Double" de la saison 3 d'Ats.

* * *

**Livre Deux:  
La Onzième Heure**

**Chapitre Premier **

"Ca ne va pas."

Angel pu entendre ses propres mots résonner de façon creuse dans le grand hall du musée. Il pouvait entendre les respirations rapides et peu profondes de Cordélia, Fred et Gunn, se tenant tous épouvantés à ses côtés. Par-delà les murs du musée, il pouvait encore entendre les cris.

"Tu m'étonnes que ça ne va pas!" Cordélia pressa ses paumes contre la porte, comme si elle faisait un effort de volonté pour que l'extérieur se change dans le monde qu'ils avaient quitté. "Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sommes-nous? Je veux dire – quand sommes-nous?"

"On doit avoir dépasser," dit Gunn. Sa voix était blanche, morte avec le choc. "On a atterrit au milieu de la 3ème Guerre Mondiale."

"Nous n'avons changé aucun des réglages sur la machine à voyager dans le temps," dit Fred. Elle entortillait nerveusement ses cheveux, rebondissant légèrement sur ses talons. "Logiquement, ça aurait dû nous ramener là d'où nous étions parti. A moins – à moins que ce ne soit une autre dimension. Une dimension démoniaque, comme l'endroit où --" Elle regarda Angel et s'arrêta.

Quartoth, pensa Angel, et pour un instant il sentit un genre d'espoir insensé. Il aurait accueilli un retour en enfer, s'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour qu'il y retrouve son fils. Mais même ce rêve vacillant fut rapidement broyé quand il réalisa qu'il reconnaissait l'une des structures à l'extérieur. "Non. Ca n'est pas une autre dimension."

"Angel, je suis désolée, mais ça n'est PAS Los Angeles," dit Cordélia.

"Pas notre voisinage," dit Gunn. "Peut-être Compton._(c'est un quartier de L.A)_"

"Non," dit Angel. "C'est Rome."

Comme moyen de démonstration, il ouvrit à nouveau la porte. Pendant quelques moments, ils fixèrent tous la ville ruinée. Dans certains endroits les feux faisaient rage dans les coquilles creuses des buildings, tandis que dans d'autres les flammes s'égouttaient de bas nuages de soufre. Partout où il regardait, Angel vit une dévastation si totale que rien n'y avait échappée. Mais la ville, bien que morte, n'était pas déserte. Les débris pullulaient de créatures qui glissaient et couraient précipitamment, bondissant les unes sur les autre avec une joie de cannibales. Dans les rues et sur les coins gisaient les corps de ceux qui avaient essayé de fuir et avaient échoué. Dans la distance lointaine était la silhouette indubitable du Colisée.

Angel referma à nouveau la porte. Fred dit faiblement, "Maintenant, vous voyez, je me demandais quand ils avaient construit un stade de football en ville."

Cordélia murmura, "Angel – on a tout fichu en l'air." Son visage était pale comme elle se rapprochait de lui. "Pas vrai? Quand on était dans le passé, on a fait quelque chose de mal et – et on -- oh, Seigneur. On a fait ça."

"La servante!" Les yeux de Gunn étaient écarquillés. "Celle que j'ai empêchée d'entrer dans votre planque de vampires. Elle était sûrement censée mourir. A la place je l'ai sauvée, du coup elle a pu vivre et donner naissance à l'Antéchrist."

"On ne sait pas ça," dit Fred. Elle tremblait maintenant, et sa voix était légèrement plus aigue comme elle continuait, "L'effet d'ondulation signifie que ça pourrait être n'importe quoi que nous ayons fait qui était différent de ce qui était censé se passer – un minuscule changement que nous avons causé a des effets imprévus, qui à leurs tours ont des effets imprévus, devenant de plus en plus cataclysmiques comme le temps avancent, faisant éventuellement fondre la réalité que nous connaissions, par le passé, inefficace et vide --" Soudainement, elle se gifla le visage. Comme Angel et les autres la fixèrent, Fred prit une profonde respiration et dit, "Ca aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Je doute que nous puissions jamais découvrir ce que nous avons fait de travers."

Angel considéra ce qu'elle avait dit pendant un moment, puis il se senti se raidir comme l'implications se faisait comprendre. "Si nous ne savons pas ce que nous avons fait de travers – alors on ne peut pas retourner dans le passé et arranger ça."

Fred acquiesça lentement. "Nous pourrions même faire que ça devienne pire."

"Pire?" Cordélia fit un geste vers la direction générale de la porte, et par extension, vers le monde anéanti derrière. "Comment, exactement, est-ce que ça pourrait devenir pire?"

"Retombée nucléaire," dit Gunn. "C'est juste outre le haut de ma tête, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a plus de là où ça vient._ (hum, pas sure que ça signifie quelque chose, désolée !)_"

"Nous devons tout de même essayer," dit Angel.

"Ouais, je sais," dit Fred. "Je dis juste que – nous ne pouvons pas retourné là-bas en aveugle. D'abord nous devons découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé ici et ce qui a conduit à cela. C'est notre seul espoir de l'annuler."

Cordélia essaya de sourire. "Donc, je suppose que ça signifie qu'on ne retournera pas en 1960 pour découvrir les Beatles."

Ca n'était pas vraiment une plaisanterie, mais Angel en était tout de même reconnaissant. Il serra rapidement la main de Cordélia, empruntant du courage autant qu'il en donnait. "Très bien. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. On peut aussi bien commencer ici."

"D'accord," dit Fred, s'illuminant très légèrement. "Les musées sont habituellement à propos de l'histoire, après tout."

Angel inspira profondément et se concentra, cherchant l'odeur de fumée dans l'air. Après un moment, il dit, "Ce bâtiment n'est pas encore en feu. On a un peu de temps, je crois."

"Ce bâtiment est en pierre, pas vrai?" dit Cordélia. "Ca y ressemble, pour la plupart. Je veux dire, beaucoup de trucs inflammables à l'intérieur, mais ces murs de pierre doivent nous donner un peu de temps."

Angel réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait dit et sentit son corps se raidir une fois encore. "Tu as raison. Le problème est, tu ne vas pas être la seule à penser à ça."

"Ce qui signifie --" la mâchoire de Cordélia tomba. "Quelque chose d'autre pourrait essayer d'entrer."

Fred dit rapidement, "Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas voir si ce musée à une section d'armes et d'armements?"

Un présentoir de brochures et de guides de musée rapportaient une version en Anglais, qui les informa qu'ils avaient laissé la machine à voyager dans le temps dans un hall de sculpture ("Je n'étais pas la seule qui pensait que c'était une statue," dit Cordélia d'une manière significative). Encore mieux, le guide pointait le chemin vers une exposition considérable d'armes médiévales, Européennes et Asiatiques. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement, et Angel brisa les caisses sans la moindre pensée pour le système d'alarme. Il doutait qu'il reste qui que ce soit pour l'entendre.

Il ne dit rien, et ses amis dirent peu. Fred était trop occupée à étudier les guides variés du musée pour des indices au sujet de la période qu'ils avaient trouvé et l'histoire qu'ils avaient changée; lui, Gunn et Cordélia testaient leur arme. Cordélia sembla brièvement intéressée par un cimeterre, mais Angel fut soulagé de la voir choisir une épée classique. Pas de temps pour l'expérimentation, pensa-t-il, lançant un regard évaluateur à une massue. Nous devons porter ce avec quoi nous sommes les meilleures, pas plus.

Angel trouva qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer seulement sur les aspects les plus immédiats, pragmatiques de leur situation. Aiguiser l'épée de Cordélia. Vérifier la poigne sur la hache de Gunn. Guider tout le monde de retour vers la machine à voyager dans le temps; il valait mieux découvrir leurs prochains mouvements tout en protégeant simultanément leurs moyens de transport.

S'il se laissait penser à tout autre chose, alors Angel se trouvait à penser à l'histoire qui n'était pas encore arrivée dans ce monde. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement quand ils étaient ou ce qui avait changé, mais voilà ce qu'il savait – des milliers, peut-être des millions, de gens avaient horriblement souffert parce qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Le dégât supplémentaire qu'ils avaient fait, ils ne le connaîtraient peut-être jamais.

Et le pire de tous -- Angel était pratiquement sûr que dans cette réalité, Connor n'avait jamais vu le jour.

Comme ils faisaient leur chemin dans le musée sombre, se dirigeant vers le hall de sculpture, Cordélia dit, "Cette brochure t'a déjà appris quelque chose, Fred?"

Fred secoua la tête. "Jusque là, il ne semble pas que quelque chose est différent. Je veux dire, ce musée a beaucoup d'antiquités – des choses que nous n'aurions pas changées de toute façon – mais ils ont aussi certaines choses modernes. Warhol a tout de même peint des boîtes de soupes. Picasso a tout de même eu une période bleue."

Gunn dit, "Ouais, je détesterais penser qu'on ait empêché des peintures d'être faite sur notre chemin pour détruire le monde."

"Charles, c'est un aussi bon moyen de savoir que beaucoup de choses étaient toujours les mêmes, du moins jusqu'à très récemment."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Cordélia, posant la question à personne et tout le monde. "On a changé Dieu-sait-quoi en 1898, tout le vingtième siècle s'est passé sans problème et puis -- kablooey! Tout va de travers un siècle plus tard? Ca ne colle pas."

Angel arrêta de marcher. Les autres gelèrent immédiatement sur place; quand il se tourna à moitié, ils le fixèrent tous. Lentement, Angel leva son doigt à sa bouche, les prévenant de garder le silence. Fred serra la brochure contre sa poitrine, et Cordélia ajusta sa prise sur son épée, l'apprêtant.

Les pas étaient ordinaires – poids humain, vitesse de marche régulière, pas de précaution spéciale sur le bruit. Combien de personnes? pensa Angel. Peut-être quatre -- non, cinq. Il leva la main et déplia ses doigts délibérément, les comptant silencieusement pour les autres.

Cordélia hocha la tête. Gunn dit silencieuse le mot, "Où?"

Angel les écouta quelques moments de plus. Ils étaient un niveau plus haut, quelques mètres plus loin – il se concentra, puis murmura, "Le hall de sculpture."

"La machine à voyager dans le temps!" chuchota Fred.

Angel couru vers le hall, se déplaçant aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, laissant tomber ses amis derrière. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose – peut-être la chose qui était le plus directement responsable du grabuge dehors – essayait d'atteindre la machine à voyager dans le temps, alors Angel devait les arrêter immédiatement ou mourir en essayant.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre vers le niveau suivant, quand il pu entendre leur voix – des hommes, pour la plupart, mais une femme – et chargea dans la porte. Parmi les statues, Angel pu voir cinq personnes se tenant là. Ils ressemblaient à des gens ordinaires en habits ordinaires, cependant chacun était armé d'une épée. Quelques uns des intrus étaient dans les ombres, mais sur le visage de l'homme le plus près de lui, Angel vit du choc, de la récognition et du dégoût. "Angélus," dit-il, d'un accent anglais froid et coupé. "Nous aurions savoir."

"Savoir quoi?" dit Angel, gagnant du temps. Il était assez sûr qu'il pouvait vaincre cinq humains, mais avec des enjeux si importants, "assez sûr" n'était pas assez bon. Les autres étaient en chemin pour améliorer les chances. "Mon nom?"

"Le monde entier sait ton nom maintenant," dit la femme, s'approchant. Elle était malade de peur, si aiguë qu'Angel pouvait sentir son parfum intoxicant flotter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Néanmoins elle conservait sa position. "Comme tu avais eu l'intention qu'ils le connaissent."

La signification intégrale de ses mots frappa fort Angel, le rendant faible, presque nauséeux, en un instant. Il dit d'une voix rauque, "Vous voulez dire -- le carnage dehors – ce qui se passe – j'ai fait ça."

"Tu es venu ici pour te vanter?" dit un autre des hommes. Il était le plus grand, et probablement le plus fort du groupe. Il y avait une raideur militariste dans son maintien. "Non. Nous savons ce pour quoi tu es là."

"La même raison à ce pour quoi vous êtes là!" Cordélia passa la porte à grand pas, Gunn et Fred tout près derrière. Angel ne se tourna pas pour leur faire face, mais il pu voir la surprise sur les visages des gens anglais alors que, un par un, ses amis se mirent à ses côtés. Cordélia continua, "Vous voulez 'hijacker' notre machine à voyager dans le temps? Ca n'arrive tellement pas. Désolée pour la semaine de merde que vous avez, mais j'ai bien peur que vous y restiez collés."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on la change!" ajouta utilement Fred.

Gunn mit sa hache en position. "Jusque là, on suggère que vous fassiez un pas dehors. Mettez-vous à l'aise dans le reste du musée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un snack-bar."

Le quatrième des envahisseurs, presque celui le plus en arrière, s'approcha dans la faible lumière d'urgence. Il était plus vieux que les autres, avec des cheveux gris et une barbe poivre et sel. "Nous savons ce qui est en jeu ici," commença-t-il. "Tout comme vous. C'est pour ça que vous savez que nous ne nous écarterons pas."

"Ils sont humains," chuchota la femme à l'homme aux cheveux gris. "Basil, les trois avec Angélus – ce ne sont pas des vampires. Ce sont des êtres humains."

L'homme aux cheveux gris hésita pendant un moment, mais ensuite il fit un pas de plus vers Angel. "Ca n'a pas d'importance ce qu'ils sont," dit-il. "Tout ce qui importe c'est ce qu'ils veulent faire."

"Comment ont-ils su pour la machine à voyager dans le temps?" dit le grand homme. "Ca fait partie de nos secrets les plus gardés --"

"Hey, on n'est pas SOURD," dit Cordélia. "Si vous voulez une bataille, vous pouvez en avoir une." Sa bravoure était à moitié du bluff, Angel le savait; Cordélia était devenue une combattante durant l'année passée, mais elle n'était pas encore assez endurcie pour affronter facilement l'éventualité de blesser ou de tuer des êtres humains. "Mais on ne veut pas vous blesser."

Ils fixèrent tous. Puis ils commencèrent tous à rire – un rire cruel, amer qu'Angel pouvait dire déconcertait les autres. Pour Angel, le son de cela était comme des lames de rasoir; il savait que les intrus riaient à cause de l'absurdité pure de l'idée qu'Angélus ne voulait blesser personne.

Les bohémiens m'ont maudit, pensa Angel. Je m'en souviens, et cette fois, je l'ai vu aussi. Ca s'est produit. Nous avons stoppé Dru. Cordy a tué Dru. Qu'est-ce qui a été de travers?

Comme les intrus stoppèrent de rire, le cinquième et dernier membre du groupe s'avança du fond de la pièce dans la lumière. "Au nom du Conseil des Observateurs," dit-il, "nous déclinons votre exigence d'abandon."

Angel le fixa, sachant que ses amis faisaient la même chose. Comme un, ils murmurèrent chacun, "Wesley?"

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce – vêtu d'un costume, brandissant une épée et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ayant l'air plus jeune qu'Angel ne s'en souvenait – le fixa tous avec choc, son calme précédent oublié. "Je vous demande pardon?" dit-il, clairement étonné.

Les autres Observateurs fixaient Wesley, qui semblait à la fois dérouté et désespéré de nier connaître Angélus ou qui que ce soit le fréquentant.

Cordélia dit d'une voir étranglée, "Angel, ce sont des gens – c'est Wesley -- "

"Ils ne sont pas réel," dit Angel. Il ne pouvait voir que Wesley, son costume de lin blanc semblait briller dans l'obscurité. Il avait l'air d'un garçon. Il avait l'air qu'il avait eu le jour où Angel lui avait offert un job. "Rien de tout ça n'est réel. Demain ça n'existera pas. Cette réalité n'a pas d'importance." L'épée était lourde dans sa main, et il pouvait anticiper le pouvoir de ses coups. L'esprit humain d'Angel, confus et submergé, sembla soudainement se fermer; son esprit vampirique prit la relève, mesurant la situation et saisissant l'instant. "Rien de ce qu'on fait ici n'a d'importance."

Angel claqua le côté de son épée sur la tête de l'Observateur aux cheveux gris le plus près de lui. L'homme tomba, et l'Observatrice cria. Cordélia la fit taire en bondissant en avant et en la frappant fort à la mâchoire.

"Prenez-les!" hurla le grand homme.

Angel pouvait voir le combat continuer autour de lui – il savait que Basil se levait du sol, que Gunn s'attaquait à un autre homme, que Cordélia luttait encore sérieusement avec un autre. Il pouvait sentir le sang dégouliner de la bouche de la femme, maculant la main de Fred comme elle donnait un coup de poing à l'Observatrice pour qu'elle reste à terre.

Mais seul une silhouette dans la pièce importait. Sa proie.

Wesley trifouillait avec une arbalète, essayant de la charger. Le Wesley dont Angel se souvenait était bon avec une arbalète, mais il ne l'était devenu qu'après avoir commencé à travailler avec eux à L.A. Il avait eu besoin d'un peu de pratique pour devenir bon – de la pratique qu'il n'avait pas eue avec les Observateurs – de la pratique qu'il n'avait pas dans cette réalité.

Rien de ce qu'on fait ici n'a d'importance, pensa Angel. Son visage changea, et ses crocs glissèrent dans sa bouche, pointus et forts et familiers. Il cogna l'un des Observateurs dans une statue en bronze de la Renaissance, vit l'homme s'effondrer, semi conscient. On peut tout faire ici. Vraiment tout.

"Arrêtez-le!" C'était la voix de Basil. Angel tournoya sur lui-même, balançant son épée vers la tête de Basil avec toute sa force. Quelque chose le fit tourner son poignet, le faisant utiliser le côté large une fois encore. Angel pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas tuer au hasard. Ce ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas tuer.

Basil tomba. L'Observatrice gémit comme elle basculait sur ses genoux. L'un des hommes tomba sur le sol devant Gunn, étourdi ou mort ou inconscient. Wesley avait l'arbalète prête. Il l'a pointa vers Angel et tira --

("Dors bien," avait dit Angel, et il avait embrassé le visage de son fils. Connor était bercé dans les bras de Wesley. Ca déchirait le coeur d'Angel de penser que Connor serait parti pour toute une nuit.)

Angel se tourna sur le côté, surnaturellement vite, et la flèche le frôla pour aller se planter dans le mur plus loin. Il bondit en avant, savourant la panique sur le visage de Wesley alors qu'il se bousculait pour recharger. L'épée d'Angel se balança vers le haut, son bout attrapant l'arbalète et l'envoyant voler au loin.

"Angel!" La voix de Cordélia. Pas effrayée. N'ayant pas besoin d'aide. Il pouvait l'ignorer. Angel attaqua Wesley; il sentit le torse de l'humain céder, son équilibre changeant et tombant. Ils culbutèrent sur le sol, le marbre dur sous eux. Angel saisit un aperçu du visage blême de Wesley et envoya fracasser son poing contre.

"Angel!" Pas juste Cordy maintenant. Fred aussi. Et Gunn. Toujours pas important.

Wesley leva ses mains, moins afin d'essayer d'attaquer qu'un essai futile de se protéger des coups. Angel le frappa, encore et encore et encore, et chaque fois que son poing faisait contact avec de la chair, il disait le nom de son fils. Tout haut, réalisa-t-il, entendant les mots haletés plus consciemment qu'il ne les disait: "Connor -- Connor -- Connor --"

"Angel, je t'en prie! Je t'en prie arrête! Regarde-moi simplement -- Angel --" Cordélia pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Le danger était passé. Les autres Observateurs étaient tous inconscients; Angel pouvait le dire sans même regarder.

Wesley se poussa loin d'Angel, ne gagnant pas plus que quelques centimètres de place. Angel saisit l'épée qu'il avait laissé tomber et la balança vers le cou de Wesley --

Et gela sur place.

La pointe de l'épée était à la gorge de Wesley. Wesley était couché là, saignant et terrifié et sans défense. Les cris des autres semblaient être très loin. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ici n'avait d'importance.

Le visage de Wesley avait l'air si jeune. Le costume de lin blanc était tout juste comme celui que Wesley avait porté quand Angel lui avait offert un job.

Angel laissa tomber l'épée. Il baissa les yeux sur Wesley, qui les leva vers lui.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" dit Angel, sachant que ce Wesley ne pouvait pas répondre. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu pouvais pas simplement me le dire? Je t'aurais écouté." Sa gorge se noua, mais Angel continua, les mots sortant hors de lui, mal articulés à cause de ses crocs. "Je te faisais confiance. Je te faisais plus confiance que tu ne me faisais confiance."

"Angel." La voix de Cordélia était plus proche maintenant, et quand ses mains touchèrent son épaule, le monde changea encore. Angel sentit son front se lisser, et ses crocs se rétracter. La brume d'instinct tueur se fana loin de lui, ne laissant que l'odeur du sang.

Wesley tremblait, apparemment dans un choc qui était moitié terreur et moitié soulagement. Angel dit à nouveau, "Je te faisais confiance." Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière de sorte qu'il puisse voir le visage de Cordélia; elle le regardait à travers ses propres larmes. "S'il me l'avait dit --"

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle. "Allez. Reculons une minute, ok? On peut – on peut aller jeter un œil sur les peintures dans le couloir, hein?"

Gunn et Fred s'approchèrent, chacun avec les armes prêtes. Angel savait qu'ils surveilleraient Wesley. Il se mit sur ses pieds, mais son corps semblait trop lourd pour que ses muscles le soutiennent. Il s'effondra contre Cordélia, qui glissa son bras autour de sa taille. "On revient," chuchota-t-elle. Fred acquiesça.

Wesley prit une profonde respiration. "Parl'authoritéduConseildesObservateursjevouscommande --"

"La FERME," dit Gunn, piquant son épée dans les environs de Wesley. Wesley la ferma.

Angel laissa Cordélia le mener jusqu'au couloir, mais une fois que la porte se referma derrière elle, il re-glissa sur le sol. Cordélia ne glissa pas avec lui, mais elle lui caressa les cheveux, le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il repose la tête contre le côté de sa jambe "Tu as arrêté," dit-elle calmement. "Tu n'étais pas obligé d'arrêter, et tu l'as fait."

"Je l'aurais écouté," dit Angel. "S'il me l'avait dit."

"Ca va," dit Cordélia. "C'est fini. Tout est fini."

Angel pensa à Connor, somnolant et petit, bercé dans les bras de Wesley comme ils sortaient par la porte. "Tout est fini," fit-il écho.

"Est-ce que ça va aller?"

"Ouais," dit-il. Il enroula ses bras autour des jambes de Cordélia, ne l'enlaçant pas étroitement, se penchant juste contre elle. "Donne-moi quelques minutes."

Cordélia rit faiblement, sa voix enrouée à cause des larmes non versées. "Angel, pour une fois c'est vrai – nous avons tout le temps du monde."

* * *

D'après la montre de Cordélia, la date était 26 Avril 2002, et le temps était juste après dix-neuf heure. Elle fixa les numéros, essayant de les faire signifier quelque chose, mais peu importe à quel point elle essayait, le cadran clignotant était une baliverne sans rapport. Elle ôta la montre et la mit dans sa poche. 

Le son de pas approchant la fit lever les yeux. Gunn et Fred revenaient, leurs chaussures se répercutant bruyamment sur le sol en pierre. "C'est fait?" demanda-t-elle.

Gunn leva un gros trousseau de clés en fer, et les fit cliqueter. "On les a enfermé séparément dans les pièces Egyptiennes. Mais ça va prendre un moment avant qu'ils ne commencent à brailler pour sortir – les quatre autres sont toujours dans les vapes. Ils dorment comme des bébés --"

Il s'interrompit, et grimaça visiblement comme il réalisait ce qu'il avait dit. Cordélia lança un regard anxieux dans la direction d'Angel—à la suite de leur arrivée dans ce futur apocalyptique et la rencontre avec Wesley, son inquiétude à propos de son état émotionnel était revenue à 'DefCon Four' _(désolée je suis pas sure de ce que c'est)_. Mais Angel ne semblait pas avoir entendu; il était assis près du petit feu qu'ils avaient commencé en utilisant le briquet de Gunn et une collection de guides, regardant la fumée du feu tournoyer jusqu'au toit haut. Il semblait calme, du moins pour le moment, et Cordélia était reconnaissante pour au moins ça. Le feu lançait les ombres de la machine à voyager dans le temps et d'Angel sur le mur, les étirant et les distordant en des formes monstrueuses.

Soudainement, un bruit qui était à moitié hurlement et à moitié cri perça le silence. Cordélia ne le reconnut pas, mais elle était pratiquement sure que ça n'était pas le genre de son fait par une créature pelucheuse, de nature gentille qui voulait juste être amies.

Angel leva les yeux. "Ca venait de dehors. Ils ne sont pas dans le building pour le moment."

"Tu devais y aller et finir avec 'pour le moment'," maugréa Gunn.

"Nous n'allons pas être en sûreté ici pour beaucoup plus longtemps," dit Fred. "Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il se passe." Elle regarda vers l'obélisque dans le coin plus loin. "Nous tous."

"Si vous pensez – pendant un instant – que je vous aiderais jamais, vous faites erreur," haleta Wesley, sa voix empâtée par son nez cassé. Ses mains étaient attachées à l'arrière de l'obélisque avec la ceinture de Gunn, l'immobilisant. Ca l'empêchait également d'essuyer le sang d'une entaille profonde sur son front, qui durcissait en une traînée poisseuse sur sa joue.

La dernière fois que Cordélia avait vu Wesley à ce point battu avait été après que Faith l'ait torturé. Alors, elle avait voulu arracher les yeux de Faith, pour lui montrer ce qui arrivait aux gens qui s'en prenaient aux amis de Cordélia Chase. Mais c'était Angel qui avait fait ça. Le chagrin et la rage d'Angel étaient inscris sur le visage de Wesley, en sang et en ecchymoses, et est-ce que Wesley était toujours son ami?

"Mon nom est Wesley Wyndham-Pryce," dit-il. "Je suis ici au service du Conseil des Observateurs et du bien supérieur. Et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi."

Angel commença, "On n'essaye pas de --" Il sembla se reprendre, et s'interrompit abruptement. "Quelqu'un d'autre à intérêt à lui parler." Il se leva et marcha de l'autre côté du hall, son dos vers Wesley.

Cordélia réalisa instantanément que, aussi peu fiable qu'elle et les autres devaient avoir l'air aux yeux de Wesley à cet instant, ils auraient probablement une meilleure chance de négocier avec lui que le Fléau de l'Europe, alias le type qui venait de casser le nez de Wesley. Elle lança un regard vers Wesley; il essayait de masquer sa peur avec un certain succès. Seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait aussi bien que Cordelia le connaissait pouvait deviner l'intensité de la terreur qu'il essayait de cacher. Elle se dirigea vers l'obélisque où Wesley était ligoté. "Nous n'allons pas te tuer."

Wesley eut l'air – de manière justifiable, Cordélia devait l'admettre -- sceptique. "Aha. Et je suppose que vous avez donné du thé et des petites crêpes à mes collègues et les avez renvoyé sur leur chemin joyeux."

Seigneur, elle avait oublié comme il pouvait être agaçant quand il choisissait de l'être. "Ils sont tous ligotés dans la pièce à côté – ce qui est un marché plutôt bon pour eux, puisque c'est BEAUCOUP plus sûr ici que dehors," lui dit Cordélia, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Tu as également remarqué que nous ne t'avons pas encore tué, ce qui est une espèce de point en notre faveur," dit Fred de là où elle se tenait près de Gunn. "Aussi, souviens-toi comme nous hurlions pour qu'Angel arrête de te frapper? Tout ça c'est non meurtrier, pas vrai?" Cordélia lui lança un regard, et elle haussa les épaules en s'excusant. "J'essaie juste d'aider. Je vais me taire maintenant."

Wesley essaya de soulever un sourcil, avant que la douleur de son visage tuméfié et battu ne l'en empêche. "Vous m'avez indubitablement gardé en vie uniquement de sorte que je puisse -- jouir du plaisir de la compagnie d'Angélus." A l'autre bout du hall, Angel jeta légèrement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pas vraiment assez pour Cordélia lise le regard dans ses yeux. Wesley regarda curieusement Cordélia, puis Fred et Gunn tour à tour. "Aucun de vous n'est un vampire. Quel genre de marché avez-vous fait avec lui?"

"Les choses ne sont pas comme elles te semblent," dit Gunn. "Et je sais que ça va sonner insensé, mais on essaye d'arranger ce qui est allé de travers ici."

Le regard sur le visage contusionné et enflé de Wesley en réponse à ça était facile à lire. Il était clairement incrédule. "ARRANGER ça? Angélus – essayant d'ARRANGER ça?"

"Ca n'est pas Angélus!" dit Cordélia, de plus en plus déconcertée par la présence de Wesley et les sons troublants venant de dehors. "Wesley, cette machine à voyager dans le temps – nous en sommes sortis. Nous savons comment ça marche parce que nous l'avons utilisée. Nous venons --" Elle hésita, ne voulant pas raconteur à Wesley toute l'histoire en une fois, "— d'un autre temps. Un temps où Angel a une âme."

"Une âme?" répéta Wesley. Cordélia hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca changerait les choses, ferait comprendre à Wesley que ceci était différent.

Puis Wesley commença à rire.

Le son fit écho sur le sol en marbre, le plafond haut, les statues qui les encadraient. Ca n'était pas un son cruel; il ne se moquait pas d'eux. Cordélia souhaitait presque que ce soit le cas. Wesley riait de pure surprise et incrédulité. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir que les autres étaient également troublés par sa réaction. Gunn marmonna, "J'ai le sentiment que ça va être une vente difficile."

"Ca c'est fort," dit enfin Wesley. "Et, je dois vous l'avouer, une tentative ingénieuse. Vous avez manifestement des sources profondes à l'intérieur du Conseil. Le niveau de trahison --" Il s'arrêta un moment, puis se reprit. "Honnêtement. Vous vous tenez tous ici en jeans bleus et T-shirts, utilisant un argot moderne, aussi Américain que Mickey Mouse. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru que je penserais que vous avez fait un bond dans le temps de la Roumanie du dix-neuvième siècle?"

La bouche de Cordélia s'ouvrit grand. "Comment l'as-tu su?" Wesley détourna les yeux, peu dispose à continuer la conversation et regrettant manifestement son indiscrétion. "Comment est-il possible que tu saches cela?"

A l'autre bout du hall, Angel se retourna et vint les rejoindre, toute réticence à parler à Wesley surmontée par quelque chose de plus urgent. "Je n'avais pas d'âme en Roumanie du dix-neuvième siècle," dit-il comme il venait se tenir près de Cordélia. "Pas jusqu'à la fin --"

"Attendez une seconde," dit Fred. "Ce que dit Wesley est, dans cette réalité, il y a eu une période où Angel a eu une âme, mais – mais il n'en a plus, et ce depuis un moment. Pas depuis la Roumanie? Wesley?" Il bougea légèrement; Cordélia réalisa qu'il semblait inconfortable, même à part toute la tuméfaction et le saignement. L'angle de ses bras devait faire mal, au moins un peu.

Elle se dirigea vers l'obélisque et détendu la ceinture d'une petite fraction. Wesley se précipita en avant, mais les liens ne se brisèrent pas; il pouvait, toutefois, se tenir un peu plus droit. Comme elle l'avait espéré, le geste fit que Wesley la regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'elle refit le tour. "Raconte-nous simplement au sujet d'Angel ayant une âme," dit Cordélia. "Et comment il l'a perdue. C'est tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal, pas vrai? C'est la fin du monde. C'est pas comme si ça allait devenir pire que ça."

Pendant un moment, Wesley hésita, mais ensuite il dit, "Il n'y a pas beaucoup plus à savoir. Ce que votre source vous a dit est vraiment toute l'information qu'il y a. La légende des Observateurs dit que, en Roumanie de fin de dix-neuvième siècle, Angélus a assassiné une jeune bohémienne. Comme vengeance, les bohémiens l'ont maudit avec une âme, de sorte qu'il puisse connaître toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faite. Mais Darla – et ne prétendez pas que vous ne savez pas qui elle est --"

Je souhaiterais ne pas le savoir, pensa Cordélia.

"Darla a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, forcé le bohémiens à enlever la malédiction et lui rendre son ancienne amoralité. Ils l'ont fait – et ont été promptement massacrer pour leurs souffrances." Wesley était clairement épuisé, très probablement, ébranlé; il pencha sa tête contre l'obélisque. Il lança inégalement un regard noir à Angel, qui le fixa en retour avec une horreur muette. "Les registres des Observateurs disaient que les souvenirs d'Angélus de sa conscience ne firent que le stimuler pour de la plus grande méchanceté et brutalité après. Il a commencé à traquer les membres de la famille de ses victimes passées. Il s'excusait – et puis les tuait aussi."

"Darla a essayé d'annuler la malédiction," dit Angel. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, réfléchissant profondément. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit?"

"Angel?" dit Gunn. "Tu sais de quoi il parle?

"Ma mémoire juste au début – juste après la malédiction – c'est confus," dit Angel. Il commença à arpenter le hall, de l'énergie nerveuse évidente dans chaque pas qu'il faisait, chaque ligne de son corps. "Pendant une longue période après que ça soit arrivé – des années – j'étais à peine sain d'esprit. Mais une fois, quand j'étais avec elle en Chine, Darla m'a raconté quelque chose... elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait trouvé celui qui avait accompli la malédiction. Elle allait le menacer de tuer sa famille à moins qu'il ne l'annule."

"Le vrai amour," nota sèchement Gunn. "Pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher?"

"Spike a raté la partie 'menaçante'," dit Angel. "Il les a mangé."

"Quelque chose que nous avons fait a dû changer ça," dit Fred. "Nous devons penser à tout ce que nous avons fait en 1898 qui aurait pu changer ça."

Il y eu un silence comme ils y réfléchissaient tous. Cordélia supposait que les autres pensaient la même chose qu'elle – peu importe à quel point ils avaient fort essayé de ne pas interférer avec le passé, une fois que vous commenciez à faire une liste, c'était clair qu'ils avaient changé beaucoup de choses. Elle jeta un œil sur Wesley pour voir comment il le prenait, mais il s'était soit évanoui soit il n'en était pas loin.

"Nous avons été chez les bohémiens," dit enfin Angel. "Ils savaient que nous étions du futur."

"On a parlé à ces Anglais sur la route," ajouta Gunn.

"J'ai tué Drusilla," dit Cordy.

"Non, ça ne compte pas," dit Fred. "Tu as tué notre Drusilla, celle du présent."

Angel arrêta ses cent pas, gela sur place et se retourna. Il fixa Fred, puis Cordelia. "Comment le savons-nous?"

Cordy le regarda. "Savons quoi?"

"Comment savons-nous que la Drusilla que tu as tuée était celle de 2002?"

"Hé bien --" Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Elle portrait la même robe qu'elle avait quand on l'a trouvée au musée à L.A. Tu sais, la rouge flottante de chez Saks, avec l'ourlet en dégradé et les petites bretelles --"

Angel leva une main, coupant Cordélia. "Mais es-tu SURE que c'était la Dru de notre temps?"

"EVIDÉMMENT que je suis sure," dit sèchement Cordélia. Mais, presque immédiatement, le doute se glissa dans son esprit. "Je t'ai dit, elle portrait la robe d'avant, et c'est pas comme si elles auraient pu échanger les robes – je veux dire, je suppose qu'elles auraient pu, mais on n'en sait rien." Puis elle hésita. "Et -- et – enfin, elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Mais c'est difficilement bizarre par rapport aux normes de Drusilla, pas vrai? C'est pas comme si on avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, donc elle pourrait ne pas connaître mon nom --"

"Elle connaît ton nom," dit Angel. "A Sunnydale, quand Alex a fait ce sort, celui qui a fait toutes les femmes de la ville craquer pour lui --"

Oh, Seigneur, pensa Cordélia. Le sort magique d'Alex, celui qui a fait que Willow nous poursuive avec une hache et que la mère de Buffy lui fasse du rentre dedans. Ca semblait être un souvenir d'une autre vie.

"-- Drusilla s'était entichée de lui, et elle était furieuse contre toi parce que tu étais celle qu'il voulait." Angel hésita. "Je, euh, lui ai peut-être dit ton nom. Et où tu vivais. Et quand finissait l'entraînement de pom-pom girl."

"Angel!" Cordélia le frappa fort sur le bras. "Tu aurais pu me faire tuer!"

"C'était le but." Angel eut l'air foncièrement misérable. "Cordy, je suis désolé. Crois-moi, j'y ai pensé, et ça me rend --" Il stoppa, détourna les yeux et, après une seconde, continua, "Sa colère a disparu avec le sort. Mais Drusilla savait qui tu étais. Elle n'aurait pas oublié."

Fred dit d'un ton d'urgence, "Y avait-il quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle a dit qui l'identifierait en tant que notre Dru? Ou en tant que pas-notre-Dru? Quoi que ce soit?"

"Elle était très troublée, pas de surprise là, elle ne semblait pas réaliser que je saurais ce qu'elle était ou comment l'arrêter..." Cordélia se stoppa et déglutit. "Elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle m'a demandé qui j'étais. Euh, les gars? Je crois que j'ai peut-être tué la mauvaise Dru."

Gunn jura dans sa barbe. Puis il dit, "On l'a laissée là-bas. On a cru qu'on avait gagné, donc on est revenu à la maison et on a laissé Dru de 2002 en 1898."

Tout était si évident, maintenant, que Cordélia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas compris plus tôt. Angel dit, "Drusilla n'a jamais eu l'intention de d'empêcher la malédiction originale. Son plan était de changer ce qui s'était passé après. De s'assurer qu'elle soit annulée. C'était un objectif aussi bon, et plus facile pour elle à réussir, parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qui avait été de travers. Et nous sommes simplement rentrer à la maison et nous l'avons laissée faire."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques moments, digérant ça. Gunn leva la main comme un étudiant posant une question difficile en classe. "Pas pour regarder dans le nuage sombre et trouver une garniture encore plus sombre, mais – on est sûr que c'est tout ce qui a changé?"

Cordélia se retourna et frappa gentiment Wesley sur la joue avec la paume. "On se réveille, Wes. On doit parler."

Il ouvrit ses yeux à moitié et la regarda de façon patraque. "Ah. Vous n'êtes pas encore tous mort. Dommage."

Cordélia ignora ça. "Ca te dérangerait de clarifier, pour nous qui venons juste d'arriver, comment au juste est-ce qu'Angélus a détruit le monde?"

"Pas Angélus," dit Wesley. Il bredouillait un peu ses mots. "Pas techniquement, je veux dire. La majorité du massacre et de l'incinération est le travail du Juge. Mais Angélus a aidé Drusilla et Spike à rassembler cette satanée chose, et c'est le seul assez pur dans sa malfaisance pour commander l'allégeance du Juge." Il rit de façon brisée. "Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous des choses que vous savez déjà?"

"Le Juge," Les pensées de Cordélia tournoyaient maintenant. "Angel, c'était ce perdant de la fois au centre commercial, pas vrai? Celui que Buffy a vaincu avec un lance rocket?"

La mâchoire de Wesley tomba. "Une lance rocket! Bien SÛR! Non forgée par la main de l'homme --"

Angel acquiesça. "C'est lui. Et ce que nous avons vu dehors – il pourrait faire ça. Mais les indices pour trouver les pièces du Juge ont été découverts il y a des années -- attends. Wesley, nous sommes en quelle année?"

Cordélia pouvait voir l'hésitation de Wesley, sa réticence à répondre à Angélus. Mais peut-être que la banalité absolue de la question le fit hausser les épaules et dire, "C'est 1998, naturellement."

"C'est il y a quatre ans!" dit Cordélia, d'une façon indignée. "Fred, je croyais qu'on allait retourner là d'où on était venu! Ou de quand!"

"Nous aurions dû," dit Fred. "Je ne sais pas exactement comment marche la machine, mais ça n'a pas de sens qu'elle choisisse une nouvelle date de sortie au hasard --"

"Non," dit soudainement Angel. "Pas au hasard." Les autres le regardèrent tous. Il dit, "Ne voyez-vous pas? Elle nous a amené aussi loin dans le futur qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que ça."

Fred mit sa main sur sa bouche, puis acquiesça. "Parce que -- 1998 est là où la réalité finit."

La paupière gauche de Wesley – celle qui n'était pas si enflée qu'on ne la reconnaissait pas – fut ouverte et fermée. Cordélia le secoua à nouveau en état de veille. "Pourquoi vous n'avez pas utiliser la machine plus tôt? Pourquoi vous avez laissé ça aller si loin?"

"Trop risqué," marmonna Wesley. "Le dernier recourt. Nous la connaissions depuis un long moment... nous l'avons laissée cachée, juste une autre pièce de musée... Pour le mieux. Trop tentant, trop facile de changer les choses..."

La part qui tuait, pensa tristement Cordélia, était qu'il avait raison. Entre l'interférence de Drusilla et les leurs, l'histoire avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était bien et vraiment gâchée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire dans le passé?"

"La chose la plus simple, la plus évidente... Nous retournions dans le passé pour plonger un pieu dans le cœur d'Angélus. L'arrêter... avant qu'il n'ait une chance de réveiller le Juge pour assassiner le monde. Mais vous nous avez mis des battons dans les roues, et j'ai échoué. J'ai encore échoué." Il leva les yeux vers Cordélia, et elle vit une plaidoirie particulière, désespérée sur son visage. "Tuez-le. Si vous avez la moindre parcelle de décence, d'humanité, tuez-le. Si le monde ne peut pas être sauvé, au moins laissez-le être vengé."

Son seul oeil ouvert la fixa, un bord de blanc injecté visible tout autour. Cordélia pouvait voir sa propre révulsion se reflété dans le cercle noir de la pupille. Encore plus de vengeance.

Puis l'œil de Wesley se ferma, et sa tête s'affaissa de côté sur son épaule.

Un autre souvenir lui vint à l'esprit, un qui était si vivant et réel que ses yeux piquèrent avec des larmes. Elle se souvenait manger le petit déjeuner avec Angel et Wesley, tous les trois assis autour de la table dans la cuisine de l'appartement d'Angel en dessous de l'ancien bureau. Angel avait fait des oeufs, et Wesley les avait dévorés comme s'il n'avait pas eu un véritable repas depuis des jours. Cordélia avait taquiné Wesley que quelqu'un de si squelettique n'aurait pas dû être capable de manger autant, et Angel avait sourit pour la première fois depuis que Doyle était mort, et Cordélia avait pensé que peut-être que tout allait bien se passer, après tout.

Elle regarda encore les marques de fureur que les poings d'Angel avaient laissé sur le visage de ce Wesley, et elle essaya de ressentir une certaine mesure de sympathie pour lui. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait était Connor, minuscule et sans défense et parti pour de bon.

Ca n'est pas le seul futur qui a été anéanti, pensa-t-elle.

De quelque part d'autre dans le musée, il y eut un fracas, suivit par un son martelant, tambourinant qui devint rapidement bruyant d'une façon assourdissante. "Ils sont dans le bâtiment," dit Angel.

Cordélia bondit sur ses pieds. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Non, attend, après réflexion, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir."

"La machine à voyager dans le temps," dit Angel. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, les bruits martelant et hululant se rapprochant tous le temps. Sous ses pieds, Cordélia pouvait sentir le sol trembler, comme si quelque chose de massif venant d'en bas essayait de faire son chemin jusqu'en haut. "Fred, tu peux nous ramener en 1898? Juste après qu'on soit parti?"

"Je crois que oui --"

A ce moment-là, le sol du musée s'ouvrit, une fissure dentelée divisant le hall d'exposition en deux. Gunn et Fred étaient d'un côté, avec la machine à voyager dans le temps; Cordélia et Angel étaient de l'autre. Profondément en contrebas, la crevasse rougeoyait d'un rouge ardent, et Gunn et Fred semblaient osciller à travers la vague de chaleur.

Angel regarda le fossé s'élargissant, puis Cordélia. "Nous devons sauter."

"J'espérais TELLEMENT que tu n'allais pas dire ça," dit Cordélia. Le visage d'Angel avait l'air étrange, et durant une a seconde elle cru que c'était purement l'effet de l'atroce rougeoiement venant de la crevasse. Puis elle réalisa que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il a peur, pensa-t-elle. Il a peur qu'on n'y arrive pas.

Angel prit sa main, et ensemble ils reculèrent aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Alors qu'ils couraient vers la crevasse béante, Cordélia pouvait sentir le sol se réchauffer avec chaque pas jusqu'à ce que, comme elle reposait son pied sur le bord du gouffre, elle sente les semelles de ses chaussures patauger comme elles fondaient. Elle serra la main d'Angel aussi fort qu'elle le pu – et ils sautèrent.

Pendant un instant, ils furent suspendus dans un souffle de chaleur si intense que c'était comme si l'air lui-même était en feu. Cordélia baissa les yeux et vit sous eux un puits qui semblait s'enfoncer interminablement, plongeant à travers des couches de chaleur rouge et blanche vers une source qui était plus noire que la nuit. Et elle vit que les murs du puits grouillaient d'hordes de démons hurlant et s'accrochant, chacun d'eux grimpant vers le monde au-dessus, prêt à le clamer comme étant le leur.

Puis elle atterrit sur le côté lointain du gouffre, perdant son équilibre et tombant maladroitement. Des mains la saisirent et la tirèrent plus loin pour plus de sûreté. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Gunn. "Angel --"

"Ca va. Tu as réussi. Vous avez tous les deux réussi."

"Angel --"

Gunn tourna la tête de Cordélia sur le côté. "Ca va. Regarde. Tu n'as même jamais lâcher sa main."

Cordélia regarda et vit que sa main était toujours enroulée autour de celle d'Angel. Il était couché à côté d'elle, souriant inégalement. Elle essaya de sourire en retour. "Je pense qu'on vient juste de gagner la médaille d'or Olympique pour le Saut de la Bouche de l'Enfer," dit-elle rauquement.

Fred regardait derrière eux, vers la silhouette du corps de Wesley ligoté, inconscient et sans défense, vers l'obélisque comme les démons cavalcadaient plus près. "Tu sais ce que tu fais, en le laissant ici," dit-elle, clignant fort des yeux. "Tu le tues."

"Non, je ne le tue pas," dit Angel. Certaines des ombres qui avaient hantées ses yeux depuis son attaque sur Wesley semblèrent le déserter. "Je le sauve."

Il tira les autres vers la machine à voyager dans le temps, laissant le monde agonisant brûler derrière eux.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre Deux

La servante avait un oeil au beurre noir, remarqua Darla. C'était un détail mineure, sans conséquence, certainement pas comparé à ce que la fille disait. "Oui, Lord Dalton a été très soucieux. Il souhaite beaucoup vous voir."

Darla hésita sur le seuil. Pas assez. "Sommes-nous invités à l'intérieur, donc?" En dépit de sa fureur déchaînée et de son chagrin, elle se força à minauder de façon convaincante. "Je – je n'ai jamais pensé être invitée par un membre de la noblesse." Derrière elle, Spike eut une petite toux ayant l'intention de signaler à la fois son amusement et son irritation devant son jeu.

"Certainement, madame," dit la servante. "Vous êtes vraiment la bienvenue dans la maison de Lord Dalton."

Elle tendit son bras et sourit de façon encourageante, s'attendant sans aucun doute à ce que Darla et ses compagnons restent timides et peu sûrs. Darla n'avait plus de patience pour le jeu d'acteur et entra rapidement à l'intérieur, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder après Spike et Dru.

Le jeu d'acteur, pensa-t-elle, avec un pincement de quelque chose qui aurait pu être une peine de cœur pour une femme mortelle. Si tu n'avais pas eu une telle faiblesse pour le théâtre, mon cher amour, alors tu ne serais pas --

Darla ferma fort ses yeux pendant un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Chaque chose en son temps.

Elle poussa le domestique de côté et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Installé à une petite table de lecture était un homme à qui la taille légère, la tête chauve et les minuscules lunettes à montures d'acier lui faisaient plus avoir l'air d'un universitaire qu'à un noble. Son peignoir était en soie -- Darla pouvait toujours le dire – et si parfaitement plissé et retroussé qu'il aurait pu être en train de flâner dans l'après-midi, plutôt qu'arraché de son lit durant les heures avec l'aube. Il se leva sur ses pieds instantanément, les manières et la coutume surmontant sa surprise. "Madame! J'escomptais que vous soyez annoncée --"

"Qu'avez-vous fait à mon époux?" Elle utilisait le titre comme tactique; ça lui donnerait des droits aux yeux de cet homme idiot, le ferait parler. Cependant, la sensation du mot sur sa langue la fit frissonner pour aucune raison qu'elle ne pouvait nommer.

"Vous êtes – l'épouse de Mr. Angélus? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée --" Lord Dalton eut l'air embarrassé, puis couvrit la défaillance de son ami. "Il était, naturellement, un homme très privé. Je n'aurais pas dû présumer qu'il m'aurait présenté à sa famille aussi tôt."

"Je connais ses habitudes bien mieux que vous, monsieur." cassa Darla.

"Il mange la lumière," fredonna Drusilla comme elle venait derrière Darla. "Il boit des larmes."

Le regard de Lord Dalton clignota vers les compagnons de Darla, et elle prit un moment pour mépriser la nécessité de les avoir amener avec elle. Mais comment pouvait-elle se débarrasser d'eux maintenant? Bien qu'elle répugnait l'admettre, si elle n'avait pas Spike et Drusilla, elle n'aurait plus rien maintenant. "Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à mon époux," dit-elle. "Les bohémiens l'ont attrapé. Leur avez-vous dit où il était? Les avez-vous mené à lui?"

"Les bohémiens!" Lord Dalton eut l'air choqué – et toutefois, pensa Darla, pas aussi étonné qu'il aurait pu. "Mais biensûr! Quand ma servante était sur son chemin jusqu'à votre maison la nuit dernière, ils l'ont attaquée et l'ont traitée des plus brutalement. Viens, jeune fille, montre leur ton visage."

La servante entra dans la pièce, son oeil au beurre noir maintenant expliqué. Donc, pensa Darla, les bohémiens nous ont trouvé tout seuls. Cette créature idiote s'est juste retrouvée en travers du chemin. Pas de réponses à être trouvées ici. Au moins ça sert à mon autre objectif.

"Est-ce que Mr. Angélus est blessé?" dit Lord Dalton. "A-t-il disparu?"

"Oui," dit Darla. "Tout comme vous."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

Elle sourit, un petit sourire serré et sarcastique. "Vous êtes venu en Roumanie pour trouver des vampires, Lord Percy." Darla laissa sa figure se changer dans son visage démoniaque et se divertit un moment devant sa surprise et sa terreur. "Bien joué, monsieur."

Darla saisit ses épaules et mordit sauvagement son cou, sans aucune pensée pour la finesse ou même pour la souillure de sa robe. Les mains de Lord Dalton la tripotèrent faiblement, tentant de se pousser loin d'elle, pas pour profiter. Du coin de ses yeux, elle pu voir Spike faire un petit travail de la servante; derrière elle il y eu un bruit sourd et un gargouillement qui signalaient probablement la mort du domestique et le déjeuner de Drusilla. Darla continua d'avaler le sang de Lord Dalton, ayant besoin de force davantage qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler en avoir eu besoin auparavant.

Comme son coeur commençait à palpiter et faillir, elle le laissa s'effondrer sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa peau cireuse. La voix d'Angélus, si bruyante et distincte que ça la saisit d'étonnement, résonna, "Je t'interdis de le transformer."

Il avait parlé d'un amant qui n'avait jamais existé, pas de cette créature ridicule, et cependant Darla ressentit le vieux défi s'enflammer une nouvelle fois en elle. Elle amena son poignet à sa bouche et mordit profondément; la douleur sembla appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. "Bois," dit-elle. "Bois, et tu sauras la vérité sur toutes les histoires."

Lord Dalton bu. Puis il mourut. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol, et Darla le fixa jusqu'à ce que Spike et Dru vinrent à ses côtés.

"Tu as transformé CET abruti?" dit Spike. "Marque mes mots, il ne va pas être amusant. Pire que ce balourd de Penn, c'est plus que probable."

"Il se ne réveillera pas avant un moment," dit Darla. "Un jour, peut-être deux. J'ai bu de trop."

"C'est bien toi, devenant négligente," dit Spike. "Vampirisant un idiot qui ne peut être d'aucune aide pendant un jour et quelque, nous traînant hors de notre villa parfaitement bien, fuyant nos chambres d'hôtel parfaitement bonnes qui nous attendaient plus tard à --"

"Il ne peut pas nous trouver," dit rapidement Darla. "Il ne doit pas nous trouver."

"Qui? Angélus?" Spike la regarda avec incrédulité, puis gloussa de joie. "Oh, c'est brillant. Tu fais semblant de fuir à nouveau Angélus, simplement pour qu'il puisse te faire la chasse --"

Contre sa volonté – contre chaque instinct qu'elle avait, vampirique et autre -- Darla sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Sois silencieux," siffla-t-elle. "Ca n'est pas à toi de questionner ce que je fais."

Les doigts de Drusilla caressèrent les cheveux de Darla, aussi graciles et frais que les dents d'un peigne en ivoire. "Ravale tes larmes, petite grand-mère bébé," dit Dru. "Spike n'a pas l'intention d'être méchant."

"Si, j'en ai l'intention," dit Spike.

"Ils ne nous vaincrons pas," dit Darla. Elle savait qu'elle était encore moins de sensée que Dru; elle s'en fichait. "Je ne les laisserai pas gagner."

Drusilla sourit. "Pas cette fois."

* * *

Fred essaya très fort de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait regardé autour d'elle pour voir où elle était et qu'elle avait été heureuse de la réponse. Ca avait été il y avait un fâcheusement long moment, et, à en juger par où elle pensait qu'Angel les menait, ça n'allait pas arriver à nouveau dans un futur proche. 

"Euh, Angel?" dit Cordélia, brisant le silence choqué qui avait duré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte dans les bois Roumains. Maintenant ils serpentaient leur chemin à travers les rues de pré aube de Sighisoara, et il n'y avait plus de doute à propos de où ils allaient. "C'est mon imagination, ou est-ce qu'on se dirige exactement dans la mauvaise direction?"

"On va à la villa," dit Angel. "Là où Darla, Dru, Spike et moi vivions."

"D'où mon utilisation de la phrase, 'exactement dans la mauvaise direction,'" dit Cordélia. "Angel, je sais que tout ce truc de Wesley-changement-de-temps-et-apocalypse était stressant – ça l'était pour nous tous --"

Charles l'interrompit. "Ce qu'elle demande c'est, est-ce que t'es cinglé ?" Fred grimaça. Après ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant – la deuxième attaque folle qu'Angel avait fait sur Wesley, ou une version de Wesley, quoi qu'il en soit, en deux semaines -- cette question semblait bien trop proche du compte.

Mais quand Angel répondit, il semblait calme. "Pas encore," dit-il. "Croyez-moi, je n'aime pas ça plus que vous. S'il y avait quelque part d'autre – mais il n'y en a pas. Darla essayera de m'éviter. Ca veut dire qu'elle sera n'importe où sauf à la villa."

"Elle pense que toi – comme dans, le toi du passé – pourrait revenir ici?" dit Fred. Quand Angel acquiesça, elle dit, "Comment sais-tu que tu ne le feras pas?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait auparavant," dit Angel. "Je sais que ça n'est pas une garantie, mais ça doit être un bon signe. On peut rester ici aujourd'hui, endurer le temps, se reposer, prendre du ravitaillement. Peut-être de l'argent."

"Elle n'aura pas tout pris avec elle?" demanda Cordélia. "C'est une honte de laisser traîner du bon argent."

"On prenait les possessions qu'on aimait particulièrement," dit Angel. Ils se rapprochaient de la villa maintenant, et Fred se trouva à penser avec reconnaissance à n'importe quel bref repos qu'ils pourraient avoir. Elle n'avait eu qu'une sieste d'après-midi depuis leur retour dans le temps hier – il y avait deux jours? Combien de temps cela faisait-il? Elle n'arrivait plus penser à comment le calculer. "Mais uniquement nos favorites. Ce qu'on pouvait porter facilement, pas plus. On pouvait toujours voler quelque chose de nouveau ou de mieux le jour suivant."

"Comme ça on pourra avoir des vêtements," dit Charles. "Ce qui serait bien, en voyant comme les bohémiens ne vont pas encore nous prêter de nouveaux habits." Fred acquiesça; elle se sentait ridicule dans sa tenue du 21ème siècle, bien que les rues étaient complètement désertes à cette heure-ci.

Cordélia dit, "On n'a TELLEMENT pas besoin de rendre encore une visite aux bohémiens. Je veux dire, je vois d'où ils viennent, mais il y a de sérieux problèmes d'hostilité venant de ces gens."

"Mais nous devons les voir!" dit Fred, si surprise qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Les autres firent halte alors qu'elle disait, "Spike et Darla vont les tuer. Nous le savons."

Tout le monde fut calme pendant un moment. Ce fut Charles qui lui répondit, "Fred, on n'est pas là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne meurent pas. On est là pour s'assurer qu'ils le fassent."

Fred prit un moment pour y réfléchir. "C'est comme la servante, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle finalement. "Sauf que cette fois nous le savons. Ils doivent mourir."

"Ouais," dit Angel. "Ils le doivent."

Cordélia dit rapidement, "Allons juste à cette villa, ok? On gèle ici, et si je dois me battre pour ma vie, j'aimerais le faire avant que je ne sois complètement engourdie."

Ils allèrent à la villa; Angel leur fit un geste pour qu'ils se tiennent en arrière, puis alla essayer la porte. Elle était déverrouillée, apparemment, comme elle s'ouvrait brusquement avec son touché. Pendant quelques moments, elle et Charles et Cordélia se tinrent là, oppressé et en attente. A la fin, une lampe s'alluma à l'intérieur, réchauffant les vitres avec son éclat. Fred soupira de soulagement. "Tu vois?" dit Cordélia. "Complètement sûr."

Charles roula les yeux vers Fred alors qu'ils entrèrent, et elle sourit. Puis elle eu un regard sur la pièce, et elle gela sur place. "Oh, mon Dieu."

La pièce avait été saccagée. Tout ce qui était cassable était cassé; un coffre gisait dans le vestibule, ouvert et manifestement farfouillé. Quelques lambeaux de tissu – habits ou toiles – étaient accrochés à des chaises et des rampes. Fred se demanda si les tâches sombres devant la cheminée étaient du sang, puis décida qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Même Angel avait l'air surpris. "Ca n'était pas comme ça quand je suis parti," dit-il. "Darla a dû – elle aurait été en colère. Je veux dire, elle était en colère."

"Quand tu es parti cette nuit-là pour rencontrer Lord Dunstan ou Dalton ou peu importe ce que c'était?" dit Cordélia. "Pas cette fois. Vous étiez bien trop intimes, et maintenant tu me l'as rappelé." Elle commença à regarder dans les coffres et à examiner leur contenu, se renfrognant en même temps.

"Non, pas à ce moment-là," dit Angel. "Quand elle est revenue et m'a trouvé plus tard – il y a quelques heures, je suppose. Quand elle a réalisé que j'avais une âme."

Le visage de Cordélia s'éclaira. "A-hah!" Elle leva une liasse de quelque chose qui était manifestement de l'argent, même si Fred ne reconnaissait pas la monnaie. "Angel, est-ce que c'est beaucoup d'argent? Pitié dis que c'est beaucoup d'argent. Si on va être ensablé dans le temps, je préférerais être ensablée et riche." Quelque chose au sujet de ce que Cordélia avait dit envoya un frisson dans le dos de Fred, et elle agrippa le côté du coffre.

Charles dit, "Comment t'as trouvé ça?"

"Elle peut le sentir," dit Angel. Il sourit à Cordélia ensuite, un sourire doux, familier qui était plus relaxé, plus humain, qu'aucune autre expression que Fred avait vu sur le visage d'Angel depuis des semaines. "Tu te souviens quand j'avais l'habitude de cacher des billets de vingt dans le vieux bureau?"

"Mes bonus surprises," dit Cordy, lui serrant le bras. "Donc, avons-nous gagné le loto du dix-neuvième siècle? Ou est-ce que c'est comme les lire Italienne, où tu as besoin de quelque chose comme huit mille pour acheter un Coca?"

"C'est substantiel," dit Angel. "On ne peut pas acheter une maison avec ça, mais on pourra bien vivre pendant un mois ou deux. Acheter ce qu'on ne trouvera pas ici."

"Tout d'abord, il nous faut des vêtements," dit Fred. Elle avait encore froid; la maison était presque plus fraîche qu'à l'extérieur. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle tremblait. Elle tira une robe gris colombe du coffre. "Angel, était-ce à Darla ou à Drusilla? Je pense que je pourrais peut-être porter quelque chose de Drusilla --"

Il regarda la robe, perplexe. "Il est possible que je ne m'en souvienne juste pas, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle appartient à aucune des deux. En fait, je ne me souviens pas du tout de ces coffres."

Fred haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que nous pouvons aussi vérifier les placards."

"Essayez d'abord les coffres," dit rapidement Angel. "C'est juste – je ne m'en souviens juste peut-être pas."

"Rien à faire sauf d'essayer quelques trucs," dit Cordélia. "J'espère que rien de ça n'est à Darla. Je ne veux rien qui ait appartenu à cette traînée."

Angel commença à dire quelque chose, puis changea d'avis de façon évidente. "Je vais à l'étage. Darla n'aurait pas pris mes affaires avec elle. Donc mes propres vêtements doivent toujours être là-haut." Il commença à grimper les escaliers.

"Il y a des habites d'hommes dans ce coffre?" dit Charles.

"Attendez," dit Fred. Elle n'était pas consciente de l'avoir dit spécialement fort ou abruptement, mais chacun stoppa ce qu'ils faisaient et la regarda. Ils le sentaient aussi, réalisa Fred; la même peur qui la faisait frissonner était là à l'intérieur d'eux tous, mais c'était tombé sur elle d'en parler en premier. "Les gars – si on ne réussi pas – pas qu'on ne réussira pas! Mais si on n'empêche pas Dru d'annuler la malédiction d'Angel, qu'est-ce qu'on fera?"

Tranquillement, Angel dit, "Alors on devra le tuer."

"Angel, non!" Cordélia tournoya sur elle-même pour lui faire face. "Est-ce que tu as perdu ton esprit de vampire? Si on tue cet Angel-là, alors il n'y aura pas cet Angel-ci – tu sais, le TOI Angel." Elle se retourna vers Fred. "J'ai raison? C'est comme ça que ça marche, non?"

"Je ne sais pas," confessa Fred. "Le champ des dynamiques temporelles est complètement théorique, ou ça l'ÉTAIT, avant aujourd'hui, quand nous avons prouvé que l'hypothèse de Delaney à propos de -- oh, laissez tombé." Elle soupira. "Si nous n'avions pas changé la réalité si dramatiquement, alors oui, Angel cesserait d'exister après que nous ayons tué – hé bien, appelons-le Angélus juste pour rester clair ici. Ca pourrait être instantané, ou ça pourrait ne pas arriver jusqu'à ce qu'Angel tente de quitter ce temps pour le futur restauré."

"Tu vois?" dit Cordélia, croissant ses bras devant elle. "Pas de tuerie."

"Attendez," dit Charles. "Cordy a tué la Drusilla de 1898 – mais ça n'a pas fait que la Dru de 2002 pète comme une ampoule. Nous savons qu'elle est restée dans les parages et a changé l'histoire et a merdé le futur qu'on a vu à Rome. La même chose devrait s'appliquer pour Angel, pas vrai? Donc on pourrait tuer Angélus, sauver le futur et rentrer à la maison à temps pour prendre une pizza." Il essayait très fort d'avoir l'air encourageant, si fort que ça fit presque les yeux de Fred se remplir de larmes. Pour toute sa colère, toute ses positions blasées, Charles pouvait travaillé si dur pour l'espoir.

"Peut-être," dit Fred. "Personne ne le sait pour sûr. Quand la ligne du temps divergera irrévocablement, si on est toujours là, alors Angel pourrait ne plus être la future version de cet Angélus. A la place, on serait tous des objets façonnés d'une réalité entièrement séparée, presque comme une autre dimension. Les changements que nous faisons ici ne nous affecteront pas du tout. La coupure serait complète. Dans ce cas, Angel survivrait à notre tuerie d'Angélus – mais aucun de nous ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer à la maison."

Charles grogna. "Ma tête me fait mal. C'est ce que je reçois pour avoir sécher la physique en sixième pour prendre des magasins."

"Peut-être ne colle pas," dit Cordélia. "On ne peut pas tuer Angélus et 'peut-être' tuer Angel aussi. On ne peut pas 'peut-être' se faire coincé dans le vieux temps pour toujours."

Angel dit, "Cordélia, on est obligé." Avant que Cordélia ne puisse protester, il continua, "L'alternative est laissé la réalité devenir ce que nous avons vu à Rome. On ne peut pas laissé ça arrivé. Pas si ça me tue. Pas si ça nous tue tous."

Tout le monde fut silencieux pendant quelques moments. Cordélia baissa la tête de sorte que Fred ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Angel descendit quelques escaliers vers elle, mais elle secoua rapidement la tête. Charles frotta le dos de Fred, un geste rapide qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la réconforta bien plus que ça n'aurait dû.

"Ok," dit finalement Cordélia. "Ok, alors. Allons juste – dormir un peu. On pourra y réfléchir après avoir eu un peu de sommeil."

Quelqu'un frappa fort sur la porte. Tout le monde sursauta. Fred clappa ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Cordélia regarda Angel et chuchota, "Tu as dis qu'ils ne reviendraient pas!"

"Ils ne reviendraient pas," dit Angel. "Ils ne frapperaient également pas." Il redescendit les escaliers. Comme la main lourde frappa encore à la porte, il appela, "Un moment!" puis ajouta une phrase que Fred supposait signifiait la même chose en Roumain.

"On doit se cacher," dit Charles, montrant leur habit. Angel tira quelque chose hors d'un des coffres; Fred réalisa que c'était une cape. Elle alla avec Charles et Cordélia dans la pièce d'à côté, où ils s'aplatirent contre le mur derrière la porte, à côté d'un des coffres abandonnés. Ils se raidirent tous comme ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Une voix dit, d'un Anglais lourdement accentué, "Monsieur, ici pour vous déménager dans Hôtel Lebada, oui?"

"L'Hôtel Lebada," dit Angel. Fred pensa que sa voix sonnait comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Il était plus certain comme il répondit, "Oui, biensûr."

"C'est l'heure requise," dit la voix du visiteur. Il ne semblait pas très heureux à propos de cette heure – encore avant l'aube – étant celle requise. "Tout étant prêt pour déménager à cette heure, c'est ce qui a été dit."

"Je suis navré pour la confusion," dit Angel. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons été dépouillés. Nous sommes tous très choqués."

Comme le visiteur, apparemment un employé d'un hôtel local, exprimait son horreur et sa sympathie, Cordélia marmonna, "Aussitôt qu'Angel se sera débarrassé de ce type, on pourra faire dodo. Enfin, verrouiller les portes, puis faire dodo."

"J'ai plus besoin de dormir que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin de toute ma vie," dit Fred. "Mais je ne vois presque pas comment je pourrais dormir jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. Si on doit tuer --"

"Ne le dis pas," dit Cordélia. Quand Charles la regarda, longtemps et durement, elle dit, "Si je dois le faire, je le ferai. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je m'occupe de cette idée une seule seconde avant que je n'y sois obligée."

Dans le silence qui suivit, Fred entendit Angel dire, "Nous serons prêt à partir dans quelques minutes. Retenez la charrette."

"Partir?" dit Charles. "Qui a parler de partir?"

"Apparemment," dit Fred, "Angel vient de le faire." Cordélia eut l'air indignée.

Angel passa la tête dans leur pièce. "Changement de plan."

"Ouais, merci de nous avoir consulter," dit Cordélia. "Je croyais que c'était le seul endroit où Darla et compagnie ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on part?"

"Nous allons dans l'autre endroit où ils ne seront pas," dit Angel. "Il y avait quelque part d'autre où j'aurais possiblement pu trouver Darla dans le passé. On s'était arrangé pour déménager de cette villa dans des chambres d'hôtel, en préparation pour un bal qui était tenu – je suppose que c'est ce soir."

"N'importe quel endroit où les vampires ne sont pas est très bien pour moi," dit Fred. "Et tu sais que je voulais dire les méchants vampires, n'est-ce pas? Mais tout de même, Angel, pourquoi partir? Il semble que nous pourrions être plus en sécurité ici – tu sais, on pourrait clouer des planches sur les portes et les fenêtres sans qu'on nous demande d'arrêter. Ce genre de chose."

Angel secoua rapidement la tête. "Nous voulons être plus prêt de ce bal," dit-il. "Nous y allons. Parce que je parierais n'importe quoi que Darla y va."

"D'habitude je saisis le peu de chances que j'ai de combiner notre mission et des tenues de cérémonie," dit Cordélia. "Mais redescend sur terre, Angel. Regarde cet endroit. Darla est déboussolée. Tout son monde vient de se mettre sens dessus dessous. Pourquoi irait-elle tout de même à une soirée?"

"Tu dois comprendre – c'est exactement pour ça qu'elle IRAIT." Il parlait rapidement, essayant clairement d'organiser des souvenirs compliqués comme il parlait. "Darla – elle n'admet – je veux dire, elle n'admettait jamais que quelque chose allait mal à moins qu'elle n'y soit obligée. Elle n'a même jamais expliqué ma malédiction à Drusilla et Spike; ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'y m'était arrivé avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Sunnydale. Elle essayait toujours de prétendre que les choses étaient comme elle les voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse soit les rendre de cette façon ou les détruire. Comme philosophie, ça marchait plutôt bien pour elle. Et elle sait que je pourrais peut-être essayer d'aller la rejoindre à l'hôtel, mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'ais pu assez me ressaisir pour aller au bal."

Le souvenir de Fred à propos de Darla était celui d'une femme enceinte désespérée qui leur avait dit des vilaines choses à tous, avait terriblement souffert, puis était morte par sa propre main, tout ça en l'espace de quelques jours. Aucune de ces expériences ne collaient avec ce qu'Angel disait. Mais elle pouvait voir que Charles et Cordélia acquiesçaient lentement; apparemment leur plus grande connaissance de Darla s'harmonisait avec ça. Ce fut Charles qui dit, "Si Darla vient à cette fête, il est probable qu'elle aurait Dru avec elle, pas vrai?"

"C'est probable," dit Angel. "Je n'en suis pas certain. Je ne suis certain de rien. Mais c'est un endroit sûr pour rester la journée, et ça s'arrange pour qu'on ait une chance de les trouver ce soir. En plus, vous pourrez avoir quelque chose à manger."

L'estomac de Fred grogna avec espoir. Cordélia avait toujours l'air sceptique. "On pourrait simplement aller à ce bal ce soir de toute façon, non?"

"Je me souviens que l'Hôtel Lebada était très luxurieux, pour cette ère," dit Angel. "Il se pourrait même qu'il y ait des toilettes avec chasse d'eau."

"On fait les valises," dit rapidement Cordélia. "Vêtements. On a besoin de vêtements!"

Angel sourit. "Je vais à l'étage pour mes affaires. Apprêtez-vous."

Il retourna dans le vestibule alors que les autres commencèrent à fouiller rapidement dans le coffre. Fred sortit un bonnet et le mit sur sa tête, puis drapa une des capes autour d'elle. Cordélia trouva une cape mantelée et l'enroula autour de son jeans. Charles, malheureusement, n'avait pas autant de chance. "C'est tout des trucs de filles!" dit-il. "Les affaires pour garçons sont dans le coffre là devant."

"Tu pourrais t'arranger avec le personnel de l'hôtel par la drague," suggéra Cordélia. "Ca a marché pour Tom Hanks."

Charles lui lança un regard noir comme il continuait à chercher dans le coffre, de plus en plus désespéré. Fred dit de façon réconfortante, "Tout va bien, Charles. On trouvera une histoire – peut-être qu'on chantera encore la chanson de Gilligan's Island --"

"Non, non et NON," dit Charles, abandonnant le coffre et commençant à explorer le reste de la pièce. "Tout d'abord, je ne chanterai plus jamais cette chanson en public, et probablement pas en privé non plus. Ensuite --" Il hésita. Fred pu entendre la voix entrecoupée que signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il secoua l'hésitation, continua de regarder sous les meubles, dans un placard vide. "Je ne veux pas être un genre de monstre ici. Ca ne signifiait pas grand-chose quand je pensais que c'était juste pour quelque jours – mais si c'est pour toujours – faut voir la vérité en face, la seule façon pour que je puisse même entrer dans cet hôtel c'est de prétendre que je suis votre serviteur ou quelque chose comment ça. Et je ne peux pas faire ça. Même faire semblant. Même pour un jour."

Cordélia ne semblait pas trop compatissante; d'un autre côté, pensa Fred, Cordélia semblait aimer prétendre être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Ca n'affectait pas sa fierté, parce que c'était quelque chose qui faisait autant partie d'elle que son sang. La fierté de Charles, d'autre part, était fragile, une chose difficile parfois. Fred savait ce qu'on ressentait, la combinaison de panique et de dégradation qui griffait et blessait. Elle avait connu ce sentiment depuis la première fois où un Pyléen l'avait appelée "vache."

Le respect, pensa Fred. Son esprit zigzagua d'une possibilité à l'autre. Prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, pensa-t-elle. Comme dans une pièce. Comme le théâtre -- cette comédie la nuit dernière, avec l'homme dans la veste et le turban --

Rapidement, elle déchira les rideaux et drapa une longueur de velours bleu sur Charles, qui pendant une seconde fut trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit sauf la laisser faire. Il avait l'air, pensa Fred, d'une statue sur le point d'être dévoilée. "Très Siegfried et Roy," commenta Cordélia. "Et ça n'aide tellement pas."

Fred tira sur le rideau, le tirant en une forme qui vrillait une légère ressemblance à un ensemble de robes flottantes. "Est-ce qu'aucun de vous n'a vu 'Autant en Emporte le Vent'? Les rideaux peuvent être des habits! Travaillez avec moi ici!"

La porte s'ouvrit, et les domestiques d'hôtel s'avancèrent de deux grands pas avant de rester bouche bée en voyant Charles. Angel, légèrement derrière eux, leur lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement, "Vous étiez censés être prêt." Cordélia haussa les épaules. Charles avait un air entre effrayé et fâché.

Fred donna une dernière saccade au tissu – une erreur, comme ça causa à un côté du rideau de glisser de l'épaule de Charles, révélant le T-shirt en dessous. Trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça maintenant. Fred fit un pas en arrière, présentant Charles avec un grand geste. "Où sont vos manières?" cria-t-elle, ne sachant pas si les domestiques connaissaient un Anglais suffisant pour la comprendre. Le ton de sa voix devrait être assez. "Vous êtes censés vous incliner quand vous entrer en la présence du -- du – du Calife de Madagascar!"

Un des domestiques s'inclina rapidement, tirant les autres avec lui. Angel et Cordélia eurent l'air trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Charles les fixa pendant un moment, puis balança le rideau de velours par-dessus son épaule de façon grandiose. D'une voix profonde, il dit, "Vous pouvez vous relevez."

"Demandons pardon," dit l'un des domestiques. "Ca ne nous avait pas été dit."

"Quoi?" dit Angel, prenant le ton outragé de Fred avec un sourire à peine réprimé. "Mes instructions étaient précises."

"Pitié pardonnez," dit le domestique. "Nous demandons le pardon du Calife --?" Sa voix s'éleva, posant une question.

L'expression de Charles ne changea qu'un moment. "Mon nom est --" Il sourit largement et se releva plus droit. "Mohammed Ali."

Fred voulait désespérément voir les regards sur les visages d'Angel et Cordélia, mais elle n'osa pas les regarder dans les yeux. Se forçant à rester sérieuse, elle dit, "Vous pouvez sortir les possessions du Calife. Nous sommes prêt à partir maintenant. N'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," dit Angel. "Nous le sommes."

Les domestiques firent un pas sur le côté de manière expectative; Charles le fixa pendant un moment avant de comprendre l'allusion et de sortir impérieusement par la porte. Angel prit le bras de Cordélia pour la guider derrière lui, et Fred prit la queue, suivie seulement par les domestiques luttant avec le coffre. Comme ils traversaient le vestibule, elle remarqua une porte de placard à moitié ouverte. Hein, pensa-t-elle. Quelqu'un a laissé une chaussure là-dedans.

Puis elle réalisa que la chaussure était en fait toujours attachée au pied, et possiblement plus, d'une personne qui était indubitablement morte. Et ce fut seulement là que Fred réalisa la dernière raison non prononcée pour laquelle Angel avait voulu qu'ils quittent la villa pour aller à l'hôtel. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait insisté.

* * *

Il y avait trois paires de pieds qui ressortaient de la porte du garde-manger – celle de la servante, celle du domestique, et celle de Lord Dalton. La porte ne voulait pas se fermer, et quand Spike essaya de la forcer à se fermer, il y eut un son déplaisant de craquement. "Ils ne veulent pas tous entrer," dit-il. 

"Craquement, craquement, craquement d'os, de la musique comme un xylophone!" chanta Drusilla d'aucun air particulier. "Refais-le!" Elle amena ses mains à ses oreilles et commença à danser dans la cuisine, ses coudes frappant et bousculant les louches hors de leur crochet comme elle tournoyait follement. Les bruits métalliques des casseroles et des ustensiles de cuisine se fracassant sur le sol de la cuisine amenèrent la patience de Darla déjà tendue à son point limite.

"Drusilla, arrête ça. Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE." Drusilla l'ignora, et donc la deuxième fois où elle dansa les bras déployés, Darla saisit son bras et l'envoya valser sur le sol. Dru tomba lourdement et resta assise pendant une seconde, son visage aussi blanc et étonné que celui d'un enfant. Puis, lentement, sa lèvre commença à trembler et une série de bas sanglots commença à secouer son corps frêle. Instantanément, Darla regretta ses actions – pas parce qu'elle avait fait pleurer Drusilla, mais parce que les bruits en résultant étaient plus agaçants que les fracas d'un moment plus tôt.

"Oh, n'exagère pas, tu n'es pas blessée," dit-elle crûment, mais Drusilla ne fit que sangloter plus bruyamment. Spike tomba sur les genoux à côté d'elle, réconfortant Dru tandis qu'il lançait un regard meurtrier à Darla avec un défi plus grand qu'il n'aurait osé montrer en présence d'Angélus. Dru continua de pleurer, ses sanglots encore plus laids pour Darla car elle savait qu'un mot d'Angélus l'aurait calmée.

Mais Angélus était parti. Les bohémiens avaient emporté sa magnifique création, son amour chéri, et l'avaient remplacé par cette odieuse créature larmoyante qui pleurnichait à propos de culpabilité et empestait la puanteur fétide d'une âme quand il avait rampé vers elle. Sa présence, son existence même, avait été insupportable pour elle, et elle l'avait jeté à la rue. Il avait été en train de pleurer – réellement de pleurer – lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Angélus avait pleurniché, et le bruit avait rempli Darla d'une telle profondeur de répugnance qu'elle avait presque prit un pieu pour finir le travail des bohémiens pour eux.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait, jusqu'à maintenant Darla n'avait pas su ce qui l'avait fait hésiter. Mais comme elle regardait Spike bercer Dru sur le sol en pierre de la cuisine, elle sentit le début de la compréhension.

"Il y a un couteau dans son torse," chuchota Drusilla. "Du métal, pas du bois, donc la douleur continue encore et encore et encore. Il la ressent. Il ressent tout maintenant."

Darla se raidit. C'était toujours une erreur de devenir trop réfléchie près de Drusilla – ses mots avaient l'habitude troublante de faire écho aux pensées des gens. Si Drusilla savait pour la malédiction que les bohémiens avait mise sur Angélus – si son esprit brisé avait d'une façon ou d'une autre sentit intuitivement la vérité – combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'elle le dise à Spike? Et quand les deux le sauraient, la façade de normalité que Darla se forçait à maintenir s'effondrerait, et elle serait obligée de s'avouer qu'Angélus était vraiment parti.

Il n'était pas parti. Il ne pouvait pas l'être.

"Spike," dit sévèrement Darla, "Va vérifier le reste de la maison. Je veux être certaine que personne d'autre n'est ici."

Spike tenait toujours Drusilla dans ses bras et ne semblait pas disposé à mettre fin à cet arrangement. "S'il y avait qui que ce soit à l'étage, les cris les auraient chassés."

Furieusement, Darla dit, "Je te DIS ce que tu dois faire --"

"Oh, tu me dis?" répéta Spike. "Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas certaines autres choses, pendant que tu y es? Telles que, qu'est-il arrivé à Angélus et pourquoi es-tu prête à exploser comme une chienne en chaleur --"

"Spike," chantonna Drusilla. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et était aussi calme qu'elle avait été inconsolable quelques moments plus tôt. Elle leva la main et amena un de ses ongles le long du cou du vampire. "Spike, il y a une femme de chambre qui se cache dans les chambres. Son cœur bat, des bruis très sourds. Fais-les stopper, pour moi?"

Spike sourit, et se pencha en avant de sorte que son front touche le sien. "Tout ce que tu veux, ma douce."

Il quitta la cuisine; Darla l'observa s'en aller, puis regarda Drusilla, sentant un sens de complicité étrange et complètement nouveau avec elle. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol froid de la cuisine à côté d'elle. "Drusilla," dit-elle, "qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

Drusilla gloussa. "Oh, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses!" Elle tendit un doigt squelettique et le poussa dans l'estomac de Darla. "Tu vas faire pousser une petite personne."

Ca, pensa Darla, c'était aussi probable qu'Angélus prononçant ses voeux et devenant moine. Ignorant les divagations de Dru, elle lutta pour garder son calme. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'Angélus, Drusilla? Qu'est-ce que tu sais propos de ce qui lui est arrivé?"

L'expression de Dru devint triste. "Le couteau. Le couteau dans son torse fait mal et mal. J'entends ses cris résonnés par les années. Mais il parviendra à aimer la lame qui se tord en lui." Elle lança un regard noir à Darla. "Il l'aimera comme il ne t'a jamais aimée."

Darla la gifla, fort. Drusilla ne fut pas assez rapide pour détourner la tête, et les bijoux des bagues de Darla déchirèrent sa joue. Darla fixa sa main. Elle n'avait jamais professer d'amour pour Angélus, ou espérer entendre des sentiments similaires venant de lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait demandé était qu'il la divertisse et la gâte, qu'il satisfasse ses caprices et ses désires quand ils surgissaient. L'amour était pour les humains; comme eux, c'était faible et facilement consumé.

Mais, une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête rappela à Darla qu'elle et Angélus avaient été humains, autrefois.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda Darla. Elle ne parlait pas Drusilla. Elle n'était pas sure à qui elle parlait.

Drusilla se leva et se dirigea avec un calme serein vers l'égouttoir où pendaient les couteaux de cuisine. Il y en avait une douzaine ou plus, pendus par ordre de taille, d'une lame longue de deux centimètres pour éplucher les légumes jusqu'à un fendoir à viande. Drusilla choisi un couteau brillant à découper et le leva sous la lumière vacillante d'une lampe.

Puis elle le planta dans sa propre poitrine.

Elle n'arrêta que lorsque la lame ne fut plus visible, le manche du couteau niché dans le creux entre ses seins. Drusilla haleta et pencha la tête en arrière, son visage allumé avec un mélange grotesque d'agonie et de plaisir. Trébuchant un petit peu, elle traversa à nouveau la cuisine.

Une fois qu'elles se firent face, Drusilla souleva les mains de Darla et les plaça sur le manche en ivoire du couteau à découper. "Enlève-le," dit Drusilla. Sa voix était rauque, et il y avait un déplaisant bruit bouillonnant quelque part à l'arrière de sa gorge. "Tu dois l'enlever, avant que la chair ne se referme autour de la blessure. Vite, maintenant!"

Darla serra sa poigne sur le couteau et tira. Drusilla haleta alors que la lame glissait hors d'entre ses côtes, laissant une tâche de cramoisi profond sur le corsage de sa robe.

Enlève le couteau, avant que la blessure ne se referme autour.

Biensûr.

"Nous les trouverons," murmura-t-elle. "Nous trouverons ces vermines de Kalderash et nous les obligerons à l'annuler. Nous leur montrerons une terreur telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vue, et quand Angélus nous sera restauré, il finira notre vengeance. Ca sera parfait."

Drusilla rit, un son atroce rempli de gargouillis venant profondément de sa poitrine. Du sang gicla de ses lèvres comme elle gloussait, "Oui, oui, oui! C'est comme cela que ça aurait dû être!" Elle saisit Darla par les poignets la tira dans la cuisine en une valse folle et tournoyante; pour une fois, Darla la laissa faire. Elles devaient avoir l'air de deux lunatiques, pas une, pensa-t-elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Elles n'arrêtèrent que lorsque Darla devint étourdie et que Drusilla commença à cracher du sang à cause de sa nouvelle blessure. Mais comme Darla levait une main à sa tête pour se stabiliser, elle sentit une main osseuse agripper son poignet. Drusilla fixait intensément l'étrange mais magnifique bracelet qu'Angélus lui avait donné. Elle pencha la tête, le regardant de différents angles, aussi fascinée par les changements de couleurs et de formes que Darla l'avait été.

"Ils sont revenus," dit Drusilla. Il y avait un regard étrange – étrange même pour Drusilla – sur son visage comme elle parlait. "Ils sont ici à nouveau, et ils veulent raconter la mauvaise histoire. Peuvent-ils, quand les structures changent et bougent tout le temps? Ca semble solide mais on ne peut pas le toucher. Tu es tout juste comme moi, joli petit hologramme."

"Joli petit -- quoi?" Darla baissa les yeux sur son bracelet. "Ca n'est pas creux _(c'est un jeu de mot: creux en Anglais se dit 'hollow' et ça se prononce 'holo')_." Drusilla rit et rit; Darla n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on se moque d'elle. "Pourquoi est-ce amusant?"

"Hologramme, gramme creux _(nouveau jeu de mot: 'hollow gram')_," dit Drusilla, se déplaçant pour taper les lames des couteaux qui pendaient comme s'ils étaient des cloches à faire sonner.

Darla fixa Drusilla, sentant pour la première fois que quelque chose clochait. Drusilla était connue pour chanter des chansons sans airs et pour inventer des rimes d'écoles qui finissaient invariablement avec des tranchements de gorges, mais Darla ne l'avait jamais connue qui inventait des mots insensés. Et Drusilla avait examiné le bracelet avec un genre d'intensité qui avait été presque lucide. Darla avait la distincte impression que, tandis qu'elle avait été préoccupée pour cacher la vérité à Drusilla et Spike sur ce qui était arrive à Angélus, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait omis de voir que quelque chose lui était caché. Là tout de suite, elle ne pouvait pas commencer à supposer ce que c'était – mais elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait le découvrir.

"Par l'enfer!"

Darla regarda autour d'elle et vit Spike, debout sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il y avait des tachetures de sang autour de sa bouche et son visage était congestionné à cause d'un repas récent. Mais l'attention de Spike était focalisée sur le couteau qui gisait sur le sol entre les pieds de Darla et de Drusilla, la lame tâchée de sang. Il fixa Darla avec de l'hostilité ouverte. "Si tu lui as fait du mal --"

"Mal délicieux," interrompit Drusilla. Elle leva les mains, et lui montre ses doigts, les ongles noirs de sang déjà séché. "J'ai fait ça toute seule, Spike."

"Si je voulais qu'un de vous disparaisse, je ne choisirais pas un jouet comme ça pour le faire," dit Darla, poussant le couteau à découper avec son orteil. "J'utiliserais une vrai arme."

Spike ricana sciemment. "Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Angélus, alors? Est-ce que l'une de vos petites querelles a échappé à votre contrôle et que tu l'as tué?"

Darla ne répondit pas; à la place elle échangea un regard avec Drusilla, un que Spike était censé voir. Leur secret partagé était en sûreté et, bien qu'il soit curieux, quand Darla et Drusilla étaient en connivence, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

Il y avait un crochet derrière la porte de la cuisine, et une sélection de capes et de manteaux de serviteurs y pendait. Darla choisi la plus large et la lança à Spike. Il l'attrapa, et regarda la cape et Darla curieusement. "C'est pour quoi ça?"

"Tu en auras besoin pour te protéger du soleil," lui dit Darla. "Tu sors."

"Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre le crépuscule?"

"Il y a des bohémiens campés quelque part près de la ville. Je veux que tu les trouves avant qu'ils ne repartent." Spike semblait toujours indécis, et quelque chose dit à Darla que c'était une occasion pour utiliser la persuasion au lieu de la force brute pour l'inciter à faire son offre. Abaissant sa voix, elle dit, "Je suis d'humeur pour un massacre. J'en ai assez du meurtre délicat, de choisir les victimes de la société avec soin. Réfléchis – cinquante ou une centaine des bohémiens métisses qui ne manqueront à personne."

Drusilla amena ses mains à se lèvres et ferma les yeux, son visage s'illuminant avec anticipation. "Un bain de sang, un ravissant bain de sang."

Spike sourit. "Maintenant, CA c'est quelque chose de bien. Nous devrions laisser tomber Angélus plus souvent, si c'est l'effet que ça a sur toi." Il ramassa la cape et se tourna pour partir.

"Spike," appela Drusilla.

Spike s'arrêta et regarda en arrière.

"Ne tue personne sans moi," dit Dru. "Ca n'est pas amusant à moins que nous le fassions tous ensemble. Pas de massacre maintenant."

Spike haussa les épaules. "Pas de massacre maintenant. Très bien."

"Pas de massacre!" répéta Drusilla, de façon plus urgente.

"D'accord!" dit Spike, enfilant la cape. Darla le regarda s'éloigner le long du passage qui menait au hall d'entrée principal, maugréant tout le temps à propos des gens qui ne le créditait d'aucun self-control.

"Tout va être différent," chuchota Drusilla. "Différent et magnifique."

Darla rit et prit Drusilla par le bras. "Pour une fois, ce que tu dis est parfaitement sensé,"dit-elle. "Viens à l'étage. Toi et moi avons un bal pour lequel nous devons nous préparer."

Drusilla tournoya sur elle-même, laissant les lames de couteaux lacérer le bout de ses doigts comme elle tourbillonnait. "Le deuxième vers," chanta-t-elle. "Pas le même que le premier."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Angel boutonna son gilet, manipulant soigneusement les boutons de baleine. Le poids des vampires pouvait varier au cours des années, bien que sur une marge étroite, mais il devait avoir eu presque précisément la même carrure quand il avait été maudit que celle qu'il avait maintenant. Ses anciens vêtements lui allaient parfaitement, et Angel était à la fois surpris et presque amusé de réaliser qu'il se souvenait mieux de la coupe de la veste, du tissage de la chemise, que du nom de Lord Dalton, sa victime prévue une nuit auparavant.

D'un autre côté, peut-être que c'était seulement parce qu'il se concentrait si fort sur l'habillement. Angel avait d'autre chose à l'esprit -- sa complicité à la destruction d'un monde, leur échec à comprendre le plan de Drusilla avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, comment ça avait été d'attaquer Wesley une nouvelle fois – et il savait que s'il se laissait s'éterniser sur n'importe lequel de ces sujets, il ne penserait plus à rien d'autre dans un avenir proche. Il avait besoin de rester concentré. Le futur de tout le monde dépendait de ça maintenant.

"Ca ne va tellement pas." dit Cordélia. Angel se retourna pour la voir debout sur le seuil de leurs chambres attenantes, portant une camisole, un corsaire et un corset qui, a en jugé par la manière raide dont elle se tenait, n'était pas très confortable. "Je veux dire, je croyais que les façonneurs de corps de DKNY étaient une punition cruelle et peu commune, mais ça c'est dingue!"

La camisole était aussi modeste qu'un T-shirt sans manche, et le corsaire dépassait les genoux de Cordélia. Angel l'avait vue dans des vêtements qui révélaient bien plus. Et cependant, comme elle se tenait là, elle lui semblait plus nue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et il ne pouvait rien trouver à dire.

Evidemment, réalisa-t-il. Je pense à ceux-ci comme à des vêtements qu'un homme ne voit que s'il est sur le point de faire l'amour à une femme. Donc ça semble être plus révélateur pour moi que ça ne l'est – que ça ne devrait être --

"Terre au Colonel Angel," dit Cordélia, penchant la tête sur le côté. "Tu es l'expert des conseils de torture, pas vrai? Donc tu devrais comprendre ce corset."

Sa voix le ramena au fait actuel avec un sursaut. "Laisse-moi voir," dit-il, lui faisant geste de se tourner. Quand elle le fit, il rit tout bas. "Non, tu ne l'as pas bien fait."

"Je le savais," dit-elle, jetant ses cheveux courts sur son épaule. "Je savais que ça n'était pas censé être si serré."

"Non," dit-il. "C'est censé être beaucoup plus serré. Tu n'as même pas tiré les lacets."

"Tu te fiches de moi?" La bouche de Cordélia était ouverte comme elle le fixait par-dessus son épaule. "Comment est-ce que les femmes en ce temps-là -- maintenant -- respiraient?"

"Elles ne respiraient pas trop bien," dit Angel. "Tu as toujours lu au sujet des femmes Victorienne qui se pâmaient, non? Maintenant tu sais pourquoi."

Cordélia se recula d'un pas de lui. "Peut-être que je devrais trouver un autre look pour cette soirée," dit-elle. "Quand est-ce que le muumuu _(un genre de robe Hawaii)_ est devenu élégant?"

"Je crois que ç'est jamais," dit Angel. "Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de t'apprêter maintenant. Fred et Gunn non plus."

"Tu t'habilles," fit remarquer Cordélia. "Soit c'est ça, ou les pyjamas de cette ère sont bien plus formels que je ne l'ai jamais supposé."

"Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses avec le personnel de l'hôtel au rez-de-chaussée," dit Angel. "Après ça, je vais aussi essayer de dormir. On devrait se reposer aujourd'hui si on le peut."

"Je vais dormir," promit-elle. "Je veux juste comprendre ce que je porte, c'est tout." Après un moment, elle dit, un peu plus calmement, "De tout ce à quoi on doit penser – c'est à peu près la seule chose de drôle, tu sais? Tout le reste est si --"

"Je sais," dit-il. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pendant un moment et ajouta, avec bien plus de conviction qu'il n'en avait, "On trouvera une solution, Cordy."

"Tu es un menteur," dit-elle doucement. "Et je t'aime pour ça."

L'estomac d'Angel une bascule bizarre et pas importune, mais le moment fut brisé par l'arrivée de Fred par la porte dans ses sous-vêtements volumineux d'époque. Le spectacle n'eut pas le même effet sur Angel que voir Cordélia avait eu. "Les corsets sont censés être serrant, pas vrai?" dit Fred, fronçant le nez. "Cette chose tombe de moi."

Angel dit, "Tu es plus mince que la plupart des femmes de la bourgeoisie de cette ère, Fred. Tu n'aura probablement pas besoin d'un corset." Il y réfléchi pendant un moment. "Tu peux réellement vouloir du rembourrage. Tu devrais trouver quelque chose dans ces coffres."

"Du rembourrage?" Fred rougit d'une couleur rose brillant.

"Ma nana n'a pas besoin de rembourrage," dit Gunn, suivant Fred par l'embrassure de la porte et l'enlaçant dans le dos. Elle sourit, rassurée, et se blottit contre lui comme il soulevait un bras enfermé dans une manche large. "Ce que je veux savoir c'est, c'est quoi ces saletés de chemises bouffantes? On ne pourrait pas rentrer ces choses dans --"

"Ce sont des chemises de nuit," dit Angel. "Pour dormir."

"Oh," dit Gunn, essayant de draper sa chemise autour de lui plus étroitement. "Tu sais, je dormirais en boxer s'il ne faisait pas si fichtrement froid ici."

Angel regarda sous le lit et en sorti une casserole en laiton avec un couvercle articulé. "Tu peux utiliser ça."

Gunn regarda l'object avec doute. "Pour quoi?"

"C'est un chauffe-lit," dit Angel. Il souleva le couvercle de la casserole en démonstration. "Tu mets des cendres chaudes du feu là-dedans et puis tu le mets entre les draps."

Gunn regarda le chauffe-lit, puis la chemise de nuit qu'il portait. "Donc je peux brûler à mort au lit ET avoir l'air stupide en même temps. Purée, j'aime plus le dix-neuvième à chaque minute."

Angel pensa personnellement qu'il prendrait une chemise de nuit au lieu des Dockers _(c'est une marque de vêtements) _de Gunn n'importe quel jour de la semaine, mais il décida de ne pas le mentionner. Remettant le chauffe-lit là où il l'avait trouvé, il dit, "Je dirais à un des domestiques d'apporter un plateau de thé et de le laisser à la porte; je pourrais l'apporter quand je remontrai à l'étage."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu élabores avec le personnel?" dit Cordélia. "Un petit déjeuner continental? Les heures pour un sauna?"

"Il y a certaines choses dont on aura besoin pour ce soir," dit Angel. "Toi et Fred avez des robes de bal, mais Gunn a besoin d'un costume et d'un gilet s'il va se présenter en tant que—c'est quoi déjà?"

"Calife de Madagascar," dirent Fred et Gunn à l'unisson, partageant un autre sourire.

"Je peux te commander ce que je porte," dit Angel à Gunn, "mais je ne crois pas que tu aimeras beaucoup ça."

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire, à voir comme ces redingotes et cravates et tout ça ont l'air stupide ?" dit Gunn, secouant la tête. "Si ces choses sont considérées comme ordinaires, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui compte comme fantaisie."

"On voudra tout de même gager -- louer – des bijoux pour Fred et Cordy," dit Angel. Les bijoux; naturellement, avaient disparu de la villa; Darla aurait pris ça et laissé le reste. Elle avait toujours aimé les bijoux. "Et Cordélia a besoin d'une perruque."

"Je suis si content que quelqu'un l'ait dit," dit Gunn. Puis il aperçu le regard noir de Cordélia et fit semblant d'être très intéressé par les attaches du corset desserré de Fred.

Quand Cordélia tourna son regard noir sur Angel, il dit, "Ta coiffure n'est pas contemporaine. C'est tout."

"Et la tienne l'est?" Cordélia fit un geste vers sa tête.

"Une fois que je les aurais coiffés en arrière, je n'attirera pas l'attention," dit Angel. "Les gens penseront que c'est bizarre que je n'ai pas de moustache ou une barbe, mais ça n'est pas inouï, et ça n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais rien y faire dans quelques heures. Mais tu peux porter une perruque."

Pendant une seconde, il cru qu'elle allait continué d'argumenter avec lui, mais l'épuisement prit le meilleur d'elle et elle bailla largement. "Très bien, alors. Dis-leur d'envoyer le dîner plus tard, Angel. Je suis plus fatiguée que je n'ai faim. Et vous?"

Fred acquiesça. "Je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir faim tout court."

"C'est la première fois que cette fille n'a pas faim en presque un an," dit Gunn, l'enlaçant encore. "C'est comme ça qu'on sait que c'est sérieux."

"Je le ferai envoyé dans quelques heure," dit Angel. "Ok, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont vous avez besoin dans votre chambre les filles?"

Gunn et Fred échangèrent un regard. "Hum, Angel?" dit Fred. "Charles et moi espérions plus ou moins que, tu sais, on pourrait, hé bien, partager."

Cordélia les balaya de la main. "Allez-y, vous deux," dit-elle avec désinvolture. "Angel et moi, on ira bien. On a déjà pioncé dans le même lit auparavant, pas vrai?"

"Ouais," dit faiblement Angel.

"On vous voit dans quelques heures," dit Gunn, tirant Fred dans ce qui était maintenant leurs chambres. Comme la porte se fermait derrière eux, Angel l'entendit murmurer, "Viens avec moi dans la casbah," et le gloussement de Fred en réponse.

Cordélia roula les yeux, mais elle souriait. "Les jeunes amours. TELLEMENT dégoûtant." Angel pensa que c'était un peu fort venant de quelqu'un qui appelait son petit copain actuel "Grooie," mais il laissa passer. "Je vais dormir, Angel. Sois silencieux au retour, d'accord?"

Ca serait bien plus facile de traiter la perspective de se mettre au lit avec Cordélia si elle était déjà endormie, pensa Angel; si elle ne le remarquait pas, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait prétendre de ne pas la remarquer. Ou du moins la pauvreté de sa simulation n'importerait pas. "Furtif, tu te rappelles?" dit-il, et elle sourit comme elle s'étirait sur le lit, sa tête tombant contre les oreillers.

Cette image mentale particulière resta avec Angel comme il allait au rez-de-chaussée, négociait avec le personnel de l'hôtel et décrivait exactement ce qu'il voulait – ou, du moins, s'en approchait autant qu'il le pouvait avec son Roumain rouillé. Quand ils lui demandèrent quels plats envoyés, Angel fut presque entièrement perdu; il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de manger de la nourriture humaine en tant que vampire, et les noms des plats Roumains ne signifiaient pas grand-chose pour lui. Il se décida finalement sur ce qui sonnait le plus familier et espéra que ça serait du goût des autres.

Quand il remonta enfin à l'étage, il ouvrit la porte de sa -- leur – chambre aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Cordélia était étalée sur le ventre sur le côté éloigné du lit, enveloppée sous d'épaisses couvertures. Elle ne remua même pas dans son sommeil quand il ferma la porte derrière lui. Soulagé, Angel alla dans la petite antichambre et se déshabilla, ôtant ses habits du dix-neuvième siècle de son boxer du vingt et unième siècle, puis enfila une chemise de nuit. C'était bizarre – il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de porter quoi que ce soit pour dormir – mais il ne pensait pas que Cordélia serait enthousiasmée de le trouver dormant nu à côté d'elle. Malheureusement.

Il se glissa dans le lit aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur crée par le corps proche de Cordélia. Juste comme il ajustait l'oreiller à son goût et fermait les yeux, sa voix endormie dit, "Angel?"

"Ce n'est que moi," dit-il. "Rendors-toi."

'Mmmph." Cordélia se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face. "Angel, je peux te demander quelque chose?"

Angel ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir consterné ou – contre toutes attentes – un peu a encouragé. "Tout ce que tu veux."

Cordélia était couchée là, clignant des yeux de façon somnolente, pendant assez longtemps pour qu'Angel se demande si elle était entièrement réveillée, ou si elle allait simplement se redormir dans un petit moment. Mais à la fin, elle dit, "Je ne prétend même pas de savoir à quel point tout ça à été dur pour toi. Je n'étais pas là. Je ne pourrais pas savoir."

"Je vais bien," dit Angel, essayant de l'apaiser jusqu'au sommeil. "Je te le promets."

"Je te crois," répondit-elle. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus alertes maintenant. "C'est justement ça, Angel. Quand tout ce truc avec Drusilla a commencé – tu étais toujours sur les nerfs. Ne le nie pas."

"Je ne le ferais pas."

"Toutes ces choses que tu as dis, sur comme tu étais fatigué. Comme tu ne croyais pas que tu pourrais supporté de tout recommencer – Je détestais t'entendre parler comme ça, mais je comprenais. Je comprenais vraiment." Cordélia se redressa sur un bras. "Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas. Quand on a tout recommencé, ça t'a fait aller mieux. Je ne veux pas dire tout mieux; je sais que ça fait encore mal."

Angel avait oublié comme sa voix pouvait être douce quand elle le voulait. "Evidemment," dit-il.

"Mais – tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas?" Quand il acquiesça, elle dit, "Pourquoi?"

Il regarda le plafond – moulé dans du fer-blanc, couvert d'une peinture bleu ciel qui était probablement du fil pur. Il pesa soigneusement sa réponse avant qu'il ne parle. "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du sort que la vieille bohémienne a essayé de me lancer?"

"Tu veux dire – celui où elle a essayé de prendre tous tes souvenirs? Oui."

"Pas tous mes souvenirs," dit Angel. "Mes souvenirs de Connor. Elle allait me les voler, et quand j'ai réalisé ça -- Cordy, j'ai réalisé que c'est tout ce que j'ai de lui, maintenant. Ces souvenirs sont la seule façon qu'il me reste pour être avec lui. Et je savais que je ne voudrais jamais les perdre, peu importe à quel point ça fait mal de se souvenir. C'est tout ce que j'ai." Les doigts de Cordélia caressèrent sa main, et il la regarda. "Connor a perdu la vie, je suppose. Je ne saurais jamais quand ou comment. Mais il – il avait cinq mois. Cinq mois où on a pris soin de lui et où on l'a aimé. Ca n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est ce qu'il a eu. Mon fils mérite ces cinq mois. Si toutes les autres satanées choses qui me sont arrivées, sont arrivées pour qu'il puisse les avoir, alors – ça en vaut la peine. Tout ça en vaut la peine.

Cordélia serra fort sa main. "On va arranger ça, Angel," dit-elle, sa voix rauque. "On va stopper Dru. On va fait que ça arrive encore."

"On le fera," dit Angel. Il se souvint de Rome en ruines, du feu bondissant jusqu'au ciel, l'épave brisée du corps de Wesley Wyndham-Price. "On le doit."

Autrement, le coût du sauvetage du monde pourrait être la propre vie Angel – ce qu'il pouvait abandonner – et celle de Connor – ce qui serait tellement plus dur --

Il roula sur le côté, loin de Cordélia, pas pour la rejeter autant que pour se tourner vers lui-même. Elle ne dit rien, mais après un moment il sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'apaisant gentiment jusqu'au sommeil.

C'était une mesure de son épuisement que ça marcha.

* * *

Angélus n'avait pas dormi depuis -- combien de temps est-ce que ça faisait? Des semaines, des mois, des années? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Mais la minuscule partie de son esprit qui se cramponnait toujours obstinément à la santé mentale soutenait que le soleil avait resplendit deux fois à travers la seule fenêtre de la grange depuis qu'il avait trébuché à l'intérieur, cherchant aveuglément un abri avant l'aube. Deux lever du soleil, et le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché une deuxième fois. Moins de deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours qui auraient très bien pu être une éternité. 

("Je mourrais maintenant," avait murmuré l'homme, la main tendue vers le corps de sa femme. "Je chercherais la mort, de sorte qu'elle ne devra pas être seule un moment de plus au paradis." Des asticots étaient sortis de sous le voile nuptiale; la joyeuse plaisanterie d'Angélus avait été de montrer aux jeunes amoureux comme la chair était transitoire. Mais le jeune marié avait continué de professer son amour même quand Angélus l'avait forcé à regarder son épouse pourrir devant lui au cours des semaines, et maintenant la plaisanterie était devenue lassante. Il avait brisé le cou du jeune marié et fermé la porte de la cave derrière lui comme il partait, mais l'homme avait été souriant alors qu'il mourrait et Angélus n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce moment pourquoi, ou compris l'étendue de sa défaite.)

("Montrez de la pitié, monsieur," avait supplié la fille. Elle avait été fraîche et légère, et il l'avait coincée à terre facilement. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, montrez de la pitié." Il avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas d'amour pour Dieu, mais qu'il lui montrerait de l'amour d'un genre différent, qui la ferait saigner. Maintenant il la sentait encore sous lui, cependant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout souvenir de plaisir dans l'acte était éclipsé par le regard dans ses yeux comme elle implorait pour sa dignité, sa vertu et finalement sa vie. Il n'avait même pas fait de pause.)

("Tu n'es pas mon fils," avait dit sa mère. Ses articulations avaient été blanches comme elle avait serré le chapelet; un geste inutile, aucun saint ne pourrait la sauvé maintenant. Il avait cillé à cause de cette vue, mais ça n'avait pas pu le faire se détourner. "Tu n'es pas mon fils," avait dit sa mère avec des yeux brillants, pleins de tristesse, "mon fils avait une bonne âme." Il lui avait rit au nez et l'avait vidée de son sang, mais maintenant ses mots ressemblaient à des aiguilles chaudes sous sa peau: Mon fils avait une bonne âme.)

Angélus frissonna et clapa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer d'étouffer la clameur des voix qui menaçait de l'assourdir avec leurs cris et supplications. Ils ne devenaient que plus bruyants. Il ferma les yeux, mais les visages qui flottaient devant lui ne devinrent que plus vivants. Il se tordit et haleta sur le sol de la grange comme un homme se noyant, englouti par une marée croissante de révulsion et de culpabilité. Une fois, il avait regagné assez de sens pour voir qu'il avait déchiré sa chemise et lacéré son visage, son torse, ses mains, ses ongles laissant des marques profondes dans sa peau, comme s'il pouvait arraché l'âme à main nue. Il entendit hurler, et ce ne fut que des heures plus tard que la douleur écorchée dans sa gorge lui fit finalement réaliser que les cris étaient les siens.

Et quand sa force fut dépensée et sa voix réduite à un coassement, la parade d'horreurs dans son esprit avait à peine commencé.

Il devait y avoir un moyen d'arrêter ça.

Angélus leva les yeux et vit le large rayon de soleil qui était incliné à travers l'unique haute fenêtre de la grange, et réalisa qu'il y en avait un.

Lentement, délibérément, il commença à bouger vers la lumière. Il était faible, épuisé par les tortures physiques et mentales des derniers jours, et il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Donc il rampa à moitié, se porta à moitié vers le rayon de soleil, sentant sa peau piquer avec chaque centimètre de plus qu'il faisait.

A la fin, il se coucha à côté de la piscine de lumière de soleil. S'il restait là assez longtemps, le mouvement du soleil le réclamerait de son propre accord. Ou, s'il choisissait, il pouvait simplement rouler dedans tout de suite. Il resta immobile comme il contemplait les deux possibilités, sentant une sorte de soulagement que les voix se tairaient bientôt. Au-dessus de lui, des particules de poussière de foin luisaient comme elles traçaient paresseusement un chemin au hasard dans l'air. C'était un spectacle ordinaire qu'Angélus n'avait jamais consciemment remarqué auparavant, cependant soudainement il trouvait cela extraordinairement magnifique.

(Je suis un ange!" avait rit sa sœur. Elle avait dansé dans la lumière du soleil sous la fenêtre de la grange, tandis qu'il s'était couché sur le foin doux, nouvellement coupé et avait applaudit ses efforts. Sa foi avait été la simple croyance d'un enfant; elle avait cru que chaque rayon de soleil était une âme montant au paradis, les ailes des anges concernés. Elle l'avait aimé sans réserve ou condition, et le cadeau qu'il lui avait donné en retour avait été la mort.)

Chaque rayon de soleil une âme monte --

Le rayon de soleil se déplaça une fraction plus près de lui, et il sentit le bout de ses doigts commencer à brûler. Avec la douleur vint une émotion qu'Angélus n'avait pas connue en 150 ans – la peur.

Une créature avec une âme était une créature qui pouvait être jugée. Et le brûlage qui suivrait ne durerait pas des secondes, mais toute l'éternité.

Il ôta sa main de la lumière et retourna péniblement dans les ombres. Comme il se recroquevillait là, l'horreur intégrale de sa situation commença à se faire comprendre. Il n'y avait pas de choix qu'il puisse faire pour finir son tourment, pas de délivrance possible pour sa sentence. Il souffrirait pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

A moins que --

Darla le sauverait. Elle l'avait fait une fois; elle pourrait le refaire, le restaurer, le recréer. Et il serait reconnaissant, si reconnaissant, si seulement elle venait ici et faisait arrêter ça, faire tout ça partir --

("Ils t'ont donné une âme," avait dit Darla. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue, le bout de ses doigts doux contre sa peau. Puis ses ongles étaient devenus des serres comme elle griffait son mépris sur son visage. "Une âme immonde!" avait-elle craché. "Tu es dégoûtant!")

Il leva une main à sa joue, et toucha la griffure cicatrisante mais toujours fraîche. "Aide-moi," murmura-t-il. "Pitié aide-moi."

A la porte de la grange, quelque chose bougea. De la terreur le saisit, et il se poussa dans le coin le plus sombre, se blottissant comme un animal effrayé. Une forme humaine s'approcha de lui, mais Angélus était à moitié aveuglé par le soleil et il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

La terreur de devint de l'espoir sauvage. Darla. Ca devait être Darla. Elle était venue pour lui, et maintenant tout s'arrangerait.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, tendant ses bras vers elle. "Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé --"

A cet instant, il vit que ça n'était pas du tout Darla -- juste un enfant, un enfant paysan, le fixant avec des yeux sombres, accusateurs. Abruptement, l'enfant se tourna et commença à partir. Désespérément, Angélus tituba vers l'avant, se cramponnant à ses pieds, mais il était faible et ne réussi qu'à s'étaler sur le sol. Quand il leva la tête, la grange était fermée.

"Aide-moi," dit-il encore, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

* * *

Charles sourit à Fred. "Peu importe à quoi ressemble ta robe, je ne crois pas que tu puisses avoir l'air plus parfaite que tu ne l'es maintenant." 

Fred – du côté éloigné de leur chambre, se versant de l'eau d'une cruche – rougit un petit peu. Etre nue devant Charles était encore une expérience très nouvelle: un peu embarrassant, mais plus agréable. Encore mieux était Charles étant nu devant elle; il était vautré sur le lit, plus relaxé qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis que cette folie de voyage dans le temps avait commencé. "Merci," dit Fred, baissant la tête. "Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une tenue de cérémonie appropriée en 1898."

"Tu pourrais probablement t'en tirer au MTV Vidéo Awards," dit Gunn. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête comme elle revenait s'asseoir au pied du lit. "Dommage. Ces gars du vieux temps ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent."

"Non," dit Fred. Puis elle commença à retourner la phrase dans sa tête. "Il y a tellement qu'ils ne savent pas, tellement qu'ils sont sur le point de découvrir. Les plus grosses révolutions dans l'étude de la physique – elles ne sont qu'à quelques années." Ses lèvres commencèrent à ses tirer en un sourire. "Charles, Einstein est là dehors. Il est en vie, à cette minute même! Il n'est même pas si loin. Il est -- oh, je ne sais pas quel âge il a, mais il est probablement un élève décevant en ce moment. Marie Curie. Niels Bohr. Ils sont tous là dehors, sur le point de faire tant de découvertes stupéfiantes. Et ils ne le savent même pas encore."

Elle se tortilla de bonheur et rayonna vers Charles. Il ne sembla pas partager son enthousiasme; il lui souriait, mais un peu tristement. "Est-ce que c'est ça que tu vas faire?" demanda Charles, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Si on reste coincé ici? Aller voir Marie Curie?"

Fred secoua la tête. "Marie Curie va travailler avec du radium. Merci mais non merci." Puis elle se rendit compte de ce que Gunn avait dit et comment il l'avait dit. "Tu es inquiet que nous restions coincés ici."

"Evidemment que je le suis," dit Charles. Il remua avec gêne le dessus-de-lit. "Je sais que je rouspète à propos de l'agence, et qu'on n'a pas d'argent, et que l'Hypérion est une vieille grange pleine de courants d'air, mais – tu sais que j'aime être là, pas vrai? C'est le meilleur que j'ais jamais eu de toute ma vie, travailler avec vous. Etre avec toi."

Doucement, Fred caressa sa joue avec sa main. "Quoi qu'il arrive – tu m'auras toujours."

Le sourire se fana du visage de Charles. "Où est-ce que ça sera? Un endroit en 1898 où une fille comme toi et un gars comme moi peuvent être ensemble? J'en trouve pas un."

Fred hésita. Elle n'y avait pas pensé auparavant.

Charles continua, "J'ai du mal à penser à un endroit où je pourrais travailler et qui ne me donnerait pas envie de tuer quelqu'un, ou moi-même. Cette comédie du Calife est bien, mais il faut voir la vérité en face: On n'a pas l'argent pour continuer longtemps. Les options de carrière pour des gars comme moi durant ce siècle? Le métayage et être un bagagiste de Pullman. Je suppose que je pourrais essayer l'Afrique, mais ça signifie que je devrais survivre à un zillion de guerres civiles. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Merci mais non merci."

"Il y a des endroits en Amérique qui ne seraient pas si mal," protesta Fred. "Il y a des gens qui essaient de faire une différence. Tu pourrais aider. NOUS pourrions aider."

"Quoi? Copiner avec George Washington Carver? L'aider à trouver quelle substance on peut faire à partir de cacahuètes? Je ne crois pas que je serais très bon pour ça, tu comprends ce que je dis?" Charles cogna la tête du lit, ses lèvres pressées en une fine ligne.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Puis Charles dit, "Ok. Du beurre de cacahuètes. Je pourrais probablement suggérer celui-là."

Contre sa volonté, Fred sourit. Charles sourit en retour. Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à rire et ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Fred gloussait de façon impuissante comme elle se terrait plus profondément dans ses bras. C'était tragique et terrible d'être coincé dans une époque qui ne reconnaîtrait pas qui était Charles, tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Mais c'était aussi simplement si incroyablement -- stupide. Si stupide qu'on pouvait même rire de l'idée.

C'était stupide, mais c'était également réel. Et c'était là où ils étaient, en ce moment même, avec uniquement un espoir incertain de retourner là où était leur place dans un avenir proche, ou jamais.

Quand ils furent silencieux, entrelacés sur le lit, elle dit, "On pensera à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais tu ne seras pas seul. On sera tous avec toi." Elle l'embrassa, juste sur la clavicule, avant de chuchoter, "Je serai avec toi."

"Ca signifie beaucoup," dit Charles, lui caressant les cheveux. "Mais tu sais ce qui signifierait encore plus? Ne pas rester coincé dans le passé en premier lieu."

"C'est définitivement le Plan A," approuva Fred. Mais elle ne pouvait plus éviter de voir leurs autres futurs, tous emmêlés dans le passé.

* * *

Cordélia réalisa, avec un sursaut, que le synthétique n'avait pas encore été inventé durant l'année 1898. Ce qui signifiait que les cheveux de la perruque qu'elle ajustait actuellement sur sa tête devaient avoir appartenus autrefois à quelqu'un d'autre. Probablement récemment. 

A qui étaient ces cheveux? Pensa-t-elle. Est-ce qu'ils les avaient, genre, abandonné volontairement? Etaient-ils des cheveux de bandits? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été lavés? Ca pouvait être les cheveux d'une méchante personne.

Elle regarda son reflet un plus long moment, puis se relaxa. Oh, hé bien. Elle n'allait argumenter avec le résulta.

Au lieu des courts cheveux blonds auxquels elle ne s'était pas tout à fait accoutumée, Cordélia avait maintenant de longs cheveux sombres remontés en une progression élaborée de boucles. Le style semblait vraiment chargé au-dessus d'elle, mais Angel avait juré que c'était la mode. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces vieux dessins? Des filles Gibson? Elle étudia son visage dans le miroir et décida qu'elle aimait l'effet. "Je viens de réaliser que j'aime les gros cheveux," dit-elle à Fred, qui était assise à côté d'elle à la coiffeuse. "Si j'accepte jamais un autre élément de années 80 rétro, pitié, tire-moi une balle."

"J'aime plutôt bien le chauffe-jambe," confessa Fred. "Et j'avais l'habitude de penser que les couleurs à l'époque étaient trop lumineuse, mais là maintenant, elles n'ont pas l'air si mal."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Sans blague." La robe de Fred pour la soirée était un magenta brillant, et la sienne était une couleur entre jaune et orange. Elevant sa voix pour porter dans l'autre pièce, elle appela, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces gens? Est-ce que le monde vient de changer du noir-et-blanc, genre, l'année dernière?"

La voix d'Angel flotta en retour, "D'une façon, oui. Ils viennent juste de perfectionner les teintures anilines. Les gens aiment le nouvel effet. De plus, l'éclairage n'est habituellement pas aussi lumineux que celui auquel vous êtes habituée. Vos robes auront l'air mieux dans la salle de bal."

"Tu promets?" dit Fred. Cordélia entendit Angel rire.

"Vous avez une broche ou quelque chose?" dit Gunn de sa place dans le coin. Il portait un costume du soir noir, autour duquel il avait épinglé la draperie bleue en velours comme une sorte de toge-écharpe, un essai pour avoir l'air oriental. En ce moment, il luttait, avec un succès limité, pour créer quelque chose qui pourrait être un turban. "Ce truc ne veut pas rester plié."

"Laisse-moi travaillé là-dessus," dit Fred, se levant pour l'aider. "Tu crois qu'on pourrais épingler une plume sur le devant?"

Alors que Fred commença à s'occuper de la toge improvisée de Gunn, Cordélia mit ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle grimaça comme elle les vissait en place; elles étaient lourdes, et elles n'étaient pas faites pour de oreilles percées, ce qui signifiait que ça donnerait l'air qu'elles allaient étirer ses oreilles jusqu'à ses genoux avant que la soirée ne soit finie. Elles étaient jolies, cependant -- élaborée et étincelante, BIEN trop pour ses critères à elle, mais manifestement exactes pour la perruque et la robe.

Elle étudia son reflet pendant un moment. La robe avait un décolleté plus profond que ce que à quoi elle s'était attendue; est-ce que ces gens n'étaient pas censés être prudes? Les manches bouffantes étaient extrêmement -- extrêmes. Mais aussi extravagant qu'était tout ça, Cordélia aimait bien. Le style était quelque chose qu'on pouvait sentir, du moins si on grandissait en faisant des sauts à Milan pour faire du shopping. Les coupes et les couleurs changeaient, mais ce sens que tout marchait simplement.

Elle lança un regard sur le côté et fronça le nez; on pouvait également sentir que les choses ne marchaient pas du tout.

"Je ressemble à un gland de rideau," se plaignit Fred. Elle tira sur la dentelle dorée à sa gorge; sa jupe large et les ondulations à son décolleté engloutissaient sa petite carrure. Au moins ses cheveux étaient jolis; ils avaient fait qu'ils ressemblent approximativement à ceux de la perruque de Cordélia. "Comment se fait-il que la maigrichonne doit être celle sans goût?"

"Ca n'est pas si mal," mentit Cordélia. "Tu seras -- hum – très visible dans le noir. Hey, la dentelle dorée marche peut-être comme réflecteur ou quelque chose. Comme sur un vélo."

"Nous sommes quelques décennies avant les phares," dit Fred d'un air maussade. Elle retourna travailler sur le turban-en-cours de Gunn.

"Tu es magnifique dans n'importe quoi, Fred. Et, du bon côté – au moins tu ne ressembles pas à l'un de ces champignons dans Fantasia," dit Gunn. "Hey, Angel! Viens ici dans ta tenue de fantaisie à l'eau de rose. J'apprécierais avoir quelque chose de quoi me moquer à part de moi-même."

Angel avança dans la pièce, portant ses vêtements pour la soirée. Cordélia sentit un énorme sourire se plaquer sur son visage. Gunn eut l'air totalement indigné.

"C'est la nouvelle mode Américaine," expliqua Angel. "Ils l'appellent le smoking. Je pense que ça pourrait avoir du succès."

Son visage était sérieux, mais il y avait de l'humour dans ses yeux que Cordélia reconnu et accueilli avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas juste essayé de la rassurer quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait une raison de continuer à avancer; il avait dit la vérité. Angel allait vraiment bien allé.

"Tu as l'air super," dit-elle. "Très élégant."

C'était un compliment assez simple, mais Angel sembla apprécier. Cet homme est un tel idiot à propos des vêtements, pensa Cordélia. Pas étonnant qu'on s'entende bien. Il redressa le noeud de sa cravate, et elle se leva et pirouetta pour son inspection. Quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard d'Angel, il lui souriait chaudement. "Ce siècle te va à merveille," dit-il doucement.

"Je suis plutôt sceptique pour les manches bouffantes," dit Cordélia. "Mais j'adore les boucles d'oreilles. Très bling-bling." Comme elle s'y était attendue, le visage d'Angel se troubla avec confusion; le monde d'Angel et le monde du bling-bling ne se mélangeaient pas.

"J'aurais pu avoir un smoking?" dit Gunn. "Angel, tu as de très gros ennuis. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te procurais un smoking?"

Angel fronça les sourcils. "Quand on a été au ballet, tu t'es plains de ton smoking toute la soirée. J'ai pensé que tu n'en voudrais pas un."

Gunn souleva le velours bleu. "Tu as pensé que je préférais porter des rideaux?" Angel haussa les épaules.

Fred dit de façon apaisante, "Penses-y, Charles. Tu ne devras porter le turban qu'une fois, mais tu pourras raconter l'histoire pour toujours."

"Je ne raconterai rien de tout ceci à qui que ce soit," dit Gunn, épinglant en place un turban enfin moyennement compétent. "Et vous non plus. On est clair là-dessus?"

"Concoctons simplement un plan de jeu," dit Cordélia. Elle prit une autre gorgée de la liqueur douce et collante qu'Angel avait commandée, se résolvant à ne plus jamais boire de l'eau-de-vie à la prune. "Tout d'abord, prenons le pire scénario. Combien de temps on donne à ta famille de vampires pour qu'ils se montrent? Dix minutes? Deux heures?"

"Plus deux heures," dit Angel, redevenant instantanément sérieux. "Pas beaucoup plus que ça – mais après deux heures, on devra s'inquiéter."

"Darla aimait être en retard pour être à la mode?" supposa Cordélia.

Il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise comme il secouait la tête. "On ne savait juste pas quand elle déciderait de tuer quelqu'un en chemin."

"Donc, s'ils ne se pointent pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite?" demanda Gunn. "On commence à fouiller Sighisoara? Tu pourras peut-être utiliser ton radar pour vamp --"

"Ca sera plus dur à faire ici," dit Angel. "La Roumanie grouille de vampires, particulièrement durant cette ère. Je saurais tout de même savoir si un des vampires de ma lignée était très proche, mais ça va être plus difficile de les désigner hors de cette foule."

Cordélia n'aimait le son de ça, mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus aimé le son de tout ceci. "Ca veut dire – tu veux qu'on aille voir les bohémiens? Ca ne va pas marcher, Angel. ON a peut-être accepté qu'ils doivent mourir pour le plus grand bien du futur, mais je suppose qu'ils ne le verront peut-être pas de cette façon. Particulièrement venant de toi."

"Je réalise ça," répondit Angel. "On devra juste les surveiller. Attendre que Darla et Spike et Dru fassent leur démarche. Ensuite – on devra reprendre de là."

Fred baissa la tête. "Tu veux dire qu'il se pourrait qu'on doive tuer les bohémiens nous-même?"

Ils furent tous silencieux pendant un moment. Angel dit finalement, "Je n'en sais rien. La chose important est de s'assurer qu'ils ne suppriment pas la malédiction. Nous devrons peut-être juste être capable de tuer Drusilla et Spike."

Cordélia remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit Darla.

"Bien, alors, regardons les choses d'un bon côté," dit résolument Fred. "S'ils se montrent, nous tuons simplement Drusilla, n'est-ce pas? Poof!"

"Mais ça changera le futur aussi," protesta Gunn. "Je ne dis pas que Dru a fait un grand bien au monde après ça, mais elle a fait quelque chose. Et on sait tous maintenant comme il est facile de foutre les choses en l'air."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Mais le monde n'a pas changé tant que ça, vraiment – sans compter ce qu'Angélus a fait avec le Juge. C'est un gros 'sans compter,' mais sérieusement. Vous vous souvenez de toutes ces choses que Fred disait au musée, à propos de Picasso et Warhol et tout ça? Je veux dire, à partir de ce moment, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir sans changer l'histoire. C'est juste -- fait. On ne peut que choisir le moindre des nonante jillions de méchants, et tuer Dru semble être ça."

Fred acquiesça. "Le dommage sur la ligne du temps est fait, Charles. A partir de ce moment, nous ne pouvons que le minimiser."

"Je veux juste m'assurer que le dommage qu'on fait ne nous laissera pas coincé ici," dit Gunn.

"On ne tue pas Drusilla à moins qu'on y soit forcé," dit Angel. "On ne fait rien à moins qu'on y soit forcé." Sa voix était étonnamment ferme, et Cordélia le fixa.

"Je suppose qu'on verra ce qui se passera quand on y sera," dit Gunn. "Maintenant tout ce qu'on fait est passé deux heures d'un bal du 19ème siècle."

Fred dit, "Je suppose qu'un bal signifie danser. Je sais comment faire la valse, et quelques quadrilles écossaises – j'ai dû faire un sortie au lycée. Ma grand-mère a insisté." Quand les yeux de Gunn' s'écarquillèrent, elle ajouta, "Ca signifie que j'étais débutante." Il soupira de soulagement.

"J'ai fait tout le circuit deb aussi," dit Cordélia. "Donc, on est d'accord pour les danses, non?"

"Probablement," dit Angel. "Mais il y a beaucoup que vous devez savoir – par exemple, vous vous tenez mal. Vous devez être un peu moins libre avec votre langage corporel. Plus contrôlée, plus formelle."

Cordélia se redressa un peu plus droite; suffisamment pour que les baleines du corset lui entre un peu moins inconfortablement dans la peau. "Plus formelle. Compris."

Fred dit, "Est-ce qu'il y aura quelque chose à pour manger? Pas que ces, euh, saucisses bizarres n'étaient pas simplement super, mais – vous me connaissez moi et mon estomac. Trop n'est jamais assez."

"Ne dit pas ça," dit Angel. "Se référer à n'importe quelle partie de votre corps, sauf peut-être vos mains ou votre tête – ça serait incroyablement grossier. Il va y avoir des gens au rez-de-chaussée qui seraient consternés que tu ais dit le mot estomac en public."

"Tu DOIS te ficher de nous," dit Cordélia. Quand Angel ne fendit pas un sourire, elle commença à devenir encore plus inquiète. "Donc, jurer est complètement hors de question --"

"Complètement," dit Angel. "Gunn ou moi pourrions nous en tirer si nous parlions à un autre homme. Mais pas toi ou Fred. Vous deux avez besoin de savoir comment tenir vos éventails --"

"Il y a une mauvaise façon de tenir un éventail?" dit Fred.

"Les tenir de façon différente signifie des choses différentes," dit Angel. "Vous ne voulez pas offenser ou encourager les mauvaises personnes par mégarde. Gardez toujours vos gants sur vous. Si quelqu'un vous envoi une fleur, montrez-la moi. Elles ont toutes une signification; ça serait un message, pas un cadeau."

Ils commencèrent leur cours d'instruction sur les méthodes et les manières de la fin du 19ème siècle, et Cordélia écouta attentivement. Mais sous son attention était une sorte d'étonnement et de malaise. Elle était si accoutumée de penser à Angel comme celui qui était perpétuellement un peu hors du coup; maintenant c'était son rôle à elle. Il avait dû lui montrer comment allumer les lampes, ce qu'il fallait utiliser pour se brosser les dents, même comment porter ses sous-vêtements.

Elle plaça une main sur son abdomen, sentit le corset de confinement sous sa robe de bal. S'ils ne pouvaient pas retourné dans leur futur – s'ils restaient coincés dans cette ère, d'une façon ou d'une autre – ça serait comme ça pour toujours. Toujours être quelques pas derrière, toujours compter sur Angel pour les remettre sur le bon chemin. Des contraintes invisibles les maintenant à un endroit difficile. Cordélia n'était pas sure qu'elle pourrait le supporter. Est-ce que c'est comme ça pour Angel? se demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que le présent est aussi bizarre pour lui que le passé l'est pour nous?

Non, décida-t-elle. Rien n'est aussi bizarre que ce sous-vêtement.

Finalement, comme ils se levaient pour partir, Gunn – qui avait pris sa place devant eux, seyant une règle étrangère, dit, "Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Madagascar?"

Cordélia regarda les autres, qui la regardèrent en retour d'un air assez déconcerté. Angel dit finalement, "Euh, c'est une île sur la côte Est de l'Afrique."

"Ouais, j'en savais autant," dit Gunn. "J'ai regardé Carmen Sandiego comme tout le monde. Mais je ne peux pas faire deux heures de conversation rien que sur ça. Quoi d'autre?"

"Ils ont des lémuriens là-bas," dit Fred. "Ce sont les primates les plus petits et primitifs."

"Lémuriens. Pigé." Gunn frappa ses mains ensemble. "Quoi d'autre?"

Tout le monde fut silencieux pendant un autre moment. Cordélia se rappela d'une excursion qu'elle avait faite au Zoo de San Diego. "Certains lémuriens ont des queues baguées?"

Gunn grogna. "Ca va être une longue nuit."

* * *

C'était un bon jour pour être vivant. Ou, dans le cas de Spike, un bon jour pour être mort. 

Biensûr, le soleil était haut dans le ciel clair d'hivers, ce qui était difficilement les conditions idéales pour un vampire pour faire une ballade, mais l'irritation que Spike aurait pu ressentir au sujet de la nécessité de se baisser entre les zones d'ombres dans la forêt était plus que contrebalancée par sa bonne humeur. Angélus était parti – probablement à cause d'une dispute avec Darla, étant donné sa réticence au sujet de son départ soudain. Il serait probablement bientôt de retour – ces deux-là aimaient trop se réconcilier pour rester séparés longtemps – mais durant son absence Drusilla consacrait son entière attention à Spike, et Darla avait soudainement décidé de les laisser s'amuser pour une fois. En ce qui concernait Spike, le plus longtemps Angélus boudait quelque part bien loin d'eux, le mieux c'était.

Si seulement le soleil se dépêchait de se coucher, le jour serait parfait. En d'autres mots, la nuit.

Spike fit son chemin à travers la forêt, suivant un sentier qui aurait eu l'air fantasque pour des observateurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il utilisait les ombres comme un chemin de pierres dans une mare de soleil. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit entre la forêt et la route principale de Sighisoara que ses enquêtes dans la ville avaient indiquées, était souvent utilisé comme campement par les bohémiens. 'Enquêtes' n'était pas exactement le bon mot pour avoir saisi des étrangers dans la rue et les avoir terrifiés jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais Spike n'avait jamais privilégié les méthodes subtiles. De plus, ça avait marché.

Soudainement il s'arrêta, pénétrant dans les ombres avec une fluidité exercée. Quelque chose était différent dans l'air autour de lui : presque imperceptiblement, ça bourdonnait, un groupe vibratoire par un battement de cœur. Un battement de cœur qui était très proche. Proie.

Spike sourit pour lui-même. Son bon jour venait de devenir encore meilleur.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, remplissant la forêt avec une obscurité agréable qui était plus convenue aux sens de Spike et à son but. Il se déplaça plus rapidement maintenant, moins inhibé par les plaques craintives de soleil. Le battement de cœur était plus fort dans es oreilles maintenant, mais son rythme était aussi régulier qu'il l'avait été quand il l'avait entendu en premier lieu. Le stupide idiot n'avait aucune idée qu'il était chassé.

C'était plus amusant quand ils le savaient.

Délibérément, Spike marcha sur une branche tombée, la brisant bruyamment en deux.

Le battement de cœur commença soudainement à s'accélérer.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Devant lui, Spike vit un jeune homme courir à travers la forêt, ralenti par les branches basses qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais que Spike pouvait. La traînée qu'il laissait était marquée aussi clairement par le parfum enivrant de la peur que par la végétation dérangée.

Spike se mit à courir, égalant facilement et puis dépassant le pas de son gibier. Le martèlement du battement de cœur était un tambour dans sa tête maintenant, le pressant, le remplissant avec une montée de force qui n'avait jamais omit de l'enthousiasmer ou de l'enchanter.

Une seconde plus tard, ce fut fini. Le garçon – il était un peu plus qu'un enfant – haleta comme Spike le jeta sur le sol, puis essaya vainement de repousser son agresseur. Spike envisagea brièvement de le laisser partir, puis décida qu'il avait trop faim pour perdre du temps à jouer avec sa nourriture. Temps de manger.

Il laissa sortir un grognement et abaissa ses crocs vers le cou du garçon.

"Démon!" cria le garçon. L'oreille de Spike était près de sa bouche, et le bruit le fit reculer.

"Par l'enfer, évidemment que je suis un démon," confirma-t-il de façon irritable. "Quand quelque chose te saute dessus dans le noir et empoigne ta gorge, ça n'est habituellement pas le vendeur d'encyclopédie. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je te tue."

"Démon!" hurla encore le garçon. Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix, mais également de la colère et une mesure de détermination qui aurait rendu Spike un peu inquiet, si la situation n'avait pas été si entièrement à son avantage. "Tu peux prendre ma vie, mais tu ne détruiras pas notre vengeance. Il souffre; je l'ai vu."

Spike n'écoutait pas; il se concentrait pour coincer sa victime à terre et exposer sa gorge. Il y avait la jugulaire, une source riche, mûre, suppliant d'être exploitée et vidée.

Une fois encore, Spike s'apprêta à mordre.

Il entendit quelque chose siffler dans l'air, et sentit une douleur aigue entre ses omoplates.

Avec un grognement, Spike se leva et se retourna, gardant prise sur sa victime d'une main tandis qu'il agrippait son dos de l'autre. Il avait été touché par une flèche; quand il la retira, il vit que c'était une seule pièce de bois aiguisée, faisant que ça ressemble plus à un pieu qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre habituellement tiré d'un arc. Il le jeta au sol avec dégoût, et réalisa qu'il était rapidement encerclé par une foule d'homme armé, brandissant des torches.

Au moins, pensa-t-il avec aigreur, Darla serait contente qu'il ait trouvé les bohémiens.

Il y en avait au moins trente, et probablement plus arrivait. Spike savourait un massacre, mais il savourait plus sa peau, et ces chances n'étaient pas exactement idéales.

Il poussa son pied sur la poitrine de sa victime voulue. Au moins deux côtes se cassèrent sous son talon, et le garçon hurla de douleur. "Votre petit copain ici est toujours en vie," grogna Spike à la foule qui se rassemblait. "Un pas de plus par l'un de vous et il ne le sera plus."

La foule formait désormais un cercle autour de Spike, mais il n'était plus fermé sur lui. Spike garda fermement sa botte au centre du torse du garçon tandis qu'il envisageait quoi faire ensuite.

Un des bohémiens – un homme aux cheveux gris qui était mince au point de la maigreur – s'avança. Spike grogna vers lui, et bourra son pied vers le bas jusqu'à ce que le garçon au sol fasse un cri bas, gargouillant de douleur. "Je crois que je t'ai dit de rester en arrière."

L'homme mince s'arrêta. Puis, levant une main, il commença à parler, chuchotant des mots en une langue que Spike ne connaissait pas.

Les bohémiens et leurs superstitions. Spike rit et déclara de façon moqueuse, "Des bâtons et des pierres --"

Il s'arrêta abruptement. Le sol sous ses pieds devenait distinctement inconfortable.

Lentement, le bohémien mince abaissa sa main. Il sourit. Les semelles des pieds de Spike commencèrent à fumer.

Par l'enfer, ils étaient seulement venus consacrer le sol juste sous lui.

Spike sauta en arrière, perdit l'équilibre, et posa ses mains sur le sol pour se stabiliser. Ses paumes grésillèrent et il hurla. Maintenant il sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, comme un homme performant une danse bizarre et frénétique. Une flèche de bois se planta dans son torse, trop près de son coeur pour le bien-être.

Spike chancela en arrière, et les bohémiens se précipitèrent pour aider leur camarade. Pendant un bref moment, ils semblèrent plus absorbés par amener la victime voulue de Spike en sûreté que de poursuivre son agresseur.

Spike se sauva, boitillant sur des pieds cloqués et jurant libéralement. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les bohémiens célébrer.

Pas un si bon jour, après tout.

* * *

Le garçon – son nom était Ernst – tremblait toujours comme il s'asseyait près du feu; la tasse qu'il berçait secouait si violemment que la vieille femme craignit qu'il ne renverse son contenu et en rajoute à sa douleur déjà considérable en se brûlant. Mais ses blessures physiques cicatriseraient, en y donnant du temps. Que son esprit cicatriserait était moins certain, si le regard terne de peur dans ses yeux était une mesure honnête. 

"Dis-moi ce que tu as vu," dit-elle.

La foule rassemblée tomba dans le silence – pas de petit accomplissement, comme chaque membre adulte du clan s'était rassemblé autour du feu ouvert qui avait été allumé au centre du camp aussitôt que la pénombre était tombée.

"Mère Yanna." Ca n'était pas le garçon qui lui avait répondu, mais Gregor. Une mesure géante parmi les Kalderash – et bien d'autres --, il avait presque une tête au-dessus de tous les hommes du clan, et était respecté pour plus que juste sa force physique. Mère Yanna avait été contente quand sa fille Ilsa l'ait choisi lui parmi tout le reste de ses prétendants; elle avait senti la justice du parti, avait senti que les enfants de l'union seraient forts et doués. Gia avait été les deux.

"Mère Yanna," répéta Gregor, "le garçon est passé par assez de choses ce soir. Ceci ne peut-il pas attendre jusqu'au matin?"

"Ca ne peut pas," dit sévèrement Mère Yanna. Gregor avait le luxe de considérer le bien-être d'une personne; le poids du clan reposait sur ses épaules à elle. "Le garçon a presque péri pour nous apporter des nouvelles. Il devrait au moins les livrer. Parle, garçon."

La note de commandement dans sa voix eu l'effet désiré. Ernst agrippa sa tasse plus étroitement et, levant à peine les yeux, dit, "Le démon souffre. Je l'ai vu moi-même."

Il y eu un murmure d'approbation autour du feu. "Dis-nous plus," dit Mère Yanna.

"Je l'ai trouvé se cachant du jour dans une grange. Ca frissonnait et se tordait comme un homme à l'agonie, et je l'ai entendu pleurer et gémir. Puis ça m'a vu, mais je n'ai pas fui." Comme il racontait son histoire, Ernst s'assit un peu plus droit. "Le démon s'est recroquevillé loin de moi, et ses yeux étaient sauvages, comme un homme avec de la fièvre. Ca m'a parlé."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a dit?"

"Ca a dit que c'était désolé. Ca a supplié mon pardon."

Mère Yanna sentit un sourire tirer sur ses lèvres plissées. "Comment as-tu répondu?"

Ernst dit, "Je suis rester silencieux, Mère Yanna."

"Alors tu lui as donné la seule réponse que ça recevra jamais," lui dit-elle. "Nous avons donné naissance à notre vengeance, et maintenant elle vit et grandit. Tu as bien fait, mon enfant." De l'autre côté du feu, Gregor hocha la tête avec satisfaction. A côté de lui, Ilsa leva la tête – elle avait à peine été capable de parler depuis la mort de leur fille. Gregor prit sa main fragile dans sa main puissante à lui et la serra fort, comme s'il pouvait lui transférer une partie de sa force. Puis, regardant le groupe assemblé, il dit, "Demain, si ça convient au clan, nous romprons le camp. Nous laisserons les cendres de ma fille ici, et prendrons son souvenir avec nous."

Tout autour du feu, il y eu des acquiescements d'approbation. Mais Ernst avait à nouveau baissé la tête; il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont son visage était caché, pensa Mère Yanna. C'était presque comme si --

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais nous dire," dit-elle, plissant les yeux. "Mais tu as peur, parce que c'est un nouveau mal."

Ernst acquiesça muettement. Mère Yanna tituba autour du feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne devant lui. Elle posa une main sous son menton et le fit lever la tête de sorte qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis âgée, mon enfant, et j'ai connu plus de tristesse et de douleur que toi. Ne m'épargne pas."

Précipitamment, Ernst dit, "L'autre démon – celui qui est venu nous voir et clamait être du futur – c'est toujours ici."

De tout autour du feu de camp, Mère Yanna entendit de bas halètement de colère.

"En es-tu certain?" demanda Gregor au garçon.

"Quand je suis parti d'ici avait la première lueur ce matin, je suis d'abord allée à la demeure dans la ville où les démons avaient fait leur antre. J'ai vu de la lumière par les fenêtres, et j'ai pensé qu'Angélus était retourné là-bas, donc j'ai attendu. Puis une charrette est venue, et ceux de l'intérieur sont sortis, Angélus était parmi eux."

"Quel était son aspect?"

Ernst la regarda d'un air déconcerté. "Mère Yanna?"

Impatiemment, elle dit, "Décris-le."

"Il marchait en se tenant droit," dit Ernst. "Il menait les autres à la charrette."

Une suspicion avait commencé à se former dans la tête de la vieille femme. "Où sont-ils allés?"

"A l'Hôtel Lebada, dans la ville. Ils avaient pris une suite de chambres là-bas. Je me suis caché sur le balcon et les ai observés à travers un trou dans les volets." Avec du dédain qui encadrait du mépris, Ernst dit, "Angélus était là, et l'homme mauresque et les deux femmes. Ils s'habillaient de parures. J'ai vu Angélus sourire et rire. Je ne pouvais plus regarder et suis parti."

Mère Yanna acquiesça sinistrement comme elle commençait à rassembler la séquence des événements. "Et ce fut quand tu revenais pour me dire cela que tu es tombé sur la grange, et as trouvé le démon que nous avons maudit se cachant là."

"Oui, Mère Yanna." Ernst secoua la tête avec confusion. "Si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Les deux étaient semblables dans chaque détail, mais l'un était honteux et l'autre heureux."

Oui, pensa la vieille femme, les deux démons étaient effectivement semblables. Si l'histoire que la créature qui était venue dans leur camp leur avait dit n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, la seule chose qui le séparait du vampire que Ernst avait trouvé dans la grange était une centaine d'années. Dans une centaine d'année, à peine une ondulation dans le large océan de l'histoire, la vengeance qu'elle avait soigneusement travaillée serait complètement érodée, et la preuve de cela résidait actuellement dans l'hôtel le plus chic de Bucarest et savourait la société de la ville.

Les mains de Mère Yanna commencèrent à trembler, pas avec l'âge. Elle tremblait de fureur.

"Le démon nous a menti," dit Gregor. "Ca a dit que ça retournerait à son époque aussitôt que notre vengeance serait assurée."

"En effet, le démon a menti," dit amèrement Mère Yanna. "Quels innocents nous sommes, d'avoir jamais cru que ça pourrait dire la vérité."

Sa voix tremblant d'émotion, Ilsa dit, "Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas nous laisser pleurer en paix? Qu'est-ce que ça veut?"

"Ca a l'intention de soulever la malédiction," cracha Mère Yanna. "De finir sa souffrance. Ca cherche a annulé notre vengeance."

Le visage de Gregor était sinistre comme il dit, "Les démons se sont ligués contre nous. Ils ont envoyés l'un de leur nombre pour tuer Ernst avant qu'il ne puisse nous dire cette nouvelle."

Ilsa prit le bras de son mari, son visage pâle. "Contre une foule de démons, quelle protection avons-nous? Quelques envoûtements ne les tiendront pas longtemps à distance."

Une autre des femmes acquiesça avec approbation. "Nous avons déjà assez à déplorer dans la perte de Gia. Nous devrions fuir, avant que tous nos enfants ne la rejoignent."

En même temps, une douzaine ou plus de voix commencèrent à argumenter et à débattre, et le crépitement du feu du camp fut rapidement noyé par la clameur. Même Gregor était en grand débat avec deux hommes assis le plus près de lui. Se détournant de Ernst, Mère Yanna marcha dans le cercle de lumière du feu, où tout le monde pouvait la voir. Puis elle attendit simplement que le silence retombe, comme elle savait qu'il le ferait.

"Fuiriez-vous?" demanda-elle. "Très bien. Mais jusqu'où? Montrez-moi un pays où le soleil ne se couche jamais, où les démons ne peuvent pas marcher, et je vous suivrai volontiers là-bas. Est-ce que l'un de vous connaît un tel endroit?"

Comme elle l'avait escompté, personne ne parla. Mère Yanna hocha brusquement la tête. "Nous sommes des Kalderash," dit-elle. "Nous ne fuyons pas."

"Il n'y a pas de lâches autour de ce feu," dit calmement Gregor. "Mais et si ce démon du futur annule notre vengeance? Que ferons-nous?"

Mère Yanna mit sa main dans son manteau et leva un pieu. Son bras, qui était faible avec l'âge, faisait mal avec l'effort, mais elle ne l'abaissa pas.

"Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir de vengeance," dit-elle, "alors nous aurons justice à la place."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

"Présentation de sa Majesté la Plus Royale, le Calife de Madagascar, Mohammed Ali!"

Gunn entra dans la pièce en premier, hochant légèrement la tête vers les nombreuses personnes finement habillées qui se tournèrent pour le fixer. Son turban était fixé, son rideau de velours drapé et son comportement exactement correct: formel, fier, même royal. Angel sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Gunn avait ça en lui.

"Présentation de Maîtresse Winifred Burkle et Maîtresse Cordélia Chase des Etats-Unis d'Amérique."

Angel resta en arrière un moment, puis suivit le reste de son équipe. L'entrée de Gunn, sans surprise, avait provoqué une ondulation de murmures intéressés, et Angel fut capable de se glisser dans la salle de bal inaperçu et, encore plus important, non annoncé. Si Darla et Drusilla étaient déjà au bal, Angel avait décidé qu'il préférerait ne pas faire savoir sa présence trop tôt.

Fred soupira comme elle regardait autour d'elle. "Ca doit être le plus bel endroit que j'ai jamais vu."

Le sol de la salle de bal était du marbre de couleur crème moucheté d'or, le haut plafond sculpté et doré et éclairé par des chandeliers raffinés avec des facettes de cristal qui scintillaient. Des panneaux d'huile illustrant chacune des sept Muses décoraient les murs, avec des filles nubiles et de gros chérubins dans un ciel bleu et des roses roses. Des candélabres sur les tables fournissaient un peu plus de lumière, et un orchestre jouait un air simple, n'étant pas prévu pour la danse. Des femmes en robes de satins et des hommes en soie noire hochèrent la tête et firent la révérence et s'inclinèrent – surtout devant Gunn, qui ne semblait pas mécontent par l'attention. Les bijoux qu'ils portaient étincelaient presque autant que les cristaux au-dessus de leur tête. Déjà vu, déjà vécu, pensa Angel. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire que c'était une affaire assez provinciale, il vit le respect dans les yeux de Fred, et le ravissement dans ceux de Cordélia, et il resta silencieux.

"Ok," dit Cordélia à voix basse, "J'ai filtré et scanné la salle deux fois maintenant, et pas de Darla ou de Dru."

"Non," dit Angel. Il essaya de les sentir du mieux qu'il pouvait – mais dans la première cohue de la soirée, avec plus d'une centaine de battements de coeur humain pompant du sang en rythme autour de lui, ses sens n'étaient pas des plus aigus. "Peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas encore arrivées."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent?" dit Cordélia. "On se mélange? Parce que ces gens ressemblent à un groupe de nigauds." Elle fit l'un de ses meilleurs sourires à une vieille femme qui passait près d'eux.

La tension et l'incertitude des dernières semaines s'élevèrent à nouveau à l'intérieur d'Angel – tout ce qui avait jamais eu de l'importance dépendait sur le fait de prendre les bonnes décisions et de faire les bonnes actions dans les prochaines heures. Mais se soumettre à ses peurs n'aiderait pas non plus; il se força à se relaxer, se concentrer, trouver un élément de cette situation chaotique sur lequel il pouvait joyeusement se concentrer.

La robe de Cordélia avait la couleur des braises de cheminées, s'ajustait étroitement autour de sa taille et de ses seins, s'évasant dans des manches bouffantes qui encadraient son visage. Ses gants blancs appelaient l'attention sur ses fines mains, et les boucles d'oreilles capturaient la lumière brillante dans ses yeux. L'orchestre prépara ses partitions et la foule commença à réagir, se mettant en place pour le premier numéro de la soirée. "Jusque là," dit Angel, "nous dansons."

Cordélia souleva un sourcil. "Tu vas danser?"

"Je ne fais rien ayant été inventé après 1910," dit Angel.

"Je suppose que ça élimine le concours de smurf pour plus tard," dit Gunn. "Est-ce que je devrais, genre, essayer un accent?" Fred secoua rapidement la tête.

"Mais avant 1910 – c'est ok." Le sourire de Cordélia était en partie taquin, mais en partie bonheurs.

"Exactement." Angel prit sa main et commença à la guider jusqu'à la piste. "On devra se contenter de la valse."

"Oh, je crois que je peux m'en sortir," rit Cordélia.

* * *

Des coeurs comme des roulements de tambours, thump thump, thump thump. Les tambours étaient bruyants et rapides, comme dans une boîte de nuit. Quelle était la boîte de nuit que Spike avait tant aimé, celle où elle avait récolté toutes ces oreilles? 

"Voyez les abeilles des Bee Gees," chanta gaiement Dru.

"Très joli," dit distraitement Darla comme elles s'approchaient de la salle de bal. Grand-mère n'écoutait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle ne le faisait jamais quand ça n'était pas Papa qui parlait, ou quand ça n'était pas des couteaux qui sortaient des gens. La coupure dans la poitrine de Dru faisait toujours mal, et elle se demanda si ça saignerait lorsqu'elle danserait, faisant une rose rouge au milieu de toutes ses ondulations blanches.

"Les roses sont les coeurs les plus rouges de tous," dit Dru. "Spike ne coupera pas les fleurs cette fois. Elles grandiront sans épines, et Papa ne devra plus jamais saigner."

Les yeux de Darla étaient des verres aiguisés, casés, des fenêtres brisées. "Tu es à nouveau presque sensée."

"Désolée," Dru baissa les yeux. "J'essaye de revenir en arrière."

Elles passèrent devant un miroir dans l'entrée, et il était aussi méchant que tous les autres miroirs, et il ne voulait pas montrer à Dru comme elle était jolie dans sa robe de satin blanc. Spike et Angélus n'avaient pas été là pour lui dire, et Darla n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa propre robe, qui était noire comme la nuit. "Tu es le ciel," dit Dru. "Je suis la lune."

"Nous sommes sur le point d'être en public, Drusilla," dit Darla d'un ton brusque. "Garde ta poésie pour ceux qui l'apprécie. Les enfants et les cadavres et Spike."

La musique avait déjà commencé, et les danseurs tourbillonnaient sur la piste, des confettis et des cuillères à café. L'homme à l'embrasure de la porte allait leur demander leurs noms, ensuite il les dirait très fort. Dru n'aimait pas que n'importe qui dise son nom. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et au-delà, releva le chiffon humide à l'intérieur de lui et le tordit vers l'extérieur comme elle disait, "Nous n'avons pas de noms. Pas de noms du tout."

"Pas de noms du tout," répéta-t-il doucement, et il fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer. Tordre, tordre. Grand-mère la guidait dans la salle – et puis elle s'arrêta. Puis Dru vit pourquoi.

Angélus était là. Non, pas Angélus -- Angel, l'affreux Angel, Angel qui mettait le feu et déterrait toutes les choses qui devaient rester enterrées. Et la fille qui voyait des choses comme elle, mais différemment d'elle, et ces autres aussi.

"Comment – comment cela peut-il être?" haleta Darla. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés avec choc, une main à sa gorge. Autour de son poignet, son bracelet hologramme scintilla avec tous les petits danseurs.

Dru fronça les sourcils, et toute les jolies lumières dansantes dans sa tête, celles qui avaient zoomé quand elle avait lu le livre sur la machine à voyager dans le temps, semblèrent s'éteindre immédiatement. "Ils sont revenus," dit Dru. "Je n'ai pas vu ça. Je n'ai pas vu cette page. Quelqu'un l'a déchirée, et déchirer les livres est très méchant."

"Sont revenus? Ils?" Darla répéta les mots, mais elle fixait uniquement Angel. "Comment peut-il être ici? Comment peut-il être en train de -- danser?"

"Je n'ai pas vu," répéta Dru. Ca n'allait pas, vraiment pas, de l'encre sur le dessus-de-lit, des cris près du policier, de l'eau bénite dans les yeux d'Angel. Elle tapa du pied. "C'est MA fin!" insista-t-elle.

"Ta fin? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Darla agrippa le bras de Dru très, très fort. Elle la fixa avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. La coupure dans la poitrine de Dru fit mal à nouveau.

"Des lames," gémit Dru "Trop de lames. Les poupées de papier sont en petits morceaux. Un chapeau, un pied, une tête."

"Raconte-moi au sujet de tes poupées," dit Darla, observant Angel glisser sur la piste avec la fille en orange. "Raconte-moi au sujet de celle avec les cheveux sombres."

"Tu n'écouteras pas," insista Dru. "Tu as des rubans dans les oreilles, Grand-mère."

"Met-moi à l'épreuve," dit Darla.

* * *

"Les dames ne portent pas de turbans, évidemment," dit Charles de façon grandiose à sa petite audience d'auditeurs extasiés. "Elles coiffent leurs cheveux de façons raffinées, avec des perles et des tresses, et portent de beaux manteaux de – fourrure de lémuriens." 

Les gens autour de lui eurent l'air convenablement impressionné. Fred essaya très fort de ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Elle connaissait Charles depuis presque une année, durant laquelle elle avait cru qu'elle avait vu tous les côtés de sa personnalité: le côté fâché, le côté amusant, le côté gentil, le côté fou-de-ballet. Mais elle n'avait jamais supposé que au noyau même, le garçon était un cabotin complet.

"Votre Majesté," dit une femme en haletant, "est-ce que le Calife est le souverain de tout Madagascar?"

"Biensûr que non, Bertha," dit son mari avec un sourire d'excuse dans la direction de Charles. "Tu devrais savoir ce qu'est un calife. Ce sont des dirigeants islamiques, les descendants directs du prophète Mahomet lui-même, et on pense qu'ils sont les orateurs divinement ordonnés de la volonté de Dieu sur terre. J'avais pensé que le califat avait été démantelé au 13ème siècle, mais apparemment ça a survécu dans la coutume locale, n'est-ce pas?"

C'est ça qu'est un calife? pensa Fred. Je pensais que c'était juste un cheik ou quelque chose du genre. Charles eut l'air semblablement confus pendant un moment, mais il mit juste une main sur son torse et sourit. "Oui. Je suis – l'un d'eux."

Il lança un regard à Fred, comme s'il espérait qu'elle l'aide. Elle sourit, espérant qu'il verrait ce qu'elle voyait: Charles Gunn n'avait besoin d'aucune aide, pas dans ce siècle ou dans un autre. Charles avait dû avoir compris le message car il sourit en retour.

Un vieil homme corpulent avec une moustache en guidon demanda, "Je dis, y a-t-il beaucoup de guerres triballes à Madagascar?"

Fred observa Charles envisager être offenser, puis commencer à être amusé. "Nous avons de grandes et terribles guerres," dit Charles de sa meilleur voix c'est-CNN. "Même maintenant, ma tribu -- les Lakers – lutte pour vaincre nos ennemis, les Sacramento Kings."

"Ohh," dit la foule. Fred leva son éventail devant son visage de sorte qu'elle puisse sourire inaperçue.

* * *

Un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois -- 

Cordélia n'avait pas mentit pour le circuit deb; elle avait eu ses robes de dentelle blanche et ses perles, les escortes qui sentaient la bière qu'ils avaient bue dans le parking. Ses souvenirs principaux des bals étaient d'avoir dû jongler avec ses entraînements de pom-pom girl pour eux. Certes les leçons de danse qu'elle avait prise pour passer par là s'étaient effacées de l'écran radar, et maintenant ça prenait la plupart de son énergie de juste se souvenir de ce qu'elle était censée faire.

Heureusement, Angel était un bon meneur, sa main forte contre son dos, la guidant gentiment sur la piste. Cordélia ne l'avait jamais vu essayer la danse des boîtes de nuit, et elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle ne voulait jamais le voir essayer; cependant, quand il était question de ce genre de danse, c'était clair qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Les chandeliers tournaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Angel lui souriait. Elle était essoufflée à cause du corset, et de la danse, et juste de l'étrange joie de celle-ci. Bizarre mais vrai, pensa Cordélia: Plus l'ennui que tu as est gros, plus tu veux savourer ce que tu as.

"J'y crois pas," dit-elle. "Tu es un bon danseur."

"Je ne le suis vraiment pas," dit Angel. "Je ne crois pas que je puisse assez insister là-dessus. Mais je sais comment faire ça. Ca n'est pas différent du combat à l'épée, vraiment."

"Sauf pour l'épée. Et le combat."

Il lui fit ce petit demi-sourire. "Pas comme ça. Je voulais dire – tu sais comment ton corps est censé bouger. Tu apprends les mouvements et la coordination par l'expérience. Puis, quand tu es dans le moment, tu peux juste -- aller."

Ca ressemblait à quelque chose de plus que le combat à l'épée, pensa Cordélia. Elle était sur le point d'en dire autant quand la malédiction d'Angel dans toutes ses permutations lui vint à l'esprit, et elle décida que c'était une chose méchante à mentionner. Elle sourit simplement à Angel à la place comme ils faisaient les derniers pas, se demandant pourquoi ses états d'esprit semblaient tellement bas soudainement.

Au moment où la danse se finissait, le corset entra dans la peau de Cordélia et elle dû haleter un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Comme Angel la guidait vers où Gunn et Fred attendaient sur le côté de la salle de bal, elle jeta un regard vers les autres danseuses, et remarqua avec envie qu'aucune d'elle ne semblait même légèrement essoufflée. Il doit y avoir un truc pour le port réussi du corset, décida-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis, Gunn avait l'air excessivement content de lui-même, et Fred secouait la tête. "Vous vous amusez?" demanda Angel.

"Oh, biensûr," dit Fred, souriant. "Il n'y a rien de tel que d'entendre le Calife ici présent raconter aux gens qu'ils n'ont pas vécu tant qu'ils n'ont pas mangé du lémurien-kabob."

"Du lémurien-kabob?" Cordélia cligna des yeux, totalement incapable de passer outre le mot.

"Pardonnez-moi," dit un serveur -- non, réalisa Cordélia, pas un serveur. Mais il faisait apparemment partie du personnel, et il tendait une petite branche ornée de brillantes fleurs dorées. "J'ai été prié de vous apporter ceci."

"Une fleur," dit Gunn, puis il tressaillit. "C'est un message, pas vrai, Angel?" Quand Angel acquiesça, Gunn ajouta, "Pour laquelle des fil – des dames est cette fleur?"

"Pour aucune," dit le serviteur, faisant un signe de tête vers Angel. "J'ai été prié d'apporter ceci à ce gentleman."

Comme le serviteur s'en allait, Cordélia regarda la branche verte-et-jaune dans la main d'Angel. "Je ne connais pas ces fleurs."

"Ce sont des -- acacias," dit Angel de façon entrecoupée, se souvenant clairement de l'information d'un coin éloigné de sa mémoire.

"Alors quel message apporte les acacias?" dit Fred.

"Elles symbolisent l'amour secret," dit Angel. "Ca, ou --" Il fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de finir, "Ou l'immortalité de l'âme."

Cordélia se tourna en même temps qu'Angel. Darla se tenait à quelques mètres de là, portant du satin noir et un sourire aux lèvres sombres. Elle parla doucement, sa voix se portant à peine par-dessus le murmure de la foule. "Vas-tu me demander de danser, Angélus? Ou – vais-je être obligée de briser le protocole?"

Cordélia eu la sensation très distincte que quand Darla avait dit, "briser le protocole," elle avait voulu dire quelque chose de bien plus évident -- et dangereux – que de demander à Angel de danser.

Le visage d'Angel était illisible comme il s'avança et lui offrit son bras. "Je t'en prie, fais-moi la faveur," dit-il par cœur. Darla prit son bras et s'en alla avec lui vers la piste de danse.

Gunn parla en premier. "Comment ça se fait qu'Angel danse avec elle au lieu de lui mettre la raclée?"

"Parce que les autres vamps ne sont pas là," dit Cordélia, regardant autour d'elle. Spike et Drusilla n'étaient soit pas au bal soit pas dans son champ de vision – en d'autres mots, encore des facteurs inconnus. "Prendre Darla ne nous fait pas beaucoup de bien si Spike et Dru sont en cavale."

"C'est simplement – pas bon," dit Fred.

Cordélia jeta les mots d'Angel sur la formalité aux oubliettes et croisa les bras devant elle. "Tu crois?"

* * *

"La mazurka est une belle danse, n'es-tu pas d'accord?" demanda Darla. Elle était placée en face d'Angel sur la piste de danse; il serrait ses doigts frais comme elle exécutait les pas lents, gracieux de la danse en synchronisation parfaite avec la musique que l'orchestre jouait. "La valse a de la passion, mais la mazurka est raffinée. C'est la danse des aristocrates." 

Angel ne répondit pas. Il était toujours concentré à se souvenir d'une séquence de pas de danse qu'il n'avait pas utilisés depuis plus d'un siècle, et concentré encore plus fort sur Darla. Sa robe était noir de jais, et ça tout seul la rendait unique dans une salle remplie d'écarlates et bleus et jades. S'il connaissait Darla – et il la connaissait, vraiment bien – ça l'amuserait de prendre le costume traditionnel de deuil modeste et de le transformer en quelque chose de scandaleux. Si ça avait été son but, elle avait réussi: les manches de sa robes étaient coupées à la mousseline, laissant ses bras outrageusement exposé presque jusqu'à l'épaule, et le décolleté de la robe plongeait hardiment bas. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et ses cheveux étaient épinglés en une cascade raffinée de boucles serrées.

Elle avait l'air qu'elle avait eu la première fois où Angel l'avait vue dans une taverne à Galway, une créature si exotiquement parfaite qu'elle semblait difficilement réelle.

"Dommage que tu n'étais pas en vie quand La Volta était à la mode," dit-elle. "Elégance et athlétisme et scandale, tout en une danse. Ca t'aurait été admirablement." Darla plaça un pied derrière l'autre et s'abaissa en une révérence. Comme elle se relevait, Angel lia son bras avec le sien, et ils s'encerclèrent.

"Tu danses bien," dit Darla. "Je me demande si tu te rappelles qui t'a appris comment."

Elle le testait, réalisa Angel. Encore peu sure de qui il était exactement, Darla avait choisi de lui demander quelque chose que seulement lui et elle connaîtraient. "C'était une Française appelée Madame Voltaine," dit Angel. "L'année après que nous nous soyons rencontrés. Tu as arrangé des cours privés parce que tu as dis que je devais être capable de passer pour un gentleman." Il fit un pas vers l'avant; Darla fit un pas vers l'arrière de la même distance.

Darla sourit. "Et quand tu as appris ce que tu avais besoin de savoir, nous nous sommes assurés qu'elle ne danserait plus jamais. Ce sont des souvenirs heureux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être pour toi," dit Angel. "Ma perspective est différente, maintenant."

"Alors l'acacia était un gage approprié." Darla ne souriait plus, mais au-delà de ça, son visage était illisible.

"Des roses jaunes auraient été encore mieux."

L'expression de Darla fut ahurie pendant un moment; puis elle lâcha un rire bref. "Pour symboliser la mort de notre amour? Oh, non, je ne pense pas. Les roses jaunes représentent également la joie, et nous avons eu ça en grande quantité. Ou l'as-tu oublié?"

La joie. Elle pouvait regarder en arrière sur les choses qu'ils avaient faites, les horreurs qu'ils avaient visités dans le monde, et elle pouvait appeler cela de la joie. "Je m'en souviens mieux que toi. J'ai appris à voir cela d'une façon que tu ne peux pas."

"Tu apprends ce qu'on t'enseigne et pas plus," dit dédaigneusement Darla. "Comme tu l'as toujours fait et le fera toujours. Nous sommes immortels, mon chéri. Nous ne changeons pas."

"J'ai changé, Darla. Tu le feras aussi."

Soudainement, il vit Darla non comme elle l'était mais comme elle serait: couchée sur le dos dans une ruelle tandis que la pluie tombait à sceaux autour d'eux. Son visage avait été dénudé de maquillage, tordu de douleur à cause des contractions qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et ne voulaient pas permettre à leur fils de naître. Ses cheveux avaient été emmêlés et gris avec des crasses lavées par l'eau courant le long de la gouttière, et lorsqu'elle avait plongé le pieu dans sa poitrine, Angel avait vu dans ses yeux de la tristesse pour ce qu'elle était et de l'amour pour leur fils pas encore né. Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas été parfaite. Mais elle avait été belle – plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue durant tous les siècles qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Angel réalisa – de toutes les choses que Darla avait été pour lui, et elle en avait été tellement – il n'y en avait plus qu'une qui lui importait. Darla était la mère de Connor. Elle avait la mère de son fils. Ca compensait tout: les meurtres, le sexe, la torture, la trahison, même sa propre mort et damnation. Tout ça avait mené à la courte vie de Connor. Son fils avait était dans le ventre de Darla plus longtemps que dans le reste du monde. Angel sentit le besoin rapide, irrationnel de la toucher là – juste sous son nombril, juste où il avait sentit Connor donner des coups de pieds il y avait si longtemps, où il sentirait Connor donner des coups de pieds dans les jours qui devaient encore arriver. Sa main était à sa taille, si près --

Darla le regardait intensément, et il réalisa que son visage avait révélé plus qu'il n'avait voulu. "Là," ronronna-t-elle. "Tu ne peux toujours pas arrêter de me regarder, n'est-ce pas? Je le vois en toi. Je croirai beaucoup de choses, Angélus; je croirai même les histoires fantastiques de Drusilla. Mais je ne croirai jamais que notre amour puisse mourir."

Les histoires fantastiques de Drusilla --

Oh, Seigneur. Darla savait – qu'est-ce que Darla savait?

Ses yeux brillèrent vers lui, remplis de quelque chose qui était à moitié malice, à moitié quelque chose de bien plus dangereux.

Angel regarda sur le côté de la salle de bal, cherchant Drusilla, mais il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Elle avait dû s'en aller pendant qu'il s'était concentré sur Darla, réalisa-t-il, et il espéra que Cordélia et les autres avaient fait plus attention à ses mouvements que lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Drusilla était parvenue à faire encore dérailler l'histoire en racontant à Darla -- combien? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il devrait choisir soigneusement chaque mot, au cas où il fournirait par mégarde une partie d'information clé.

La musique changea, la mélodie se faisait écho et devenait plus marcottée et complexe. Autour d'Angel et Darla, les autres danseurs firent une pause pendant une seconde et puis, à l'unisson, commencèrent lentement à s'encercler dans la direction opposée. Darla laissa tomber la main gauche, fit un demi-tour, et leva sa main droite pour qu'Angel la prenne.

Sur son poignet, le bracelet hologramme de Cordélia –le même que Groo lui avait donné, le même qu'elle avait vendu aux touristes anglais – brilla dans les lumières des lampes, dispersant une myriade de petits arc-en-ciel sur la peau ivoire de Darla. Angel cligna des yeux avec surprise, puis essaya de cacher sa réaction. Comment diable est-ce que Darla s'était procurée ça?

"Maintenant," dit Darla, "la danse devient intéressante."

* * *

Certaines choses à propos du passé, décida Drusilla avec regret, n'étaient pas aussi bien qu'elle s'en rappelait. La danse, par exemple. 

De là où elle était assise elle pouvait voir toutes les gens, alignés dans des rangées ennuyeuses, répétant les mêmes petits mouvements encore et encore comme des jouets mécaniques. Retirez les ressorts et ils arrêteraient tous de danser. Elle souhaitait qu'ils arrêtent. Dru pensa à comment les gens dansaient dans le futur, entassés ensembles dans le noir et se noyant dans le bruit, une masse de corps bouillonnant sur les bruits sourds, sourds, sourds de la musique qui n'en était pas. Ce genre de danse n'avait pas de règles, pas de discipline, et Drusilla aimait se perdre dans son magnifique chaos béat. Elle avait oublié qu'il y avait eu une époque où la danse n'avait été qu'au sujet de règles. Drusilla détestait les règles.

Elle avait essayé de montrer à certaines personnes qui bougeaient dans des petits cercles restreints comment la danse serait dans le futur, mais l'orchestre ne jouait pas du tout le bon genre de musique et personne ne semblait vouloir la rejoindre. Donc maintenant Drusilla était assise toute seule sur le côté de la piste, boudant et s'ennuyant.

Grand-mère était partie danser avec le mauvais, mauvais Angel -- Dru pouvait les voir de là où elle était, s'encerclant l'un l'autre comme des scorpions, gelant et brûlant l'air entre eux à tour de rôle. Grand-mère avait été le voir même après que Drusilla lui ai dit qui il était, et Dru ne comprenait pas du tout.

Au moins Darla avait quelqu'un avec qui danser. Drusilla voulait que Spike revienne. Dans le futur, il aimerait la nouvelle façon dont les gens dansaient. Elle était certaine qu'il l'aimerait maintenant, si elle lui montrait comment faire.

Soudainement, Dru se redressa. Quelqu'un la regardait, les yeux et les pensées de quelqu'un papillonnèrent autour des bords de son esprit.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bal, un jeune homme se tenait écarté de la foule, tenant une boisson et observant Drusilla. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, quel idiot. Son visage était aussi sans expression que le mannequin d'un tailleur, mais en dessous Drusilla sentit un bref éclair, chaud de désir sexuel, rapidement suivi par de la honte. Charmantes pensées, douces comme le fruit pourrissant! Est-ce que son sang était aussi doux? Drusilla frissonna de joie et d'anticipation. Des mouches bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles; elles aimaient le fruit.

Abaissant son éventail, elle sourit au jeune homme. Ses yeux allèrent vivement d'un côté à l'autre, et quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre se tenant près de lui à qui elle aurait pu sourire, il sourit en retour.

Souriant toujours, Drusilla soutint son regard, et le soutint et le soutint et le soutint. Puis, comme un attrape-mouche se refermant autour d'un insecte, elle attrapa ses pensées à travers les siennes et le posséda rapidement.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bal, la main du jeune homme tomba mollement sur son côté, et son verre rempli se brisa sur le sol, volant en éclat. Alors qu'il commença à traverser la piste de danse, marchant en ligne droite vers Drusilla, un des serviteurs vint essuyer l'accident.

"Petit poisson sur un hameçon," dit Drusilla pour elle-même. Elle tendit sa main vers lui et il trébucha plus près, frôlant des couples comme ils tournoyaient près d'eux, insouciants.

* * *

Angel et Darla se faufilaient parmi les autres couples, dansant ensemble avec de la douceur et de la grâce enviables. Evidemment, pensa Cordélia avec aigreur, si elle avait eu plusieurs centaines d'années pour s'entraîner, elle aurait été capable de danser la valse ou la polka ou quoi que ce soit tout aussi bien. Mais ce qui la contrariait le plus à cet instant n'était pas la façon dont Angel dansait avec Darla mais la façon dont il la regardait -- concentré, intense, comme si elle était l'unique femme dans la salle. Juste cette pensée contrariait Cordélia plus que ça n'aurait dû. 

D'un autre côté, se rappela Cordélia, devenir inquiète quand Angel s'approchait de Darla était une réponse rationnelle, étant donné qu'elle semblait savoir exactement comment le mener par le bout du nez sans même essayer. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui venait facilement après plusieurs années d'entraînement.

"Vous regardez la danse avec une telle attention, c'est vraiment une injustice que vous n'y participiez pas."

La voix avait un accent américain, qui en soi fut assez pour que Cordélia regarde abruptement autour d'elle. Le propriétaire de la voix était un homme d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle, bien que le costume formel de soirée qu'il portait lui faisait avoir l'air plus vieux. "Hein?" dit-elle, puis elle se rappela le conseil d'Angel: Sois contrôlée. Sois formelle. Elle leva son éventail d'une manière qu'elle espérait être modeste et distinguée. "J'ai décidé de m'asseoir pour celle-ci," dit-elle.

L'homme sourit gracieusement. "Cela ne serait pas sain de vous surmener."

"C'est vrai," convenu Cordélia. "En plus, danser dans un corset n'est pas exactement facile."

L'homme pâlit avec quelque chose ressemblant au choc; ses yeux allèrent vers le plafond, puis encore vers le sol. Oooups, pensa Cordélia. Mentionner les sous-vêtements était manifestement un non-non majeur. Afin d'essayer de ramener la conversation sur les rails, elle dit, "Donc, vous êtes américain, non?"

L'homme acquiesça et sourit, clairement soulagé d'avoir avancé vers un sujet plus sûr. "De New York, bien que je complète actuellement mes études à Paris." Il s'inclina poliment et, tendant sa main, dit, "Barnaby Scott."

Cordélia prit sa main et la secoua -- probablement, pensa-t-elle ensuite, un peu trop vigoureusement pour une dame du dix-neuvième siècle. "Cordélia Chase. C'est agréable d'entendre un accent familier." Aussitôt qu'elle ait dit cela, elle réalisa comme c'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant comme c'était usant d'être dans un pays étranger, constamment entouré par des gens étrangers parlant une langue étrangère. "Ca l'est vraiment."

Barnaby Scott acquiesça son accord. "J'ai été chanceux d'avoir la compagnie d'un camarade étudiant durant mon temps en Europe; cependant, tout le monde désire, après un moment, entendre des nouvelles du pays."

Nouvelles du pays? Cordélia lutta pour se souvenir de ses cours d'histoire du lycée. "Hé bien, ça a été assez actif avec, euh, la, Reconstruction et tout --" Du coin de l'œil, Cordélia vit Fred se hâter vers eux. La saisissant par le bras, Cordélia tira Fred dans sa conversation avec Barnaby. "Fred -- euh, Winifred sait exactement ce qu'il se passé au pays en 1898, n'est-ce pas?"

Fred avait l'air un peu rouge – probablement à cause de l'effort de porter le poids de tout ce taffetas sur sa petite carrure – et également distraite. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de Barnaby, elle a dit, "Nous avons annexé Hawaii et sommes entrés en guerre avec l'Espagne pour Cuba. Et -- Cordy, je viens de voir Drusilla."

Le visage de Barnaby inscrivit de la confusion. "Hawaii? Vous référez-vous aux Iles Sandwichs?"

"Qu'est-ce que les sandwichs ont avoir avec ça?" Cordélia fronça les sourcils comme elle serrait le bras de Fred. "Drusilla était où? Tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Je l'ai vue – elle était tout en blanc, et j'ai pensé que ça ressemblait à Drusilla. Et juste comme j'essayais de découvrir si c'ETAIT Drusilla, elle avait disparu." Fred secoua la tête. "Je ne l'ai pas vue partir. Elle était là, et puis elle ne l'était plus. Elle utilise le truc furtif."

Barnaby dit, "La guerre avec l'Espagne a des causes bien plus complexes que --"

"— nous n'avons pas besoin de la géopolitique. Ou des sandwichs," dit Cordélia, agitant une main d'une manière congédiante. "C'est de Drusilla que nous devons nous inquiéter."

"Quel est ce mot -- géopolitique?" dit Barnaby, semblant de plus en plus dérouté. "Et qui est Drusilla?"

Cordélia dit, "Drusilla est notre -- amie. Parfois elle agit de façon un peu excentrique, donc nous devons nous assurez qu'elle ne vagabonde pas toute seule."

"Peut-être que vous l'avez vue," dit Fred pleine d'espoir. "Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et elle porte une robe crème avec une écharpe rouge, et elle est très pâle. Je veux dire, très, très pâle."

Barnaby réfléchi une seconde. "Tiens, j'ai vu Walter parler il y a juste un petit moment à une fille de cette description."

"Walter?"

"Mon compagnon de voyage," dit Barnaby. "Nous étudions tous les deux à Paris --"

"Ouais," dit Cordélia, le coupant. Vu le regard sur son visage, interrompre les hommes pendant qu'ils parlaient était quelque chose d'autre que les jeunes dames distinguées ne faisaient pas. "Et vous avez vu Drusilla lui parler?"

"Il semblait assez extasié," dit Barnaby.

"Je parie qu'il le semblait," marmonna Cordélia dans sa barbe. Elle lança un regard vers où Gunn régalait toujours une petite foule avec d'incroyables histoires exotiques de la vie quotidienne à Madagascar, et réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle et Fred puissent l'extraire sans attirer l'attention de toute la salle de bal. Fred en était clairement venue à la même conclusion.

"Allez," dit Cordélia à Fred. "On va aller empêcher Dru de s'aider à casser la croûte."

* * *

L'orchestre jouait plus vite, et les pas des danseurs s'accélérèrent en conséquence. Quant la danse exigea un tour complet, Angel utilisa l'opportunité pour scruter la salle. Il y avait Gunn, assis au milieu d'une petite foule de personnes qui étaient pendues à ses lèvres. Là où était Gunn, Fred n'était pas bien loin, et Angel l'aperçu à côté du fan club. Puis il vit Cordélia, parlant à un jeune homme attirant qui lui prêtait plus d'attention qu'il n'aurait dû -- 

"Jaloux, mon chéri?" demanda Darla. Il la regarda, et vit que son regard avait suivi le sien. "Ne le sois pas. Elle est seulement humaine, et une humaine ordinaire et mal élevée en plus. Elle ne sait même pas comme se tenir. Mais je te connais, et je sais pourquoi elle te fascine."

Fermement, Angel dit, "Tu en sais moins sur moi que tu ne le penses."

Darla sourit et exécuta un tour parfait. Quand elle fit à nouveau face à Angel, elle dit, "Vraiment? Je sais qu'elle a des Visions. N'est-ce pas ce que tu trouvais si délicieux chez Drusilla? Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi différent que tu aimerais le croire."

'Je sais qu'elle a des Visions.' les mots de Darla's frappèrent Angel avec un profond sens d'effroi. Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Darla et ils joignirent les autres couples pour une longue ligne de paires. "Qu'est-ce que Drusilla t'a dit d'autre?"

Darla rit. "Toutes sortes de secrets. Les tiens – et les leurs." Elle regarda, délibérément, Cordélia et Gunn et Fred, se tenant sur le côté de la piste de danse. Son regard s'attarda le plus longtemps sur Cordélia. "Je ne prétend pas que ça a du sens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la vérité, et ce qu'est juste du charabia de Drusilla. Tu as toujours été son meilleur interprête, pas moi. Mais ce que je sais – c'est intéressant, Angélus, ce qu'il est advenu de toi. Ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'eux."

La ligne de couples se sépara, et Angel et Darla re-dansèrent à nouveau tout seul. Darla leva la main pour le tour final de la danse; Angel la prit, mais au lieu de tenir légèrement ses doigts, il broya sa main dans son poing avec toute la force qu'il avait. Darla étouffa un halètement et tenta instinctivement de se libérer. Angel ne lâcha pas.

D'une voix basse, il dit, "Blesse-la – ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux – et tu découvriras qu'il y a quelques façons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas changé du tout."

Elle devait être en pleine agonie, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Darla souriait encore. "C'est ce que j'espère, mon chéri."

L'orchestre s'arrêta, et les couples dansants se séparèrent et s'inclinèrent poliment les uns vers les autres. A contre cœur, Angel relâcha sa poigne sur la main de Darla. Ses doigts étaient clairement blessés, et elle les cacha rapidement dans les replis de sa robe.

"Jusqu'à notre prochaine danse," dit-elle alors qu'elle s'en allait.

* * *

"Je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes d'utiliser folle comme terme péjoratif," dit Fred. "Je ne dis pas que c'est inexact; je dis juste que la maladie mentale peut arriver à n'importe qui." 

"Comment je suis censée l'appeler?" chuchota Cordélia comme elles recommençaient à s'éloigner. "Mentalement remise en question? La fille est cinglée. Le tact ne changera pas ça." Fred remarqua que Cordy semblait moins nerveuse et plus excitée au sujet de leur confrontation imminente; après une longue soirée à prétendre être réservée et sans défense, le besoin d'agir avait du sens.

Du moins, autant que confronter une vampire fol – mentalement instable dans une ruelle avait jamais eu de sens.

Fred ouvrit la lourde porte, permettant à Cordélia d'être la première à sortir et à essayer de voir Drusilla avant que Drusilla ne les voie. Bien que Fred ne manquait pas de courage, une des règles coutumières d'Angel Investigations était que les gens avec les superpouvoirs devaient généralement être les premiers dans les situations risquées. Quand Cordélia lui fit geste de suivre, Fred sortit aussi dans la ruelle; en un instant, sa robe passa de chaud étouffant à inadéquate contre le froid de la nuit.

Aucune des deux ne dit rien comme elles commencèrent à se déplacer dans l'obscurité, bien qu'elles échangèrent un regard lorsqu'elles réalisèrent comme le froissement de leurs nombreux jupons pouvait être bruyant dans le silence. Fred fouilla dans son petit sac de soirée résille-et-velours et sortit son pieu. Cordélia aurait déjà fait la même chose.

Puis elle entendit la voix d'un homme, si lente et bredouillée que au début, elle pensa qu'il devait être ivre: "Vous dansez des plus magnifiquement."

"Tout est à propos de sauter dans le futur." Fred n'avait entendu sa voix qu'une seule fois auparavant dans sa vie, mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur la voix de Drusilla -- musicale et brisée et cockney et immatériel, tout ça à la fois. "Sauter et rebondir et rectifier." Le froissement de la soie signala comme elle était proche -- juste devant, juste au coin où la ruelle rencontrait la rue. Fred prit une profonde respiration, mais doucement, mieux valait ne pas être entendue. "Je veux te voir danser de la façon dont je danse. Après nous mangerons. Peux-tu sauter pour Maman?"

Elles firent une pause au dernier moment avant qu'elles ne tournent le coin. Cordélia lui lança un regard encourageant, puis compta silencieusement avec les doigts dans le clair de lune. Trois, deux, un --

Fred et Cordélia tournèrent rapidement autour du coin comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une. Un homme dans un costume de soirée faisait une très, très pauvre imitation de la danse du 21ème siècle. Le dos de Drusilla était tourné vers elles, mais elles pouvaient voir qu'elle applaudissait. "Si charmant, si charmant," chanta-t-elle. "Secoue ton derrière."

D'une voix très basse, Cordélia dit, "Apparemment boire le sang de ses victimes n'est plus assez pour Dru. Maintenant elle les humilies à mort." Elle ramena son pieu en position, prête à frapper. Fred retint sa respiration. Pourrait-ce être si facile?

Bien sûr que non. Drusilla se retourna presque instantanément, bondissant d'un pas en arrière, adroitement hors de portée. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de Fred, elle rayonna. "Tu es là!" dit Drusilla. "Viens danser avec moi."

"On n'est pas là pour danser, Dru," dit Cordélia.

Fred sentit l'arrière de son cou picoter, sentit chaque cheveu se redresser. "Hum, Cordy?"

Entre ses dents, Cordélia murmura, "Je suis plutôt occupée là, Fred."

"J'ai juste ce sentiment amusant que Drusilla ne nous parle pas à nous."

Fred et Cordelia se tournèrent chacune à moitié et le virent. Il avait un manteau plein de boue, déchiré, avec quelques empreintes ensanglantées sur un revers. Ses sourcils étaient levés, un demi-sourire sardonique sur le visage. Des cheveux blonds caramel tombaient sur son front.

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Fred. "C'est Spike."

"Ma réputation me précède," dit Spike, paradant vers elles. "Brillant. Je vous demanderais bien vos noms maintenant, sauf pour la partie où je m'en fiche tant que vous mourrez de façon divertissante."

"Spike, je déteste te dire ça," dit Cordélia, "mais tes cheveux vont seulement devenir encore plus ridicules comme les années passent."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sur mes cheveux?" Spike leva inconsciemment les mains pour toucher ses cheveux, ce qui fut quand Cordélia le frappa.

Drusilla hurla de colère, et Fred utilisa un de ces mouvements que Gunn lui avait appris – le poing serré en arrière, et fort – pour la battre sans même se retourner. Durant la fraction de seconde où les deux vampires furent assommés, elle et Cordélia déguerpirent. Presque aussitôt qu'elles eurent commencé, Fred pu entendre Spike et Drusilla gagner du terrain sur elles, leur victime d'origine voulue apparemment oubliée.

"Devons arriver – près d'Angel -- " haleta Cordélia.

Fred acquiesça, essayant de reprendre son souffle et se demandant comment Cordélia pouvait même se déplacer dans un corset. "Comment as-tu su – qu'il fallait insulter – ses cheveux?"

Elles repoussèrent la porte, leurs chaussons glissant sur le bois. La porte claqua contre le mur derrière elles -- les vampires étaient si près --

"Facile," dit Cordélia. "Tu peux toujours – compter sur la vanité – d'un homme qui – porte du vernis à ongle."

"Je peux vous entendre!" hurla Spike.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que Drusilla lui aurait dit? Il n'y avait pas de savoir, pas d'estimation. Angel n'était sûr que d'une chose: Drusilla aurait dit à Darla ce qu'elle devait faire avec les bohémiens pour lui enlever son âme -- ou, en tout cas, elle aurait essayé. Darla l'avait-elle comprise? Si ça n'était pas encore le cas, ça le serait éventuellement. Bientôt. Ca n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Darla ne surgisse avec la réponse et commence le travail pour annuler sa malédiction – et toute l'histoire avec elle. 

Darla s'éloignait de lui à travers la cohue des danseurs, un seul nuage d'orage parmi les couleurs brillantes et les rires. Elle berçait sa main écrasée, et il sentit un coup étrange, terrible de culpabilité de l'avoir blessée. C'était absurde – au-delà de l'absurde – de se sentir de cette façon pour une créature qui avait assassiné des milliers de gens et en assassinerait des milliers de plus, parmi ses victimes son lui humain. Mais Angel ne pouvait se souvenir que de la main se tendant vers un pieu, se préparant à se condamner à l'enfer pour donner à leur fils une chance de vivre.

Ce arrivera uniquement si tu l'arrêtes, se rappela Angel. Arrête de bouder et bouge, bon sang.

Angel coupa rapidement à travers la foule pour atteindre les côtés de Gunn. Il avait maintenant presque deux douzaines de personnes l'encerclant, enchantées. "Evidemment je garde un harem," disait Gunn. "Un homme dans ma position a toutes les plus belles femmes du royaume qu'il peut choisir. Des femmes telles que Naomi et Tyra et – Mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas en dire plus en présence des dames."

"Oh, mon," dit une femme plus âgée, ses joues étaient assez rose. "Tout ça est assez différent si c'est une question de, euh, coutume aborigène --"

"Pardonnez-moi," dit Angel aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. "J'ai besoin de m'adresser au Calife à propos d'une affaire personnelle."

Les yeux de Gunn se plissèrent, mais il était toujours calme et magistral comme il fit un signe de tête vers ses auditeurs. "Vous nous excusez, naturellement." Bourdonnant de manière mouvementée, la foule se dispersa et Gunn se rapprocha. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ton ex?"

"Elle en sait fichtrement beaucoup," dit Angel. "Drusilla lui a tout dit à votre sujet, du moins en partie."

"Combien de choses peut-elle possiblement savoir sur moi et Fred?" dit Gunn. "J'ai l'impression que même Cordy ne l'a pas trop vue."

"Drusilla sait – plus qu'elle ne le devrait," dit Angel. "Elle voit le futur, parfois. Elle voit des rêves. Parfois elle crée des rêves. Ne la sous-estime pas."

"Après toute cette affaire monde-en-feu? Y a aucune chance." Gunn scruta la salle. "En parlant de Drusilla, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. Ou ce gars Spike – je veux dire, je ne le reconnaîtrais pas, mais je suppose que le carnage aléatoire pourrait peut-être le trahir."

Angel réalisa qui d'autres manquaient. "Est-ce que Cordélia et Fred – sont-elles retournées à l'hôtel, ou --"

"Non. Et non. Bordel," dit Gunn. "On doit les trouver."

"Angel!" hurla Cordélia. Il se tourna pour voir Cordélia et Fred se précipiter dans la pièce aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient, toute prétention de haute bourgeoisie partie. Et derrière elles--

"Qu'avons-nous ici?" cria Spike de façon triomphante. "Il est temps de faire la fête!" Il saisit un violon d'un des musiciens et le frappa, avec une fente, sur la tête d'un des danseurs. Les gens commencèrent à crier.

"Et ça c'est Spike," dit Gunn. Angel hocha la tête.

"It's my party, and you'll die if I want to, die if I want to, die if I want to – _(chanson 'It's my party' revisitée: C'est ma soirée et vous mourrez si je le veux, mourrez si je le veux, mourrez si je le veux),_" chantonna Drusilla.

Cordélia est en vie, se dit Ange. Les trois vampires que j'ai besoin d'attraper sont ici dans cette pièce, et nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne semble pas plus encourageant?

"Tu as entendu l'homme," dit Gunn, remontant ses manches comme lui et Angel commençaient à charger. "Faison la fête."

* * *

Idiots. Pire que des idiots. 

Les humains criaient et continuaient; au moins quatre des femmes s'étaient déjà pâmées, et il semblait que certains hommes allaient probablement suivre. Darla fixa Spike et Drusilla avec un mépris non déguisé. Son plan – le seul et unique plan qu'ils avaient pour sauver Angélus d'un destin bien pire que la mort – était passé en quelques moments de risqué mais vraisemblable à presque impossible. Tout ça pour que Spike et Dru puisse avoir une bagarre.

"Mon Dieu! Cet homme – ce n'est pas un homme --" cria quelqu'un, pointant Spike du doigt.

Darla frappa sauvagement l'homme qui avait hurlé dans le plexus solaire. Comme il se tordait en deux derrière elle, elle marmonna, "Le plus tôt ils auront leur divertissement, le plus tôt nous pourrons partir d'ici."

Quand tout serait fini, elle raconterait à Angélus comment ils avaient presque tout ruiné. Et ensuite peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin se débarrasser de Spike et Dru une fois pour toute.

Entre-temps, elle aurait son propre divertissement en se débarrassant de certains obstacles à leur plan, en commençant par la brunette dans la robe orange.

* * *

Cordélia sentit plutôt qu'elle ne vit Angel venir vers elle; quand Drusilla fut tirée hors de sa ligne de vue, elle su que c'était Angel qui l'avait saisie. Savoir qu'Angel combattait près d'elle devait être la seule chose qui rendit possible de se précipiter vers Spike comme si ça n'était une grosse affaire. Juste un autre vampire. Pas de soucis. 

Spike fracassait son chemin à travers l'orchestre, aimant plus faire des dégâts aux instruments de musiques qu'aux musiciens, du moins jusque là. Il transforma un violoncelle en morceaux d'un coup de pièce, des bouts volants partout. "Whoa! Du bois volant," rit-il, se baissant devant ses propres débris. "Très mauvais."

"Du bois tuant," dit Cordélia, levant son pieu comme elle arrivait devant lui. "Encore pire."

"Toi," grogna Spike. En un instant il fut à ses côtés, hors des rangées de partitions. "D'abord, que diable est du vernis à ongles? Ensuite, quelqu'un portant des boucles d'oreilles comme CELLES-LA ne devrait pas parler de vanité."

Cordélia se retourna vivement, le gardant en face d'elle, le gardant occupé. Où étaient des pouvoirs de démons quand on en avait vraiment besoin? pensa-t-elle frénétiquement. Les stupides Puissances auraient vraiment pu lui laisser un manuel d'instructions ou quelque chose. Pouvoirs Démoniaques Pour les Idiots. Comme c'était là, elle allait probablement seulement être capable de le tenir à distance jusqu'à ce qu'Angel arrive. Ensemble, ils pourraient l'avoir. "Tu découvriras le vernis à ongles," dit Cordélia. "Malheureusement pour nous tous."

"Tu es une jeune femme plutôt confiante, n'est-ce pas?" dit Spike. "Rapide avec les répliques et les pieux. Es-tu une des Tueuses dont j'ai entendu parler?"

"Moi? Un Tueuse?" Cordélia commença à rire, véritablement surprise et un peu flattée.

Au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié avec le rire, la main de Spike se serra autour de son cou. "Vanité, vanité," murmurra-t-il. "Tout est vanité."

Cordélia balança le pieu en arrière – fin tronquée d'abord – dans les parties de Spike. Spike hurla et relâcha sa prise pour le seul moment dont elle avait besoin pour se libérer --

Une autre main l'agrippa par le poignet. Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle vit Darla lui souriant.

"Tu es une jolie chose," dit Darla. "Je l'admets."

Puis elle tira sauvagement le bras de Cordélia derrière elle, faisait tourner Cordélia et envoyant des ondes de choc de douleur dans tout son corps. Le monde devint gris sur les bords, et Cordélia se trouva à vaciller entre agonie et choc.

Elle aspira une goulée d'air pour hurler, mais à la place, elle s'écria à nouveau, "Angel!"

* * *

Le bras d'Angel était soulevé, mit de façon à plonger le pieu qu'il tenait dans la poitrine de Drusilla comme elle était couchée sur le sol devant lui. Il aurait une seconde avant qu'elle ne sorte de son étourdissement, mais c'était ok pour Angel. Cette fois il n'allait pas hésiter. Pas de regrets, pas de fraction de seconde d'indécision, rien. 

"Angel!"

Cordy. Elle avait un problème.

Au lieu de tuer Drusilla, Angel tournoya sur lui-même, laissant Drusilla sur ses genoux sur la piste de danse, où il espérait que Gunn l'achèverait. Drusilla était beaucoup moins importante là tout de suite que Cordélia. Angel poussa son chemin à travers la foule toujours paniquée, si comprimée ensemble dans le hall qu'ils pouvaient à peine s'enfuir. Elle était là, avec Spike ET Darla sur elle, penchant maladroitement à cause du bras plié dans un angle contre nature derrière elle. Darla agrippait sauvagement le bras de Cordélia; elle vit Angel et sourit lumineusement. Elle avait l'intention de tuer Cordelia alors qu'il regardait.

Darla tendit la main vers le bas et enterra ses longs doigts blancs dans les cheveux sombres de Cordélia. Ses ongles étaient tout juste à la naissance des cheveux, et Angel savait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il l'avait vue faire assez souvent, une taillade des ongles, une traction super humaine sur les cheveux, et le cuir chevelu pellerait tout comme une -- perruque.

"Quoi?" Il pu entendre l'abasourdissement amusé de Darla comme elle soulevait uniquement la perruque sombre de Cordélia dans ses mains. La tête de Cordélia s'effondra légèrement en avant; elle était clairement désorientée par la douleur. Angel poussa brutalement quelques personnes hors de son chemin, luttant pour se rapprocher avant que Darla n'arrête de rire. Encore maintenant elle re-focalisait son attention sur Cordélia --

WHAM! Un plateau argenté se claqua contre la tête de Darla. Angel cligna des yeux comme il vit qui l'avait lancé: Fred, qui avait l'air à la fois paniquée et assez contente d'elle-même. Darla perdit sa prise pendant un moment, et Cordélia tomba par terre.

Angel alla d'abord vers Spike; il était tordu en deux et quelque peu hébété. Il leva les yeux vers Angel et dit, "Oh, te voilà. Où as-tu été?"

Angel frappa fort Spike au visage. Spike chancela en arrière, jurant de surprise et de fureur – puis soudainement planta avec quelque chose de pointu et en bois. Angel sentit une seconde de panique lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas être capable d'esquiver le coup, ce qui se transforma rapidement en soulagement quand il vit l'arme improvisée de Spike percer son estomac, pas son torse. Finalement de la douleur pure, aigue lava le soulagement et, pendant un long moment, tout le reste.

Angel regarda faiblement le bois sortant de son abdomen alors que du sang commença à s'étendre sur le devant de sa chemise de smoking. C'est marrant, pensa-t-il quand il pu à nouveau penser. Qui aurait cru que se faire transpercer par un archet de violon ferait si mal --

Et puis il pensa, Bon sang, ENCORE empalé.

Avec le bout de sa force, Angel souleva Spike et le jeta, aussi fort qu'il pouvait, sur Darla. Les deux vampires s'étalèrent sur le sol, et Angel tituba, essayant de garder son équilibre malgré l'agonie dans ses tripes. Cordélia était sur ses genoux à côté de lui, tenant son bras. "Angel – mon épaule -- "

"Charles!" cria Fred. Drusilla avait repris son souffle. Angel vit Fred se précipiter à l'aide de Gunn, mais il ne pouvait pas aller les aider -- Spike et Darla se relevaient, et Cordélia ne pouvait pas se battre, donc il devrait les protéger tous les deux, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa tête vacillait avec la douleur dans son ventre, et Angel se força à se concentrer. Il essaya de mettre ses mains en poings – il pouvait s'il le devait.

"Drusilla!" appela Darla. "Viens ici!"

"Mais je viens juste de commencer!" gémit Drusilla. Spike ricana vers Angel et commença à se lancer en avant, mais la main de Darla se leva, le tenant en place.

Darla dit. "Tous les deux! Nous partons! Maintenant!" Elle regarda Angel -- saignant, faible, et, réalisa-t-il, manifestement incapable de la suivre – et sourit. "Pour toujours," dit-elle. "Nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Et je tiens mes promesses."

Angel voulu dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra sur ses genoux à côté de Cordélia. Spike commença à rire alors que Drusilla accouru à leurs côtés; Darla regarda Angel pendant un long moment avant de tirer les deux pour partir.

"Angel? Cordy?" haleta Gunn comme il se précipitait vers eux, son turban maintenant quelque peu de travers. "Vous allez bien?"

Angel s'empara de l'archet de violon avec d'une main, mit son autre main dans la bouche, puis retira l'archet. Ses dents coupèrent la peau de sa paume, et l'éclaboussement de son propre sang sur sa langue fut assez pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir. Aussitôt qu'il pu parler, il dit, "Suivez-les."

"Les vampires?" dit Fred. "Mais – si nous allons les combattre – nous avons besoin de vous--"

"Je ne peux pas me battre là tout de suite," dit Cordelia. Elle fléchissait lentement les doigts de son bras blessé. "Il n'est pas blessé, mais il n'est pas bon."

"Ne les combattez pas," dit Angel. "Essayez de ne pas les laisser vous voir, si vous pouvez l'éviter. S'ils vont au camp des bohémiens ce soir, nous devons le savoir. Trouvez vers où ils se dirigent, puis revenez nous voir. J'irai très bien dans quelques heures, et Cordélia – je prendrai soin de Cordélia."

"Suivre les vamps," dit Gunn. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle maintenant vide, jonchée d'éventails, de fleurs, de partitions et de canapés. "Ces Victoriens savent assurément comment organiser une soirée."


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

Darla souleva plus hauts les jupons de sa robe en un essai futile d'empêcher la boue de les toucher. Mais le sentier qu'ils suivaient à travers la forêt était à peine un chemin, et sa robe de bal était ruinée. Tout, pensa-t-elle amèrement, était ruiné.

"Si tu ne vas pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, au moins dis nous où nous allons," dit Spike, tenant son torse et grimaçant un peu alors qu'il tentait de rester à sa hauteur.

Darla ne répondit pas à Spike parce que, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas de réponses. Confuse et désemparée, elle agissait un peu plus qu'à l'instinct, et ses instincts lui disaient que dans des situations désespérées, la meilleure réponse était de gagner du temps pour réfléchir, de se terrer quelque part de sûr et sombre. "Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où reprendre nos forces," dit-elle, expliquant ce que Spike aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps. "Un endroit loin des autres."

"Une grotte!" couina joyeusement Drusilla. "Une charmante grotte, humide et froide, avec des araignées et de petites choses rampantes. Je connais une jolie grotte où nous pourrons jouer. Si près, si près."

"La plus proche fera l'affaire," dit Darla. Assez sûrement, ils en atteignirent rapidement une, et malgré les protestations de Drusilla, elle fut capable de diriger ses troupes indisciplinées à l'intérieur.

"Je préférais quand nous projections de se terrer dans une suite d'un hôtel luxurieux," dit Spike.

L'intérieur de la grotte était effectivement humide et froid. Darla s'assit sur un bas affleurement de rocher et frotta les côtés de sa tête avec les doigts, souhaitant que les dernières heures aient un genre de sens. Mais c'était impossible de se concentrer, parce que Drusilla avait commencé à tourner et tourner au milieu de la grotte, ses bras tendus, chantant de façon discordante une de ses chansons inventées. "Blood on the dance floor, blood on the knife, Drusilla's got your number, Drusilla says it's right..." _(chanson 'Blood On The Dance Floor' de Mickael Jackson revisitée : Du sang sur la piste de danse, du sang sur le couteau, Drusilla a ton numéro, Drusilla dit que c'est juste…)_

Spike croisa résolument ses bras sur son torse. "Je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu quelques RÉPONSES."

Darla leva la tête et les regarda, détestant que les accès de colère de Spike et les délires de Drusilla montent en elle. Ils étaient comme des enfants, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. Non, ils étaient pires que des enfants, parce que au moins les enfants grandissaient éventuellement. Spike et Drusilla étaient d'éternels enfants en bas âges, naïvement et maladroitement sauvage, plus souvent des obstacles que des aides. Là tout de suite, Darla ne pouvait imaginer aucun autre plaisir plus grand que de se débarrasser d'eux deux, de façon permanente. Elle imagina le gravillon de leur poussière sous ses ongles avec une sorte de plaisir sinistre.

Mais elle serra les dents et mit sa main non blessée en un poing. C'était dur à admettre, même à elle-même, mais Darla avait besoin d'eux. Sans Spike, elle ne pouvait pas garder Drusilla. Sans Drusilla, elle ne pourrait pas récupérer à nouveau Angélus. Et ça n'était pas une possibilité que Darla était préparée à envisager. Juste quelques jours de plus, et elle pourrait se laver les mains d'eux. Juste aussitôt qu'elle aurait son amour chéri une fois de plus.

Maintenant un ton civil avec difficulté, elle dit, "Quelles réponses exiges-tu, Spike?"

Pendant une seconde, Spike sembla un peu choqué que son éclat de colère ait produit une réponse -- habituellement, Darla l'ignorait simplement. Puis, se reprenant, il leva une main et commença à faire une liste sur ses doigts. "Bien, voyons voir. Je veux savoir d'où venaient ces deux harpies de là-bas qui maniaient des pieux, pour commencer. Je veux savoir pourquoi Angélus se rangeait avec ELLES contre NOUS. Par-dessus tout, je veux savoir – ce que DIABLE est du vernis à ongle?"

Drusilla s'arrêta de chanter et prit Spike par les mains. "Des pots de peinture de fées, de minuscules petites pinceaux pour le bouts de doigts. Je peindrai les miens en rouge comme le sang et tu peindras les tiens en noir comme ton cœur noir, noir."

Spike rit. "Mince. J'espérais que ça avait quelque avoir avec des ongles en espèces de métal. Etant préférablement martelés dans les gens."

Drusilla secoua la tête vers Spike, le corrigeant d'un sourire taquin et un doigt remuant. Darla rétrécit ses yeux. C'était encore là – la même étrange lucidité que Dru avait montrée récemment. Darla l'avait remarquée quand Dru avait appelé son bracelet 'creux' à la villa, et encore elle vit Angélus au bal. En fait, pensa soudainement Darla, presque tous les cas de presque bon sens de Drusilla semblaient être liés à Angélus.

Spike stoppa de rire et enroula familièrement un bras autour de l'épaule de Drusilla. "De la peinture de fée – c'est une question de résolue. Et le reste?"

"Les femmes du bal sont sans conséquence," dit Darla, bien que comme elle le disait elle ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de la fille dans la robe orange et la façon dont Angélus l'avait regardée. "Elles mourront bien assez tôt. Angélus n'est – pas lui-même pour le moment."

"Pas lui-même," répéta Drusilla, et elle gloussa. "Pas lui-même, il est quelqu'un d'autre. Il est Angel."

En une seconde, Darla eu parcouru le chemin entre elles. Elle frappa Drusilla si fort qu'elle vola en arrière, se heurtant au mur de la grotte avec un craquement audible puis glissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le sol. Darla s'abaissa de sorte qu'elle soit nez à nez avec Drusilla. "Tu ne l'appelleras plus jamais comme ça. Il est Angélus. Il est Angélus, mon Angélus. Son nom est craint sur trois continents, et il le sera toujours, ou je --" Darla s'interrompit avec un étranglement, soudainement consciente que le visage de Drusilla oscillait devant elle à travers une brume de larmes. Elle les refoula avant qu'elles ne puissent se verser.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et la forte poigne de Spike la fit se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Son visage changea, montrant son aspect de démon, et il grogna, "Mets encore une fois un doigt comme cela sur Drusilla et je t'arracherai la gorge – et pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne pense pas qu'Angélus ou Angel ou peu importe comment il veut être appeler rappliquera pour m'en empêcher."

"Spike..." La voix de Drusilla était douce. "Ne sois pas fâché contre Grand-mère. Elle est triste parce qu'il est parti."

"Mon coeur saigne," marmonna Spike, mais il se retrouva son visage humain et relâcha sa prise sur le bras de Darla.

Darla ne se souciait pas de l'air bravache de Spike; c'est typique, pensa-t-elle, qu'il la menace avec quelque chose de sale et tapageur qui ne lui ferait aucun mal du tout. Elle regardait toujours Drusilla. D'une voix calme, elle dit, "Tu sais, n'est-ce pas? Ces choses à propos desquelles tu babillais – la peinture de fée et les bracelets creux – ce ne sont pas des choses que tu as vues dans des fugues et des rêves, n'est-ce pas? Tu décris des choses qui sont réelles. Tout ce que tu as dit sur Angélus, sur ces maudits bohémiens --" Darla s'interrompit, consciente que Spike écoutait attentivement. "Dis-moi, Drusilla, comment sais-tu?"

"Je suis revenue," dit simplement Drusilla.

Darla sentit la colère monter jusqu'à la rage en elle. La vérité, elle en était certaine, était enfermée dans la tête de Drusilla, aussi brouillée et inintelligible que le reste de ses pensées. "Tu n'es jamais partie, espèce d'idiote stupide, démente --"

"Le futur," chuchota Drusilla. "Tout est du métal, tu sais. C'était dans le livre, tout était dans le livre!"

"Quel livre?"

"Le livre que j'ai trouvé. Le livre que je trouverai." Drusilla leva ses mains comme dans un haussement d'épaule. "Je creusais dans la plus jolie des tombes. Des fleurs défraîchies et de la peau sèche comme des petites feuilles de papier. Grise comme des colombes, et quand j'ai soufflé dessus, elles ont frémis comme de la soie." C'était juste le genre de chose qui donnait envie à Darla de gifler le visage de Drusilla, mais elle se força à écouter en silence. "Les mains tenaient un livre. J'ai pelé les doigts. Crac, crac. Puis j'ai eu le livre. Cet homme qui était mort avait voulu prendre le livre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelque d'autre le lise. Vilain monsieur. Il ne voulait pas partager sa machine à voyager dans le temps."

Spike grogna. "Oh, pas CET effroyable bon à rien."

La tête de Darla se leva brusquement. "Tu sais de quoi elle parle?"

Spike haussa les épaules et sembla juste un peu embarrassé. "Je n'aurais même pas commencé à lire ce satané livre dans lequel le type à qui je l'ai pris était tant engrossé qu'il ne s'est même pas agité avant que je ne lui déchire la gorge. J'ai pensé que quelque chose de si absorbant devait valoir quelques heures. Ca c'est avéré être des sottises, cependant."

Darla sentit le faible espoir vacillant qu'elle avait nourri commencer à mourir. Elle avait presque été préparée à donner du crédit aux histoires de Drusilla – mais c'était tout ce que c'étaient: des histoires. Et même pas celles de Drusilla.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce livre?" demanda-t-elle de façon lasse. "Qui l'a écrit?"

"Un certain bon à rien sans talent appelé Wells. Ca s'appelle la Machine à Voyager dans le Temps." Spike se renfrogna. "Si j'avais une machine à voyager dans le temps, je retournerais en arrière pour l'empêcher de poser le stylo sur le papier."

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" demanda Darla à Drusilla. "Est-ce que c'est juste une histoire?"

"Une histoire," dit joyeusement Drusilla. "Pas CETTE histoire. Une différente. Mais la même. La même et différente aussi. L'histoire de Spike n'est pas censée être vraie, mais elle l'est. Mon histoire est censée être vraie, mais elle ne l'est pas." Son visage s'embruma un peu. "Pas encore. Les pages changent."

Darla se tourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Derrière elle, la voix de Drusilla ajouta doucement, "C'est l'histoire d'Angélus. Je suis revenue pour la changer, Grand-mère. Nous devons rendre mon histoire vraie."

Darla s'arrêta. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Une machine à voyager dans le temps, pensa-t-elle. Puis: Drusilla est revenue. Elle sait parce qu'elle est revenue.

Une machine à voyager dans le temps. Ca n'était pas possible – mais ça expliquerait tant de choses. Ca expliquerait l'Angélus avec qui elle avait dansé au bal, qui s'était tellement habitué à l'âme que les bohémiens lui avaient donnée qu'il méprisait Darla et prodiguait ses affections sur une femme humaine. Etait-ce comme cela que l'histoire d'Angélus finissait?

Mais ça pouvait encore être changé. Angélus pouvait être restauré. Et une fois qu'il le serait, avec la commande sur le temps lui-même – quelle puissance ils détiendraient ensemble!

Tremblant d'excitation, Darla regarda Spike. "Tu sais où est le camp des bohémiens, n'est-ce pas?"

Il s'éclaira immédiatement. "Oui, je les ai trouvés. Allons-nous faire un massacre ce soir?"

"Bientôt," dit Darla. "Très bientôt. Mais il reste un élément à mettre en place d'abord. Va trouver Angélus, Spike. Amène-le ici."

"Par l'enfer!" explosa Spike. "Décide-toi! Nous venons de QUITTER Angélus, ou as-tu oublier?"

Comment expliquer sans donner trop d'informations? Pendant une seconde, Darla fut perdue, jusqu'à ce que Drusilla dise utilement, "Ca n'était pas Angélus, idiot."

"Ca semblait fichtrement bien être le poing d'Angélus dans mon visage," dit Spike avec aigreur.

"Ca ne l'était pas," dit Darla. "J'ai parlé à cette créature. Ce n'était pas Angélus. C'était un – un spectre ou fantôme qui lui ressemblait simplement."

"Hé bien, si ça n'était pas Angélus, où est-il? Et comment comptes-tu que JE le trouve?"

Perdant patience, Darla cassa, "Avec un bâton divin si tu le dois! Tu es de sa lignée, Spike, tu peux le trouver. Et quand tu le trouveras – peu importe comment il se comporte, ce qu'il dit – AMENES-LE MOI."

Darla hurla les derniers mots avec tant de véhémence que Spike fit réellement un pas en arrière. Elle sourit pour elle-même, satisfaite qu'elle ait réaffirmé sa dominance. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

"Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, j'y vais." Spike se pencha vers le bas et embrassa légèrement Drusilla sur la couronne de sa tête. "A plus tard, amour."

"Au revoir," dit Drusilla. Comme Spike partait, elle leva la main et agita les doigts, faisant signe derrière lui comme un petit enfant. Elle leva les yeux vers Darla et sourit. "Les garçons ne sont pas là, et il n'y a que nous les filles."

"C'est exact," dit Darla. "Et tu peux me raconter les histoires du contenu de ton cœur."

"J'ai une bague," dit Drusilla, levant la main. Un anneau doré brillait sur un de ses doigts. "Ne suis-je pas une jolie mariée? Nous pouvons aller dans ma grotte et voir le feu sur le plafond. Le feu est une porte. Ding-dong! On sonne. La sonnette sonne. Ma bague."

Darla avait envie d'enlever la bague de Drusilla pour la faire se concentrer – mais ensuite elle réfléchi, est-ce que la bague pouvait jouer un rôle dans tout ça aussi? Que voulait-elle dire par plafond de feu? Rien de ce que Drusilla disait, toutefois bizarre, ne pouvait être écarté.

S'accroupissant près de Drusilla, Darla répéta, "Il n'y a que nous, et tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu sais sur les livres et la machine à voyager dans le temps et le futur. Et, crois-moi, cette fois j'écoute chaque mot."

* * *

La nuit était froide, et Fred frissonna comme elle se tapissait derrière un tronc d'arbre tombé, observant l'entrée de la grotte où ils avaient vu entrer les trois vampires. 

Charles la regarda avec inquiétude. "Tu as froid? Tu veux emprunter mon turban?" Il le pensait sincèrement, mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement amusant à l'idée de Charles Gunn offrant de lui prêter un turban rouge vif fait de bandes de rideaux pour garder sa tête au chaud que Fred ne pu s'empêcher de glousser. Il lui sourit en retour. "Sérieusement. Ce truc fait griller. Ajoute des oreillettes, et on parle d'une protection de qualité contre les éléments."

"Ca va. Mais merci quand même." Elle regarda l'entrée de la grotte et redevint sérieuse. "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi viendraient-ils jusqu'ici dans la forêt pour se cacher dans une grotte?"

"Ca n'a pas de sens," approuva Charles. "Mais tant que Darla et le reste des relations vampiriques d'Angel se cachent dans une grotte et ne font pas de massacre de bohémiens qui change l'histoire, je ne vais pas me plaindre."

Fred regarda leur environnement, réalisant soudainement que la clairière où l'entrée de la grotte était située n'était pas complètement inconnue. "Oui, sauf que le portail que la machine à voyager dans le temps a fait – celui qui lie 1898 au futur – n'est pas loin d'ici."

"Ca n'est pas possible," dit Charles. "C'était, genre, à des miles d'ici. Dix miles ou presque."

"Je n'arrête pas de dire que ça n'était pas si loin. Je ne peux pas dire exactement dans le noir, mais nous sommes assez près." Une pensée non plaisante la traversa. "Charles, tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus ici? Peut-être que Drusilla a raconté à Darla pour la machine à voyager dans le temps."

Le visage de Charles était sinistre comme il dit, "J'espère vraiment que non. Le vingt et unième siècle vient juste de se débarrasser de Darla; il n'a pas besoin de la récupérer. De plus, si Darla savait qu'il y avait une machine à voyager dans le temps dans les parages, elle ne serait pas tout près d'elle – elle serait dedans." Il mit la main sur le bras de Fred. "Quelqu'un sort."

Ils se crispèrent, et regardèrent comme une silhouette sombre émergea de l'entrée de la grotte. Même dans les ténèbres, c'était possible de dire que la silhouette était distinctement mâle. "C'est Spike," chuchota Fred. "Devons-nous le suivre?"

Charles acquiesça. "Darla l'envoi peut-être trouver les bohémiens."

Ils rampèrent vers l'avant, marchant aussi légèrement que possible sur la terre douce. Suivre une personne inaperçus était dur, pensa Fred, mais suivre un vampire avec des sens accrus d'ouïe et d'odorat et une parfaite vue de nuit était encore une difficulté de magnitude différente. Pour être certains de rester non détectés, ils devaient rester si loin derrière Spike qu'ils le perdraient probablement avant qu'ils ne sachent où il allait --

"Par l'enfer," dit Spike et il se retourna.

Fred et Charles s'abaissèrent derrière un buisson dense. Fred retint sa respiration et mit sa main contre sa poitrine, comme si elle pouvait étouffer le son de ses battements de cœur. Spike avait dû les entendre, ou les sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre --

Mais Spike regardait l'entrée de la grotte, pas la cachette de Fred et Charles.

"Je devrais simplement retourner là-bas," dit-il d'une voix basse. "Dire à cette stupide gourde qu'elle ne peut pas me donner des ordres." Elevant sa voix en un fausset minaudé, il dit, "'Tu es de sa lignée, Spike, tu peux le trouver.'" Puis, d'un ton plus normal: "Même quand il est parti c'est Angélus par-ci, Angélus par-là. On croirait que tout le satané monde tourne autour de lui. Hé bien, d'accord. Si elle le veut, elle peut fichtrement bien l'avoir. Ils peuvent être heureux à se rendre misérable l'un l'autre, et Dru et moi pouvons nous amuser un peu."

Abruptement, Spike se tourna et parti d'un pas rapide le long du chemin de la forêt.

"Elle l'a envoyé à la poursuite d'Angel," dit Charles.

"Non..." dit lentement Fred. "Je crois – je crois que Darla a envoyé Spike à la poursuite de l'autre Angel, celui qui vient juste d'être maudit. Et il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle elle le voudrait."

Charles le regarda. "Elle va le faire – elle va forcer les bohémiens à ôter la malédiction. Allez." Il commença à courir – mais dans la direction contraire que celle que Spike avait prise.

Fred hésita, confuse. "On ne va pas suivre Spike?"

Charles secoua la tête. "Si on va arrêter ça, on va avoir besoin d'aide surnaturelle – blessée ou pas."

* * *

Dommage, pensa Cordélia de façon lasse. J'aimais plutôt cette perruque. 

L'image qui lui faisait face dans le miroir était maintenant bien loin du prestige de quelques heures plus tôt. Au lieu d'une couronne de longs cheveux sombres, elle avait sa vieille coupe Chatoiement Doré, quelque peu aplatie par une nuit à porter la perruque. A la place de la posture correcte et royale qu'elle avait eue plus tôt, elle était affalée aussi loin que le corset le permettait. Ses manches bouffantes avaient été écrasée dans la mêlée et lui faisaient maintenant vaguement penser à un soufflé affaissé qu'elle avait vu une fois à une soirée. Ses gants étaient tachés de sang et chiffonnés sur le sol. Seules ses boucles d'oreilles, toujours éclatante et brillante, avaient le même scintillement.

"Tu es sure que rien n'est cassé?" Cordélia pu entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Angel, était consciente de sa présence physique à côté d'elle, mais le miroir montrait uniquement un visage fatigué, légèrement contusionné, et c'était le sien à elle. Pour une fois, elle enviait le manque de reflet d'Angel.

Mais quand elle se tourna pour le regarder, elle vit que sa condition s'était déjà visiblement améliorée durant l'heure depuis qu'ils avaient trébuché en haut des escaliers jusqu'à leur suite. Au début ils n'avaient été capables que de s'effondrer (Angel sur le sol, Cordélia dans un fauteuil à proximité) et essayer de récupérer. Mais la régénération vampirique d'Angel avait vite fait son entrée. Il se déplaçait déjà plus confortablement; le sang qui détrempait sa chemise de smoking aurait très bien pu avoir été versé par quelqu'un d'autre.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil," dit-elle d'un ton fatigué. "J'ai besoin de me déshabiller, Angel. Et je ne peux pas vraiment le faire moi-même." Elle souleva à moitié son bras blessé – grimaçant en le faisant – en démonstration.

Angel eut l'air complètement nerveux pendant un moment. Avant que Cordélia ne puisse même se demander pourquoi – ça n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue en sous-vêtement auparavant, pour l'amour de Dieu – il s'était repris. "Je suis désolé," dit-il. "J'aurais dû y penser."

Elle se tourna pour lui donner un meilleur accès au dos de sa robe. Elle sentit Angel commencer à défaire les boutons qui couraient le long de son épine dorsale, étonnamment adroitement pour un homme avec des mains si grandes, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle fit un demi sourire, réalisant qu'Angel avait probablement fait ça nombres et nombres de fois auparavant.

Ses mains travaillèrent leur chemin jusqu'à sa taille douloureusement restreinte. "Tu veux probablement te débarrasser de ce corset, aussi," dit Angel. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts attraper les rubans qui le fermaient si étroitement.

"Le mot 'duh' est si approprié, et cependant n'en dit pas assez," dit Cordélia. Quand Angel hésita, elle rit un peu. "Ca veut dire oui. Enlève ce machin vraiment très démoniaque de mon corps."

Angel tira ses manches le long de ses bras, travaillant lentement, faisant attention à son épaule blessée. Cordélia grimaça, et il hésita. "Je ne te fais pas mal?"

"Un petit peu," avoua-t-elle. "Mais pas autant que ce corset. Continue."

Angel glissa la robe jusqu'à ses hanches, et elle gonfla en tombant sur le sol, un éclat de couleur à ses pieds. Puis il commença à défaire le corset, boucle par boucle, et Cordélia sentit ses côtes reconnaissantes se développer. Elle prit une profonde respiration qui rempli ses poumons pour la première fois de toute la soirée. L'afflux d'oxygène frappa sa circulation sanguine, et la pièce vacilla autour d'elle pendant un moment.

"Cordy?" Cordélia réalisa qu'elle avait trébuché sur ses pieds; Angel l'avait attrapée autour de la taille, la soutenant contre lui. Elle se pencha contre son torse avec reconnaissance; il semblait être la seule chose immobile et solide dans la pièce. "Tu es plus blessée que je ne le pensais --"

"Non, vraiment, je vais bien," protesta Cordélia. Elle couvrit son bras avec le sien; le mouvement envoya une piqûre de douleur dans son bras, mais elle se força à ne pas gémir. "C'était juste beaucoup d'air en une fois. C'était bien. Hey, je suppose que je suis une autochtone maintenant – je me suis pâmée."

"J'aurais dû penser à mettre un ravitaillement de sels odorants." Elle pouvait dire qu'Angel souriait alors qu'il disait cela. Comme elle l'avait espéré, il recula un petit peu, rassuré, et finit de détacher son corset. Elle pensa qu'il allait l'ôter immédiatement, mais à la place il enleva gentiment ses boucles d'oreilles et les déposa sur la table de nuit, où elles brillaient dans la faible lumière de la lampe à huile. Puis il fit courir ses deux mains dans ses cheveux maintenant aplatis; c'était surprenant comme c'était rafraîchissant, d'avoir ses cheveux redevenir volumineux. Finalement, il lui enleva le corset et le jeta sur le côté. Cordélia l'aurait jeté très, très fort, mais il avait l'idée de base. Elle prit quelques autres profondes respirations, savourant la liberté relative de son corps. Mais elle pouvait encore sentir des bandes de douleur là où les baleines du corset avaient été.

Elle baissa les yeux avec consternation pour voir que sa camisole était coincée contre sa peau à cause de la sueur et de la pression; les lignes du corset avaient creusé sa chair de la manière dont les coutures le faisaient avec un jeans trop serrant, seulement bien plus brutalement. Soigneusement, elle prit le tissu dans sa main indemne et le pela loin de sa peau douloureuse. "Owww. Et ow. Toutes les bêtes choses que j'ais jamais dites sur let féminisme? Je les retire. N'importe quel mouvement qui se débarrasse de ces choses est très bien pour moi."

"Tu auras des marques pendant un moment," dit Angel. Il fit une pause pendant un instant, puis dit, "Je peux aider un peu. Couche-toi."

Cordélia s'assit gracieusement sur le lit et travailla prudemment pour avoir une position inclinée. Comme Angel se déplaçait vers elle, elle grimaça. "Angel, tu dois enlever ça." Elle fit un geste vers sa chemise. "Je pense qu'on a assez fait flippé la direction de l'hôtel sans mettre du sang partout sur le couvre-lit."

"Oh. Oui." Il ôta rapidement la chemise; bien qu'elle l'ait vu sans chemise d'innombrables fois, Cordélia réalisa que ça faisait un long moment depuis qu'elle ait été appelée à bander ses blessures, ou qu'elle ait bavardé avec lui après qu'il ne sorte de la douche. Elle sourit un peu comme il se tourna à moitié pour jeter la chemise ruinée sur le sol et la laisse entrevoir le tatouage gryphon pour la première depuis des mois. Angel bougea comme s'il allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, vit son sourire, puis fit une pause. "Cordy?"

Les matelas en plumes étaient des choses magnifiques, pensa Cordélia. Des oreillers duvetés. Le lit était si douillet, si accueillant. "Oui, Angel?"

"Je réfléchissait – je veux dire, je me demandais --" Il lui lança un regard qui était bien plus dur et scrutateur qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. "Tu n'as pas du tout mentionné Groo. Tout ce temps. J'étais juste – tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui?"

Groo. Cordélia se souvint de son doux sourire en un flash de souvenir qui fut parti aussitôt qu'il était venu. Angel avait raison: Non seulement elle n'avait pas mentionné Groo, mais il ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. De la culpabilité la piqua brièvement, mais elle se fana en un instant. "Si tu étais maléfique, je n'aurais jamais fini par travailler avec toi à L.A.," raisonna-t-elle. "Ca signifie que je n'ai jamais été aspirée à Pyléa, donc Grooie et moi ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Dans la réalité altérée, il est à Pyléa, étant un champion et ayant une vie affectueuse. En d'autres mots, c'est Groo le chanceux."

"Ouais," dit Angel, baissant les yeux sur elle. "Je suppose qu'il l'est."

Quelque chose à propos du regard sur le visage d'Angel l'a fit se sentir soudainement embarrassée. Qu'est-ce que Groo penserait s'il la voyait comme ça – dévêtue sur le lit, attendant Angel --

Hé bien, Groo ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais Cordélia roula tout de même sur le ventre.

Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement comme Angel s'assit à côté d'elle. Il commença à frotter son dos, ses doigts massant les lignes courroucées où le corset avait été. Ca faisait mal – mais d'une bonne façon. Cordélia pouvait sentir les renfoncements le long de son dos commencer à s'adoucirent comme il continuait. "Comment c'est?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien. Mieux que bien. Continue." Il le fit. Les muscles de son dos, tendus à cause de la blessure et du combat, commencèrent à se relaxer sous son touché. "Seigneur, c'est formidable. Où as-tu appris à faire des massages aussi géniaux?"

"Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais."

Cordélia sourit dans l'oreiller. Elle serait obligée de supplier ou de soudoyer pour qu'il lui raconte cette histoire un jour – un jour où elle n'aurait pas besoin qu'il continue autant qu'elle en avait besoin à cet instant. Puis elle reconsidéra leur situation, et le sourire disparut de son visage. "Je suppose qu'on a plutôt fichu les choses en l'air ce soir."

"Ca n'est pas encore fini," dit rapidement Angel. "Ils se sont enfuis, ouais. Ca ne veut pas dire que nous n'allons pas les rattraper à temps."

"Mais c'était notre meilleure tentative," dit lentement Cordélia. "Tu l'as dit toi-même." Les mains d'Angel furent immobiles pendant un moment, et elle savait qu'il peinait à trouver un moyen de la consoler. Quand il ne dit rien, elle sentit de la peur l'envahir, plus écrasant que tous les autres moments dans leur voyage dans le passé – parce que ceci était le moment où elle était finalement obligée d'affronter le fait qu'ils pourraient être coincés pour toujours. Elle avait évité de penser au pire scénario tout ce temps, mais elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter.

Doucement, elle murmura, "Tu ne peux pas tuer le toi du passé, Angel. Même s'ils bougent la malédiction. Tu ne peux pas."

"J'y serai obligé."

"Si tu disparais -- Angel, si tu meurs, si tu n'es pas dans le monde pendant les 100 prochaines années, ça pourrait aussi grave qu'Angélus étant dans les parages. Peut-être pire." Ca semblait pire. De la panique inondait le cœur de Cordélia.

Angel, sentant peut-être sa peur, recommença à lui frotter le dos. "Chut. Cordélia, ça n'arrivera pas. Si je dois tuer Angélus – hé bien, nous savons de l'exemple de Drusilla que je ne disparaîtrais pas simplement --"

"A moins que tu n'essaies de revenir avec nous," dit Cordélia. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Tu veux dire – tu ne reviendrais pas avec nous?"

Angel secoua la tête, un peu de son ancienne fatigue était de retour sur son visage. "Je sais ce que j'ai fais ces 104 dernières années. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Si le seul moyen pour moi de protéger le monde est de tout refaire, alors – je suppose que je serai obligé de le faire."

"Tout? Juste répéter le siècle dernier?" L'esprit de Cordélia tourbillonnait à cette simple pensée.

"Ca ne sera peut-être pas si mal," dit Angel, de manière entièrement non convaincante. "Il y a beaucoup de choses supers au 20ème siècle. Le Jazz, et le 'V-E Day', et, euh – le dernier Masters de Jack Nicklaus."

Cordélia soupira lourdement. "Je peux voir en toi. Angel, tu n'as PAS envie de repasser par tout ça. Le 'Dust Bowl' et le Vietnam et, et -- " Elle se tourna à moitié sur le côté, ignorant la crampe dans son épaule. "Angel, iras-tu trouver Buffy comme tu l'as fait la première fois?"

"Biensûr," dit Angel. "Ca ferait partie de faire que tout redevienne bien. Une partie plutôt grande." Il la guida gentiment là où elle était couchée à plat sur son ventre, puis recommença à travailler sur ses muscles courbaturés. Ses coups étaient forts, presque douloureux comme ils descendaient sur son dos, et cependant son corps devint chaud et liquide comme il la touchait.

Elle murmura, "Est-ce que tu retomberas amoureux de Buffy?"

Angel fut silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement, il dit seulement, "Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais pas le savoir. Une centaine d'année dans le futur – c'est une longue période." Puis il lui tapota le dos, presque espièglement, et dit avec une gaieté forcée, "Tu crois que tu vas éviter de travailler pour moi à L.A.? Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement. Je ne te laisserai pas."

Cordélia sourit, se blottissant contre les oreillers douillets et le matelas. Elle pouvait voir la silhouette d'Angel sur le mur lointain; la chaude lumière dorée de la lampe à huile traçaient autour les ombres de son corps à lui, tout comme celles de son corps à elle, étendue sur le lit sous lui. Son menton était bas, ses yeux peut-être focalisés sur le bas de son dos. Pour une certaine raison c'était intéressant, le regarder en train de la regarder.

"Evidemment," murmura-t-elle, "on a peut-être totalement bousillé les choses, et alors on sera oblige de rester ici avec toi." L'éventualité aurait dû la terrifier; ça accéléra les battements de son cœur, fit s'enrouler ses doigts autour du bord du dessus-de-lit. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas du tout de la terreur. "Peut-être qu'on sera tous ensemble."

"Je veux que vous soyez capable de repartir," dit Angel. "Mais -- Cordy – Vous me manqueriez. Beaucoup."

"Evidemment qu'on te manquerait," dit Cordélia. "Je dis juste, tu n'y seras peut-être pas obligé. On sera peut-être coincé ici ensemble." C'était trop pour être effrayant. Elle ne pu que sourire. "Quel genre de suffragette crois-tu que je ferais?"

Angel fit une pause, mais elle l'entendit rire un petit peu. "Je crois qu'il se peut que les femmes obtiennent le vote beaucoup plus tôt."

Cordélia se décida, avec la meilleure ferme résolution amenée par la crainte, qu'être coincée dans le passé avec Angel ne serait pas du tout être coincée. Ces corsets ne seraient plus à la mode très longtemps, et au moins elle aurait ses amis avec elle. La mission – hé bien, il y aurait une abondance de vampires et démons à arrêter dans les environs, pas vrai?

Elle se relaxa plus, laissant aller les derniers vestiges d'inquiétude. Le massage aidait certainement ça. Seigneur, Angel avait des mains supers.

Puis elle se souvint de ces mêmes mains enlaçant celles de Darla comme ils se contournaient sur la piste de danse.

"Angel?" dit-elle. "Voir Darla – ça a dû être bizarre."

"En quelques sortes," répondit-il. Il continua à travailler sur son dos, apaisant la douleur. "Elle a changé pour moi, à cause de Connor."

"Elle n'a pas vraiment changé," averti Cordélia. "Tu ne peux pas penser à elle comme à Lady Madonna. Je l'ai fait, et tu te rappelles où ça m'a mené?"

"Je le comprends très bien," dit Angel, d'un ton de voix qui suggérait qu'il le comprenait bien mieux que Cordélia elle-même.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance pour faire ce que tu dois faire," dit Cordélia. "Je te fais plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, Angel. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois encore blessé. Tu as été blessé assez."

Angel fut silencieux pendant un moment, et ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur son dos. Cordélia souhaitait qu'elle ne soit pas sur son ventre, de sorte qu'elle puisse voir son visage; était-il vexé? Etait-il fâché? Etait-il en train de faire son truc stoïque sans émotion?

Puis il commença à rire – très doucement, mais rire tout de même. "Cordélia, tu dois arrêter."

"Arrêter?" Elle tourna la tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir; il était toujours assis à côté d'elle, ses mains sur son dos, un demi sourire sur le visage. "Arrêter quoi?"

"Arrête d'essayer de prendre soin de moi tout le temps," dit Angel. "Tu viens juste d'être attaquée par Spike et Darla, tu t'es fait très mal au bras, et le corset tout seul t'a presque achevée. Et tu te fais encore du souci pour moi." Il leva une main à son épaule blessée. "En parlant de ça, laisse-moi y jeter un œil." Il ôta la bride de sa camisole de son épaule, découvrant une partie de son dos au bout froid de ses doigts.

Arrêter d'essayer de prendre soin d'Angel? Cordélia n'était pas sure du tout de comment prendre ça, donc elle resta juste couchée en silence, obéissant aux demandes d'Angel pour qu'elle agite les doigts, mette sa main en poing, hausse les épaules et ainsi de suite. Finalement, il dit, "Tu avais raison tout à l'heure – rien n'est cassé. Tu as probablement une entorse, mais pas plus."

"Ok," dit Cordélia, toujours incapable de savoir quoi dire. Angel reprit ses soins sur son dos, son touché frais à travers le fin coton de sa camisole, et ils furent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je prenne soins de toi?"

"Cordy -- non. Ce n'est pas ça. Tourne-toi."

"Hein?"

"Ton ventre doit aussi faire mal, non?" Angel l'aida à se tourner sur le dos. Comme ses mains commencèrent à masser son ventre, il dit, "Je suis content de t'avoir pour prendre soin de moi. J'ai besoin de toi."

"C'est tellement vrai," dit Cordélia. "Contente qu'on soit clair là-dessus. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. Jamais," dit Angel. Il la regardait dans la faible lumière, son regard plus doux et ouvert qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de voir chez lui. Elle l'avait vu auparavant, mais si rarement. Trop rarement. Elle aimait ça. "Mais tu n'es pas obligée de le faire tout le temps. Je peux prendre soin de moi occasionnellement. Et parfois tu as besoin que je prenne soin de toi."

"Difficilement," protesta Cordélia, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était étendue sur le lit, laissant Angel masser sa peau pour qu'elle redevienne habitable. "Enfin, d'accord, quand je suis attaquée par des vampires, tu deviens plutôt pratique."

"Merci," dit Angel, pince-sans-rire. Sa paume balaya le long de sa taille. "Mais – je ne veux pas juste alterner entre être ton garde du corps et ton thérapeute. Tu es beaucoup là pour moi, Cordélia. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi aussi. Tu peux me laisser prendre soin de toi, de temps en temps."

"Comme maintenant," dit Cordélia. Ses mains étaient si agréables, et elle se sentit se relaxer encore plus. Elle sourit. "Je crois que j'aime que tu prennes soin de moi. Tu sais quoi? Etre coincée ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça. Je parie que tu connais tous les endroits où aller et où ne pas aller. Tous les meilleurs trucs à faire. On voyagera partout, et tu pourras me montrer les vues. On aura des aventures. On s'amusera pour changer. Tu devras agir comme mon mari, ok? Je ne veux personne qui écrive sur moi en tant que vieille fille de 21 ans."

La voix d'Angel fut légèrement irrégulière comme il répondit, "Ton mari. Ok. Je -- ok."

"Quoi?" dit-elle, essayant d'attacher peu d'importance à la soudaine épouvante sur son visage. "Tu es gêné d'être vu avec moi?"

"Jamais." Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur son ventre, et elle cru qu'il allait les bouger. A la place, il prit lentement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. "J'aime prendre soin de toi," dit-il doucement.

L'intimité du moment l'a frappa en un éclair, et Cordélia sentit maladroitement qu'elle devrait retirer sa main, ou faire une blague, ou quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ferait bien comprendre que c'était juste leur même vieux truc, s'étreindre et faire des blagues et parler et n'en penser rien, Angel et Cordy, meilleurs amis jusqu'à la fin. Pas le faire bien comprendre à Angel, parce qu'il le savait, et pas le faire bien comprendre à elle, parce qu'elle le savait, mais il semblait que ça devait tout de même se faire bien comprendre.

A la place, elle sentit ses propres doigts se refermer autour de siens, comme par leur propre volonté. Angel jeta un oeil à leurs mains enlacées pendant un moment, puis la regarda dans les yeux. "Cordy?" murmura-t-il.

"CORDY!" La voix de Gunn retentit du corridor. Cordélia et Angel sursautèrent tous les deux, saisi d'étonnement. "ANGEL!" Gunn courait définitivement vers leur porte. Angel lui serra vite la main, puis se leva du lit juste au moment où la porte fut brusquement ouverte.

Le turban de Gunn était légèrement de travers. "On a de sérieux ennuis qui se préparent. Vous pouvez bouger?"

"Je vais bien," dit Angel. "Cordy?"

Cordélia se redressa assise. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle se sentit beaucoup plus dénudée devant Gunn qu'elle ne s'était sentie devant Angel; elle tira l'un des dessus-de-lits sur elle. "Je peux si je le dois," dit-elle. "Ne me demande pas de faire la roue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où est Fred?"

"Fred est au rez-de-chaussée en train de nous voler un cheval et une charrette," dit Gunn, secouant la tête avec quelque chose qui était à la fois consternation et admiration. "Cette fille aurait été super dans mon ancien gang. On doit espérer qu'elle s'en sortira, parce qu'on doit retourner dans les bois, et vite. Darla a envoyé Spike à ta recherche, Angel – pas TOI toi, mais l'ancien toi. On pense qu'elle va poursuivre les bohémiens ce soir."

Le battement de coeur de Cordélia s'accéléra, et la douleur dans son épaule sembla s'atténuer.

Angel commença à se diriger vers la pièce d'à côté où ses vêtements étaient, mais s'arrêta en chemin pour fouiller dans le coffre où ils avaient caché leur petite cachette d'armes. Il sorti quelques pieux fais à la hâte et un poignard que Cordélia avait pris dans le musée à Rome et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu dans la course pour retourner à la machine à voyager dans le temps quand ce futur s'était autodétruit. Lui tendant le couteau, Angel demanda, "Cordy, tu peux t'habiller?"

"Je peux enfiler mon jeans et mon chandail," répondit-elle. "Ca n'a pas d'importance de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant. Soit on est sur le point de retourner dans le futur soit de faire exploser le passé en miettes."

Gunn grogna, "DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS simplement."

* * *

"Le futur est fait de boîtes," dit Drusilla. "Tant de boîtes! Ils vivent dans des boîtes empilées les unes sur les autres, et s'asseyent dans des boîtes qui flottent sur les routes comme des rivières. Et il y a des boîtes pour les images et des boîtes qui font de la musique, et des petites boîtes qui contiennent des milliers de voix et font un son comme --" Elle ferma les yeux avec concentration et fit un bruit qui ressemblait, pour Darla, beaucoup à une grenouille étant torturée: "Brrrp! Brrrp!" 

"Très bien, Drusilla," dit Darla impatiemment. "Maintenant dis m'en plus sur cette machine à voyager dans le temps. Que fait la bague exactement? Peux-tu me montrer si nous allons là-bas?"

"Je t'y emmènerais, si tu es une bonne Grand-mère et que tu attends," dit Drusilla, remuant sévèrement le doigt. Etait-ce son imagination, se demanda Darla, ou est-ce que Drusilla appréciait ce changement soudain dans la balance des pouvoirs entre elles? "Tu vas aimer le futur. Tant de choses merveilleuses! Arbeit macht frei, Agent Orange, la solution finale, le nettoyage ethnique, et le meilleur de tous, ils disent que le monde va se réchauffer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nous fondions tous," finit-elle avec un air d'autorité.

"La fin du monde," dit Darla. Comme c'était charmant de faire partir la chair mortelle de ce monde en la faisant bouillir et ne laisser que les os blanchis. Elle se sentit commencer à croire en les rêves-visions de Drusilla – plus que croire. Elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient vrais, mais elle commençait à se languir de les voir par elle-même. D'y amener Angélus.

"Et oh! Un autre secret, un qui scintille et pétille et brille sur toutes les rues." Drusilla se pencha en avant très près, de sorte que leurs nez se touchaient presque, et chuchota, "C'est du Coca."

"Hey! Quelqu'un veut m'aider un peu, ici?"

Darla et Drusilla regardèrent toutes les deux en arrière; Spike se tenait à l'entrée de la cave, supportant avec difficulté un infect mécréant à moitié mort. Darla sentit un éclair de colère: Comment osait-il lui désobéir quand elle lui avait dit de trouver Angélus et de ne pas revenir sans lui --

La silhouette que Spike supportait leva la tête, et regarda Darla à travers des cheveux en queues de rats mal peignés. C'était Angélus. Spike l'avait amené, tout comme elle l'avait demandé.

La nuit où elle l'avait chassé de la villa, Darla avait pensé que ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait l'air plus pathétique, plus repoussant qu'il ne l'avait été quand il avait pleuré devant elle. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée – il avait toujours l'air aussi pathétique, mais maintenant ses vêtements étaient répugnants et déchirés, son visage plein de boue, ses cheveux emmêlés. Il avait dû dormir dans des fossés, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. Et il était faible, s'appuyant sur Spike comme support; il ne s'était clairement plus nourri depuis qu'elle l'avait jeté dehors. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer, réalisa Darla, et elle sentit de la révulsion renouvelée.

"Darla," dit Angélus. Sa voix était rauque, à peine un murmure, mais la note de supplication était indubitable. "Darla."

Darla ne dit rien. Elle ne bougea pas.

"Je l'ai trouvé blotti sous une haie. Satan seul sait ce qui ne va pas chez lui," dit Spike. Son visage tordu en quelque chose qui était à moitié un sourire, à moitié un ricanement de mépris. "Il pue certainement comme l'enfer. Tu le voulais, donc le voilà." Et avec ça, il poussa brutalement Angélus vers elle.

Darla se tint, clouée au sol, alors qu'Angélus trébucha vers elle. Ses bras étaient tendus vers elle, son regard fixé sur elle. Il ne semblait pas du tout être conscient de Spike et Drusilla.

D'une voie si basse que seule Darla pu l'entendre, Drusilla dit, "Le voilà, ni poisson ni volaille. Mais infect! Il pourrait être l'un ou les deux ou encore quelque chose d'autre. Choisi une porte, Grand-mère, et fais qu'il la traverse."

Epuisé, Angélus tomba à genoux devant Darla, ses bras toujours tendus. "Darla. Darla, pitié. Pitié..."

Il la suppliait de l'aider, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.

Et puis: Il la suppliait. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Darla se souvint de l'Angélus avec qui elle avait dansé plus tôt cette nuit, celui à qui l'attention avait vagabondé d'elle et à l'humaine dans la robe orange. Celui qui s'était éloigné de Darla sans regarder en arrière. Soudainement, malgré sa saleté et sa dégradation, il y avait quelque chose de désirable chez l'homme à genoux devant elle.

Darla tomba lentement sur le sol et, contrôlant son dégoût, ouvrit ses bras. Angélus tomba dans son étreinte, s'accrochant à elle comme un enfant effrayé cherchant sa mère. Ce qui d'une certaine façon, pensa Darla, était ce qu'il faisait.

"Pardonne-moi," bredouilla-t-il. "Pardonne-moi, aide-moi, pitié, je suis désolé, aide-moi --"

Spike avait raison: Angélus puait. Darla plissa le nez, mais autrement dissimula sa répugnance. Après tout, qu'est-ce que le Maître aurait dû faire d'elle quand il l'avait trouvée? Elle n'avait été qu'une faible mortelle aveulisse, se décomposant à l'intérieur. Parfois la grandeur commençait avec d'humbles matériaux. Et Angélus avait déjà de la grandeur en lui; elle était juste entravée par sa malédiction avec des chaînes qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'ôter. Elle leva une main et caressa gentiment ses cheveux, les ôtant de ses yeux. "Là, mon doux amour. Tout s'arrangera bientôt. Bientôt tu nous seras restauré."

Angélus leva les yeux vers elle, son visage enfiévré de gratitude. "Tu feras que ça – s'arrête? Que ça s'en aille?"

"Je le ferai, mon amour."

"Merci," murmura Angélus. "Merci, merci, merci..." Il continua de marmonner des mots de remerciement à peine cohérents tandis que Darla le berçait, comme un enfant, contre son sein.

Durant le siècle et demi que Darla avait connu Angélus, elle avait été alternativement son professeur, son amante et -- aussi réticente qu'elle l'était de l'admettre – parfois son esclave. Maintenant pour la première fois, elle était son sauveur, et Darla trouva qu'elle appréciait le rôle pas seulement parce que c'était nouveau.

Drusilla frappa des joyeusement des mains. "Vous voyez, nous sommes à nouveau une famille, pleines d'étreintes et de sourires!"

"Pardonne-moi pendant que j'ai la nausée," dit Spike.

* * *

Les vampires étaient proches, et la force de leur proximité était presque écrasante. 

Angel ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Quatre vampires, si proches, si familiers. L'énergie de Spike était vive et rapide, une fléchette brûlante vrombissant dans sa conscience. Celle de Drusilla était diaphane et informe, un voile qui embrumait ses pensées. La plus familière de toute était celle de Darla – froide et dure et magnifique, un barreaux en fonte qui formait une cage.

Et puis la quatrième -- étrangère et familière à la fois, lui-même et cependant pas lui-même. Angel sentit qu'il devrait être capable de lire son ancien lui mieux que les autres, mais l'inverse était vrai; tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était de la souffrance distante.

"Angel, ce serait un mauvais moment pour un état de fugue," dit Cordélia.

"Quand serait un bon moment?" dit raisonnablement Fred. Elle dételait le cheval de la charrette, pour qu'il puisse retourner à son écurie et son maître. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'en auraient plus besoin.

"Je vais bien," dit Angel. Il regarda dans la nuit, espérant que son autre lui masquerait sa proximité des autres vampires. "Ils se dirigent plus profondément dans la forêt. Allez."

"J'essaye pas d'être pessimiste là," dit Gunn comme ils commençaient à faire leur chemin à travers la forêt, "mais on est censé faire quoi exactement quand on les aura rattrapé? On n'était pas trop chaud contre juste les trois à la salle de bal, et avec un de plus – ce un étant toi – ça va être difficile."

Ils étaient si bruyants. Si bruyants. Les pas de Fred brisèrent une branchette. La manche de Gunn se prit contre les branches d'un buisson, envoyant frémir des échos à travers les bois. Cordélia trébucha sur une branche d'arbre, et il semblait que le son retentissait. Angel savait que ses sens étaient à leur maximum, prêt pour la bataille, mais il y avait toutes les chances pour que ceux des autres vampires le soient aussi.

"Soyez silencieux," murmura-t-il. "On les arrête de quelque manière qu'on peut. Mais --" C'était trop important pour ne pas le dire tout haut. "Personne ne tue Darla. Quoi qu'il arrive."

"Angel," dit Cordélia. Son visage était pâle dans la nuit, sa voix assez basse que même lui ne protesta pas. "Si ça en vient à ça --"

"Ca n'en viendra pas," murmura-t-il en arrière. "Je ne laisserai pas que ça arrive."

"Je reconnais cet arbre," dit Fred. Elle stoppa ses pas. "Angel – c'est près de la cave avec le portail qui ramène à la machine à voyager dans le temps. Très près."

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent. "Pitié, pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi que les vampires ne se dirigent pas vers la machine à voyager dans le temps."

"J'aime tout à fait Dieu," dit Fred. "Mais c'est vers là qu'ils se dirigent. Vous croyez que Drusilla a peut-être – aurait pu --"

"Elle leur a dit," dit Angel. Il avait cru que c'était impossible que ça soit plus désespéré, mais il s'était trompé. Il commença à courir après les vampires, se fichant du bruit. Les autres étaient juste derrière lui, leurs armes prêtes. Comme ils montaient la légère colline – pas loin du tout de la cave, réalisa Angel – il fut convaincu qu'ils avaient finalement atteint le moment le plus désespéré de ce voyage entier.

Puis ils atteignirent le sommet de la colline, et il vit les torches.

"C'est quoi ça?" dit Gunn. Ils furent tous gelés sur place, fixant les lumières venant vers eux dans la forêt distante. Peut-être huit ou neuf torches – les sons des pas tellement plus forts maintenant – plus qu'une douzaine de personnes -- Angel loucha, utilisant sa vue de nuit pour voir qui au juste approchait.

"C'est les bohémiens," dit-il.

"Je croyais que Darla les poursuivaient!" protesta Cordélia. "Depuis quand poursuivent-ils Darla?"

"Depuis maintenant," dit Fred. "Quand nous avons changé le flux du temps, les laissant savoir ce qui s'était passé – ils auraient pu découvrir plus que ce qu'ils savaient la première fois. Donc peut-être qu'ils attaquent Darla avant qu'elle ne puisse les avoir."

La vérité s'installa autour de lui, lourde et sombre. "C'est une possibilité," dit Angel, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que c'était vrai. "Mais ça n'est pas nécessairement ce qu'ils font."

"Quoi, tu crois qu'ils sont dehors pour une promenade de minuit?" demanda Gunn.

"Il se pourrait qu'ils ne poursuivent pas Darla," répéta Angel. "Il se pourrait que ce soit nous qu'ils poursuivent."


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre Six**

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que -- ce plan avait – du sens," haleta Charles.

"Il en a," pantela Fred, hasardant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ce qu'elle vu n'était pas rassurant – la foule de bohémiens en colères était à peine à vingt mètres derrière eux, leurs torches dansant de haut en bas tandis qu'ils pourchassaient Fred et Charles à travers la forêt sombre.

"Oh ouais?" respira Charles. Il utilisait une main pour essayer de garder son turban en place, avec un succès seulement limité. Il commençait à se dérouler au sommet. "Bondir – devant les bohémiens – qui veulent nous tuer – a du sens?"

"Biensûr," dit Fred. Sa poitrine était serrée avec l'effort de prendre assez d'air pour courir et parler en même temps. "Nous les faisons nous poursuivre – les guidons jusqu'à Darla – puis les bohémiens et les vampires – se combattrons."

"Et ça aide -- comment?"

"Darla ne tuera pas les bohémiens -- car Drusilla lui aura raconté – que c'est pour ça que la malédiction d'Angel n'a pas été enlevée – la première fois."

Quelque chose qui aurait pu être une flèche fila si près du côté de la tête de Fred qu'elle sentit un souffle froid dans son oreille. Elle saisit la main de Charles, et ils commencèrent à serpenter et zigzaguer entre les arbres, se dirigeant tout de même dans la direction des grottes.

"Donc," haleta Charles, "Darla essaye de ne pas tuer les bohémiens – on essaye de ne pas tuer Darla – alors dis-moi – qui est-ce que les bohémiens essaient de ne pas tuer?"

Fred ne répondit pas, continua juste de courir.

"Je crois que je viens de trouver l'imperfection dans ta réflexion," dit Charles. "Cours plus vite. La prochaine fois – c'est moi qui – fourni les plans."

* * *

Des bruits dans la forêt. Des voix, des pieds martelant – une foule, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler leur approche. 

Les vampires levèrent tous la tête, se tournant comme un vers le danger encore invisible. Spike frotta ses mains ensemble, ses yeux miroitant d'une façon jaune et prédatrice dans l'obscurité. "On dirait que nous allons voir un peu d'action tout compte fait."

"Non, non," gémit Drusilla. Elle avait levé ses mains à sa tête et traînait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ruinant le style soigneusement épinglé et bouclé. "C'est mauvais, tout mauvais. Ils ne sont pas censés être là!"

A côté d'elle, Angélus frissonna. Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout, encore moins se battre.

"Va dans la grotte," ordonna Darla. Elle poussa Angélus vers Spike. "Prends-le."

"Je ne manque pas une émeute parfaitement bonne pour soigner la gueule de bois d'Angélus," dit Spike.

"Angel," murmura Drusilla. "Angel..."

"Je t'ai DIT de ne pas l'appeler comme ça!" explosa Darla.

"En fait," dit calmement la voix d'Angélus, "Je préfère comme ça."

Mais Angélus n'avait pas parlé.

Darla se retourna vivement. Angélus – l'autre Angélus, celui que Drusilla insistait pour appeler Angel – se tenait derrière elle. Darla masqua sa fureur avec un sourire. "Je suis si contente que tu ais pu nous rejoindre," dit-elle. Il y avait une femme avec lui, et il fallu une seconde à Darla pour la reconnaître; elle avait l'air très différente sans la perruque et la robe orange qu'elle avait portées au bal. Elle, comme Angel, portrait d'étranges vêtements – la femme avait l'air effrontée, même aux yeux blasés de Darla, en pantalon. "Et tu as amené ta petite putain aussi. Comme c'est aimable."

"J'aurai cru que quelqu'un avec ton histoire personnelle serait un peu moins désinvolte avec des mots comme ça," dit calmement la fille. "A propos, mon nom est Cordélia. Mes amis m'appellent Cordy mais, hey, que dirais-tu que de ne pas le faire."

La bouche de Spike était grande ouverte. Il regarda l'Angélus qui s'était effondré contre un tronc, le visage blanc et tremblant, et puis l'Angélus se tenant devant Darla. "Ca n'est pas un fantôme. Il est réel. Damnation, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait juste m'EXPLIQUER ce que DIABLE il se passe ici? Parce que RIEN de tout ça n'a du SENS pour moi!"

Drusilla lui tapota le bras de manière réconfortante. "Ne sois pas vexé. Tu t'y habitueras, tout comme moi."

"Cordélia. Maintenant je saurais quoi leur dire de mettre sur ta pierre tombale." Ignorant la fille, Darla dirigea son entière attention sur Angélus. Il se tenait à quelques pas de son autre lui, cependant dans tous les autres sens, ils étaient des mondes à part. "Tu devais me suivre, n'est-ce pas? Tu vois, la flamme brûle toujours en toi."

"Ne te flatte pas," se moqua Cordélia, mais quand Darla regarda dans les yeux de l'autre Angélus elle vit un clignotement de quelque chose qui lui dit qu'elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

"Ils s'approchent," dit Drusilla. Ses yeux devenaient dorés aussi maintenant, avec la proximité de la rage et du sang humain. "Très proche maintenant, Grand-mère. Les bohémiens n'ont pas attendu que nous les trouvions. Tout le monde gâche l'histoire maintenant, et quelqu'un doit payer. Je veux MON histoire, et je l'écrirai dans du sang. Le sang bât plus près maintenant. Thump thump."

"Nous voulons peut-être nous concentrer sur la foule en colère s'approchant rapidement," dit Spike. "Ca pourrait être des ennuis. Plus d'ennuis que ces deux-là en tout cas – l'Angélus bonus étonnamment non voulu et la fille avec le mauvais travail de teinture de cheveux."

Cordélia le regarda de travers. "L'ironie va tellement venir te mordre les fesses sur celle-là." Mais Darla nota qu'elle aussi jetait des coups d'oeil aux bohémiens par-dessus son épaule.

"Spike, Dru." Elle claqua des doigts vers le son du tapage. "Allez voir les bohémiens. Vous ne les tuez sous aucun prétexte. Mutiler tant qu'il vous plaira."

"Je n'ai pas mutilé depuis des années," dit Spike, souriant avec anticipation. Lui et Drusilla déguerpirent dans la nuit.

"Cordélia," dit Angel. "Eloigne-le des bohémiens. Garde-le hors de ça si tu peux."

Il fallu un moment à Darla pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand elle vit Cordélia se diriger vers Angélus – est-ce qu'un seul n'était pas assez pour cette petite peste fouineuse? – elle eut envie de crier. Mais les bohémiens se rapprochaient encore plus, et tous ses mots chauds à propos de préférer voir Angélus en poussière s'étaient refroidis pour elle maintenant.

"Angélus?" dit-elle calment. "Va avec elle dans la grotte. Je viendrai te chercher plus tard."

"Je ne veux pas te quitter," dit Angélus. Il ne voulait pas détourner ses yeux du visage de Darla, et elle n'avait jamais trouvé son regard si accueillant.

"Tu es si pathétique," dit Cordélia. "Mais tu vas être assez pathétique pendant les cents prochaines années ou presque. Je vais passer." Elle saisit le bras d'Angélus et commença à le tirer vers la grotte, loin de Darla. Pendant un magnifique instant, Darla vit un clignotement de l'ancienne fureur de son cher amour dans ses yeux – mais ensuite elle disparut, perdue dans l'écoeurant bourbier de culpabilité et d'horreur. Il trébucha dans la grotte avec Cordélia. Au moins il obéissait encore.

A quelques mètres de là, un fracas dans les broussailles fut rapidement suivit par des cris et des hurlements. Les bohémiens -- et, d'après les bruits, certains des chouchous humains d'Angel aussi, -- avaient trouvé Spike et Drusilla. Darla et Angel regardèrent vers la clameur; elle pu entrevoir la lumière des flambeaux vaciller à travers les branches, la silhouette trop rapide d'une main levée s'abaisser brusquement. Avant qu'elle ne se détourne, Angel la fixait une fois de plus. Ils s'observèrent pendant un autre moment de silence.

Finalement il dit, "C'est mon tour de te demander de danser."

Darla fit une révérence. "Très bien," dit-elle. "Dansons."

* * *

Les branches bruissaient comme Drusilla courait à travers elles, des petits coups de fouet dans la nuit. Une forêt de fouets, comme c'était charmant. Si seulement elle pouvait les utiliser. 

Les horribles bohémiens couraient vers eux, hurlant, et ça serait si doux de les moucher, des doigts mouiller sur la flamme. Mais ça n'était pas la fin de l'histoire.

"Attention!" cria une voix en Anglais. C'était l'homme sans cheveux, s'abaissant sur le côté, tirant la fille avec les longs cheveux avec lui. Les deux aimaient Angel comme il était. Lorsqu'ils virent Drusilla et Spike, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

"Par l'enfer, pas celle-là encore," grogna Spike comme il vit la fille. "Et qui est l'excentrique avec le turban?"

"Oh, ce ne sont pas des bohémiens," dit joyeusement Drusilla. "Tu peux les tuer EUX."

Spike sourit. "Il est temps que quelque chose se passe à ma façon ce soir."

L'homme sans cheveux se mit entre la fille et Spike. "Tu vois, c'est une autre imperfection dans le plan," maugréa-t-il. "Deux imperfections et je continue de compter."

Puis les bohémiens jaillirent des broussailles. Tout le monde se fixa pendant un long moment. Trop de réflexion, décida Drusilla. Pas assez de saignement.

Drusilla hurla – une note longue, haute, tremblante, autant un chant qu'un cri. Tous leurs esprits devinrent blanc argenté. Elle chercha une peur qui les posséderait tous, la retint dans l'oeil de son esprit, la mit également dans leurs esprits.

A travers leurs yeux elle vit la forêt s'enflammer.

Les bohémiens commencèrent à crier comme ils s'abaissaient et se recroquevillaient. Une lumière orange surnaturelle sembla vaciller à travers les arbres, tomber comme des larmes sur des feuilles qui envoyèrent des étincelles. La fille avec les longs cheveux frappa son pantalon; l'homme sans cheveux essaya de l'aider. Les bohémiens couraient dans toutes les directions, confus et déconcertés. Spike eut aussi un mouvement de recul, mais elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra rapidement deux fois – leur ancien signal pour ses meilleures farces et attrapes.

"Ce n'est pas réel?" chuchota-t-il. Quand elle secoua la tête et sourit, Spike commença à rire et rire. "Oh, brillant. Sacrément brillant. Ma parfaite et vicieuse colombe."

Son Spike, avec elle à nouveau. Son Spike, aussi romantique et meurtrier que jamais.

"Je vais voir les bohémiens," dit-elle d'un air guidé. C'était tout comme jouer à Wendy Houses. "Tu peux tuer les autres."

* * *

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances?" dit Cordélia. 

Angélus leva les yeux vers elle, dérouté, du sol de la grotte sur lequel il s'était effondré d'épuisement apparent. Elle soupira. "Pas TOI toi. L'autre toi. Angel. Je sais ce que tu – ce qu'il manigance. 'Eloigne-le des bohémiens.' Il veut simplement que je sois hors de la bataille. Il m'a entraînée, genre, quatre-vingt-dix zillions de fois, et il ne me fait toujours pas confiance pour le combat. Alors, dis-moi, as-tu toujours été si absurdement surprotecteur?"

Elle haussa les épaules comme elle le disait, et la douleur perçante dans son épaule lui rappela qu'Angel avait peut-être d'autre raisons légèrement mois ennuyantes pour la sortir de la bagarre. Angélus ne répondit pas; à la place, il retomba juste dans sa fixation muette du sol.

Cordélia fut déçue de sentir sa contrariété envers Angel se faner; ça avait été, de loin, la chose la plus simple à laquelle penser. C'était beaucoup moins effrayant que l'éventualité d'Angel devenant sentimental à propos de son ex amante qui était probablement contente de le tuer, maintenant qu'elle avait une pièce de rechange. C'était beaucoup moins incertain que de se demander ce qu'il arrivait à Fred et Gunn, prit entre des bohémiens meurtriers et des vampires à moitié meurtriers. Et c'était bien, bien moins douloureux que de vraiment regarder Angélus – l'Angel qui avait été.

C'est Angel, se dit-elle. Mon Angel. C'est plus facile de l'appeler Angélus, mais même s'il n'a pas encore changé le nom, le reste est le même. Il a son âme. Il peut aimer.

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être avec Darla?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Angélus ne la regarda pas, mais après quelques instants, il dit, "Elle est mon seul espoir."

"Espoir? Espoir de quoi? D'être ce que tu étais avant?"

Il grimaça avec une douleur si arrachante que la première pensée de Cordélia fut qu'il était blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre, saignant d'une blessure qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Mais il dit seulement, "Je ne veux pas – je ne peux pas -- mais --" Angélus agrippa ses cheveux, tirant si fort que Cordélia pensa qu'il allait peut-être réellement en arracher une poignée par la racine. "Je veux que la douleur s'arrête. Je veux que tout finisse. Darla peut y mettre fin."

"En t'extirpant ton âme comme une mauvaise dent." Cordélia eut envie de le gifler. "Flash info, mon pote. Si tu fais ça, la douleur ne s'arrête pas. Elle s'arrête juste pour toi, et tu la passes à d'autres gens. Les gens qui ont survécus à ceux que tu vas continuer à tuer." Elle se rappela soudainement du visage de Giles comme le cercueil de Jenny Calendar était descendu dans sa tombe. Cordélia ne s'était pas permise de s'en rappeler depuis des années.

"Oh, Seigneur," dit Angélus. Il se laissa retomber sur le mur en pierre de la grotte. "Vous avez raison. Vous avez raison. Ca ne s'arrête jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive." Des larmes étaient dans ses yeux. Le voir pleurer n'était pas plus simple la deuxième fois.

Cordélia fut d'abord surprise – elle avait raillé Angel des milliers de fois, en plaisantant et en étant sérieuse, gentiment et brutalement et de toutes les manières entre. Elle connaissait ses réactions dans toutes leurs nuances et formes, pouvait prévoir les regards qui les accompagnaient toutes. Puis elle réalisa que ces réactions appartenaient à un siècle dans le futur; l'homme qui avait pleuré devant elle était encore trop écorché, trop angoissé, pour que n'importe quel coup soit moins que dévastateur.

Piquée par un sentiment entièrement inconnu de contrition, Cordélia s'agenouilla à ses côtés. "Je suis désolée. Ok? Je ne pensais pas ce -- non, je le pensais. Mais tu dois savoir que ça ne va pas toujours être comme ça."

"Non," dit Angélus. "Ca va finir."

Sa main se ferma autour de la sienne, et elle pensa pendant un moment étrange et troublant qu'il lui faisait une passe. Puis elle réalisa que ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de son pieu.

"Je ne serai pas ce que j'étais avant, et je ne peux pas être ce que je suis maintenant," dit Angélus. "Bientôt je ne serai plus du tout."

* * *

"Donc c'est ta fin," dit Darla. "Ma majestueuse créature, réduite à ça. Réduite à toi." 

Angel avait de la pratique considérable pour ignorer les railleries de Darla. Il l'encercla silencieusement dans la nuit, se concentrant uniquement sur les cris proches des bohémiens. Et – ça ressemblait à Fred, en difficulté --

Darla vit son hésitation, l'interpréta mal et sourit. "Tu détestes ça, n'est-ce pas?" chantonna-t-elle. "Etant tellement moins que tu pourrais l'être. Qu'es-tu devenu maintenant? Un genre d'individu calme et doux, je prévois. Le genre d'homme dont les humains pourraient facilement se faire un chouchou, qui se dit qu'il est heureux avec son obéissante amante humaine."

Cordélia, obéissante. Angel ne pu s'en empêcher: Il rit.

"Et tu es si tranquille dans ta petite existence douillette que tu peux te moquer de moi," dit Darla. Ses lèvres sombres se tordirent en un air renfrogné qu'il savait être un misérable masque pour la douleur. Il avait blessé Darla des milliers de fois – délibérément et accidentellement, à sa demande et contre sa volonté et sans même y penser. Elle avait fait la même chose envers lui. Ca n'avait jamais beaucoup importé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Leurs esprits restaient aussi anormalement non balafrés que leurs corps.

Mais c'était différent. Ca le blessait maintenant, de voir qu'il l'avait blessée. La peine de Darla était devenue réelle pour lui. Connor l'avait rendue réelle d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connu – d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, jusqu'à la fin.

"Je ne me moque pas de toi," dit-il doucement. "Mais tu ne comprends pas le futur que je connais, Darla. Tu ne comprends pas l'homme que je suis devenu."

"Je le comprendrai," dit Darla. Elle leva la main. Le bracelet hologramme de Cordy était toujours bouclé autour de son poignet, mais ses yeux furent attirés loin de lui. A l'horreur d'Angel, la bague dorée de la machine à voyager dans le temps étincelait sur un doigt. "La seule pièce de joaillerie que tu n'as jamais donnée, mon cher – une alliance. J'ai dû m'en trouver une toute seule. Elle te plait?"

"Darla," dit Angel, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle écoute, "Si tu comprends ce qu'elle fait --"

"C'est le cas." Il ne douta pas d'elle.

"—alors tu dois comprendre que tu ne vas pas aller dans le future que Drusilla connaît. En quittant cette époque et en me prenant avec, tu le détruiras, pour toujours."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me soucie de ton futur?" dit Darla. "Je ne veux peut-être pas aller en avant. Je vais peut-être en arrière – t'apprendre La Volta pour de vrai cette fois. Ou plus loin, peut-être. Tu pourrais apprendre l'art des Borgias, plonger tes doigts dans ces peintures que tu essaies toujours de me faire admirer. Je pourrais étudier l'astuce des poisons des Claudians. Peut-être que toi et moi, nous descendrons le Nil sur une péniche, écoutant Cléopâtre nous raconter les histoires de la Cité de la Mort. Nous boirons dans les jarres albâtres qu'ils pensent détenir l'immortalité, et nous leur dirons si c'est vrai." Sa voix changea d'une douceur rêveuse en quelque chose de bien plus dur. "Ou peut-être que je te traînerai bien plus loin en avant. Des siècles. Des millénaires. Qui sait ce que nous trouverons là? Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Partout où nous irons, nous trouverons du sang, et tu le boiras avec moi, à mes côtés."

"Ca n'arrivera jamais," dit-il. Angel n'avait aucune intention de tuer Darla, mais elle ne le savait pas, et il ne comptait pas la laisser deviner. "Je vais t'en empêcher."

Darla rigola. "Comme si tu pouvais." Elle donna un coup vers lui, si vite qu'il l'esquiva à peine à temps.

Deux des bohémiens trébuchèrent hors de la forêt, et Angel et Darla se raidirent, se préparant à se défendre eux-mêmes, et l'autre, des intrus. Mais les bohémiens criaient, hurlaient, donnaient des coups sur leurs vêtements comme si – comme s'ils étaient en feu. Un des groupes d'hallucinations de Drusilla alors. Angel espéra que le cri de Fred qu'il avait entendu n'était basé sur rien de plus que la peur d'une vision.

Mais Spike et Dru étaient aussi dans les bois --

Le poing de Darla claqua contre sa mâchoire, l'envoyant en une spirale déséquilibrée. Au moment où elle se fendait vers lui, il se redressa, bloquant son cou et la repoussant dans la poussière. Elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, riant amèrement comme elle ôtait des boucles blondes de ses yeux.

Derrière eux, les bohémiens, toujours en prise à leur illusion, commencèrent à trébucher dans la grotte. Cordélia allait devoir s'en occuper, bras blessé ou pas.

"Alors c'est tout de ce que tu veux de moi maintenant," dit Darla. "Que je finisse comme ça. Poussière à poussière."

"Ta fin est une chose plus belle que tu ne le sais," dit Angel.

* * *

"Tiens bon!" hurla Charles à travers le vacarme. "Je te sors de là!" 

Fred savait très bien que Charles ne pouvait pas plus voir un moyen de sortir de cet incendie qu'elle ne le pouvait. Il essayait seulement de la réconforter dans ce qui allait indubitablement être leurs derniers moments de vie.

Tous les arbres étaient en feu, toutes les branches, presque toutes les feuilles sur le sol. Les flammes étaient oranges et rouges, blanches et jaunes, même bleues. Dans la confusion, Fred pensa: tant de températures différentes. Elle avait passé trop de sa vie avec des becs Bunsen pour ne pas savoir les diverses significations de la couleur d'une flamme. Et ça avait pris feu si vite – est-ce que Drusilla aurait pu utiliser un accélérateur? Mais quoi? Et pourquoi tendre un piège avec quelque chose qui pouvait tuer les vampires aussi?

Avant que sa confusion stupéfaite ne puisse se modifier en quelque chose qui approchait une pensée, une silhouette apparu à travers la fumée et le feu, apparemment non troublé par l'enfer.

"Tiens, tiens," dit Spike. "Qu'avons-nous ici? Pas de bohémiens. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux vous tuer." Il sourit vicieusement. "Qui veut passer en premier?"

* * *

Le premier instinct de Cordélia, quand Angélus agrippa pieu loin d'elle, fut de l'agripper directement en retour avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide comme le plonger dans son cœur. Mais son poing était fermé, aussi serré qu'un étau, et Cordélia se souvint une seconde trop tard que même un vampire faible et désorienté était toujours bien plus fort qu'une humaine. Surtout une humaine blessée, pensa-t-elle tristement, tandis qu'un éclair de douleur descendit le long de son bras. Pendant une seconde, elle paniqua – puis elle eut une idée. 

Il avait pris le pieu, mais elle avait encore son couteau.

Utilisant son bras non blessé, Cordélia atteignit sa ceinture. Le manche du poignard glissa facilement dans sa main, et elle enroula rapidement son bras autour de celui d'Angélus. Maintenant ils étaient accroupis face à face sur le sol de la grotte, Angélus tenant le pieu contre son torse, Cordélia tenant la pointe du couteau contre sa poitrine.

"Si tu vas te tuer," dit Cordélia, "alors je pourrais tout aussi bien mourir."

Angélus la fixa avec une incompréhension absolue, essayant probablement de décider si sa menace était sérieuse. "Pourquoi?" dit-il finalement. "Vous ne – vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment c'est. Ce que ça signifie."

Il y avait des cercles sombres sous ses yeux, des entailles sur son visage où l'horreur l'avait fait utiliser ses propres ongles pour se lacérer et se griffer. "Non," dit-elle. "Je suppose que je ne peux pas."

"Vous me laisseriez le faire, si vous saviez," dit Angélus. "Vous ne me condamneriez pas à ce désespoir."

"Mais c'est justement à ça que tu me condamnerais. Ne vois-tu pas? Si tu meurs ici, dans cette grotte, alors tu emportes le futur -- MON futur, celui qui t'as dedans – pour toujours. Tout ce à quoi je tiens ne sera pas juste détruit, ça n'arrivera même jamais. Tu n'es pas le seul qui perds tout ton monde." Cordélia le regarda dans les yeux, et serra sa prise sur le manche du poignard. "J'ai beaucoup de raisons pour désespérer. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Allez. Je suis prête quand tu l'es."

La main d'Angélus se serra autour du pieu, et pendant un moment écoeurant et tordant les tripes, Cordélia cru qu'il allait le faire de toute façon. Puis sa prise se relâcha de façon infime et il baissa la tête. "Lâchez. Lâchez et laissez-moi finir ça."

"Non."

"Pitié," dit Angélus. Ca ressemblait plus à un gémissement de douleur qu'à un mot. "Je ne peux pas le faire si --"

Cordélia attendit qu'il finisse la phrase, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement pas de mot pour ce qu'il ressentait, donc elle le dit pour lui. "Tu ne peux le faire parce que tu sais que ça fera du mal à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je ne peux pas," murmura Angélus. Elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il était d'accord avec elle s'il se répétait simplement.

"Ecoute-moi," dit Cordélia. "Tu as déjà eu la leçon numéro un d'avoir une âme: Ca te fait souffrir pour toutes les mauvaises choses que tu as faites. Voici la leçon numéro deux: Avoir une âme signifie se préoccuper des gens. Et ça n'est pas une malédiction." Adoucissant sa voix, elle continua, "Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas maintenant. Tu ne vas pas le comprendre pendant un long moment. Mais un jour tu seras avec des gens à qui tiens. Des gens qui tiennent à toi. Et là tu comprendras."

Lentement, il releva la tête et rencontra son regard. "Vous ne savez pas ce que je suis."

"Non," dit fermement Cordélia, "mais je sais ce que tu seras."

Angélus la regarda pendant un long moment. Puis il relâcha lentement sa prise sur le pieu, et Cordélia laissa sortir un long soupir tremblant. Elle lui prit le pieu et le posa hors de sa portée. "Ok. C'est bien. Maintenant on va rester juste ici dans cette jolie grotte sure, hors du chemin du combat jusqu'à --"

Il y eu un bruit fracassant derrière elle, et Cordélia tourna brusquement la tête juste au moment où deux bohémiens trébuchèrent dans la grotte.

"— Jusqu'à ce que le combat vienne à nous," finit-elle, bondissant sur ses pieds et se mettant entre les bohémiens et Angélus. Les bohémiens ne virent pas immédiatement Cordélia et Angélus – ils étaient occupés à frapper leurs vêtements comme pour essayer d'étouffer un feu, ce qui était bizarre parce que Cordélia ne pouvait voir aucune flamme. Pas le temps de se poser des questions sur ça maintenant. Les bohémiens étaient frappés d'incapacité, et il n'y en avait que deux. Avec ces facteurs en sa faveur, elle était sure qu'elle pouvait les tenir à distance. Puis l'un des bohémiens arrêta de frapper ses vêtements et secoua la tête comme pour l'éclaircir. Il regarda Cordélia et poussa son compagnon du coude. Puis il cria quelque chose en Roumain à la foule à l'extérieur de la grotte. En quelques secondes, plus de bohémiens traversaient l'entrée de la grotte. Quatre -- sept – quand les chances devinrent trop désespérées, Cordélia arrêta de compter.

A travers l'entrée de la grotte, elle pu voir des mouvements à l'extérieur. Partout dans la clairière de la forêt, des gens se bousculaient, mais dans l'obscurité et la confusion ce fut impossible de dire si Angel était l'un d'eux. Si elle pouvait avoir une meilleure position avantageuse, peut-être qu'elle serait capable de le voir, d'attirer son attention --

Elle hurla son nom, mais le raffut du combat à l'extérieur noya presque complètement sa voix. "Angel!" cria-t-elle encore.

Les bohémiens avançaient vers elle et Angélus maintenant. Cordélia envisagea brièvement d'empoigner Angélus et de s'enfuir par l'entrée de la grotte, puis rejeta cette idée aussi imprudente. Ils n'arriveraient jamais dehors.

Si seulement elle pouvait voir Angel – aller quelque part où il pourrait la voir --

Elle baissa les yeux sur les bohémiens, et réalisa soudainement qu'ils ne se rapprochaient plus. En fait, ils semblaient être gelés sur place, la fixant avec un mélange de respect et de peur.

Attendez une seconde. Elle BAISSAIT les yeux sur les bohémiens?

Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était soudainement plus simple de voir l'entrée de la grotte?

Cordélia tourna la tête et se la cogna contre le plafond rocheux de la grotte. Il ne s'était pas soudainement abaissé; elle s'était élevée. Quand elle baissa les yeux, ses jambes et pieds pendaient simplement sous elle. Elle flottait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

"Oh, non," dit-elle. "Pas ENCORE."

* * *

Fred et Charles trébuchèrent en arrière comme Spike avançaient vers eux. Il semblait à Fred que tout brûlait maintenant – toutes les feuilles et brindilles et branches autour d'eux et au-dessus d'eux et sous leurs pieds éclatant avec des flammes brillantes et affreuses. Une petite voix dans sa tête essaya d'insister que ça n'était pas possible que l'incendie se propage si rapidement, mais le crépitement, le bruit grondant du feu dans ses oreilles étouffait la pensée rationnelle. 

"Il y a un chemin à travers," dit Charles. La fumée le faisait tousser. "Derrière toi --"

Fred se retourna et vit un passage hors du brasier, derrière deux arbres largement espacés qui formaient une porte de feu.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent y courir, une silhouette apparut devant eux, bloquant le chemin. C'était Drusilla, sa robe plus blanche que la plus chaude de toutes les flammes.

"Dru, poussin," dit Spike. "Viens rejoindre l'amusement."

Le reflet du feu brilla dans les yeux dorés de Drusilla. "Voleurs de livres," dit-elle à Fred et Charles. "Gâcheurs d'histoires. Vous verrez comment l'histoire doit se terminer. Sa dernière ligne sera la mort. La vôtre."

Cernée par le feu et les vampires s'avançant, Fred réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Et elle n'avait même pas d'arme – d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la confusion, elle avait perdu son pieu.

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour quelque chose d'autre qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se défendre, et vit une des torches que les bohémiens avaient portées, brûlant toujours où quelqu'un l'avait laissée tomber. C'était mieux que rien, décida Fred, et elle tendit la main pour la ramasser.

La torche crépita quand elle la souleva, envoyant une averse de braises chaudes sur ses mains. Quand elles la touchèrent, elles brûlèrent sa peau et Fred gémit de douleur. Pendant un instant, la panique et la terreur se vidèrent de son esprit, débusquées par la réalité de la douleur physique.

Et la forêt changea.

Où il y avait eu une forêt, Fred en voyait maintenant deux, posée l'une sur l'autre comme des peintures sur verre. Dans l'une, le feu faisait rage hors de contrôle. L'autre forêt était calme et sombre et la seule chose brûlant près d'eux était la torche qu'elle tenait. Fred su immédiatement laquelle était réelle.

"Esprits fragiles de mortels," dit Drusilla comme elle s'approchait. "Comme le verre tourné, si délicat. Regarde-les se briser!"

"Charles," chuchota Fred de manière pressante. "Charles, ça va faire mal. Fais-moi confiance."

Elle toucha son bras avec la torche.

Charles hurla et retira son bras. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et Fred vit ses yeux s'éclaircir, comme si quelque chose bloquant sa vue avait soudainement été ôté.

"Donne-moi ça," dit-il à voix basse. Fred lui céda la torche.

"Parce que je me sens généreux," dit Spike, flânant vers eux, "Je vais vous laisser choisir comment vous allez mourir. Sur le menu de ce soir nous avons des nuques brisées, la suffocation et la perte de sang. Qu'est-ce que ça sera?"

"Que dirais-t du spécial?" dit Charles. Il jeta la torche. Elle navigua dans l'air, droit sur Spike, qui ne fit aucune tentative pour l'esquiver. Il pense que ça fait partie de l'illusion de Drusilla, réalisa Fred. Il ne peut pas voir la différence non plus.

Spike rigola. "Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent peut-être casser mes os, mais le feu de Drusilla ne va jamais --" Il attrapa la torche: " – me blesser --"

Comme la main de Spike se referma autour de la fin rougeoyante de la torche, son visage inscrivit du choc, puis presque immédiatement se déforma en douleur agonisante. Des flammes grimpèrent le long de son bras, et il sembla à Fred que ça n'était pas ses vêtements qui prenaient feu surnaturellement vite, mais son corps lui-même. Biensûr, c'était pour ça que le feu était une arme tellement efficace contre les vampires – pour ça qu'ils le craignaient tant --

Spike essayait désespérément d'éteindre le feu avant qu'il ne se propage plus haut sur le bras. "Dru!" hurla-t-il. "Drusilla! J'ai un problème ici!"

"Spike!" La voix Drusilla était suraiguë et tremblante, comme un enfant confrontée à son pire cauchemar.

Spike se jeta sur le sol en un effort pour étouffer les flammes. Drusilla hurla et passa devant Fred et Charles en courant, les ignorant dans son désespoir d'arriver à Spike. Mais quand elle l'atteignit, elle ne sembla pas savoir quoi faire, et ne pu que se tenir au-dessus de lui, gémissant et se balançant frénétiquement, tandis qu'il s'agitait. "Fais que ça s'arrête!" hurla-t-elle. "Pas mon histoire, pas mon histoire, pas mon histoire!"

La torche gisait sur le sol où Spike l'avait laissée tomber; elle avait atterrit sur la terre humide et s'était éteinte. Fred la souleva et, avec toute sa force, frappa carrément Drusilla à l'arrière de la tête.

Pendant une autre seconde, peut-être plus longue, Dru continua de gémir. Puis, très lentement, elle bascula en avant, atterrissant sur Spike.

Tout autour de Fred, l'enfer imaginaire que Drusilla avait créé disparu, aussi soudainement que si un interrupteur avait été basculé. La forêt fut simplement à nouveau la forêt.

Spike se tordit, essayant soit d'éteindre les flammes ou simplement de douleur. Fred le regarda pendant un moment, puis commença à frapper les flammes du mieux qu'elle pu. Charles soupira lourdement avant de la rejoindre. En quelques moments, le brasier fut éteint, et Spike et Drusilla restèrent couchés roussis et inconscients sur le sol de la forêt. Charles baissa les yeux sur les deux vampires. Ils étaient couchés en un tas désordonné sur le sol de la forêt, brûlant encore un peu. "Ca vous apprendra à jouer avec le feu," dit-il.

* * *

Angel se fendit vers Darla, son pieu manquant son épaule. Elle tournoya, riant. Son amour était devenu négligent dans sa vie ultérieure. Il ne pouvait même pas sembler viser directement son cœur. 

"Très négligé. Peut-être que tu manques de pratique. Ou peut-être que tu ne peux supporter de me tuer," ronronna-t-elle. Ses yeux clignotèrent pour regarder les siens, puis au loin. Aha, pensa-t-elle, c'est vrai. Il ne me veut pas morte. Il me veut encore, profondément. Il veut encore être ce qu'il était autrefois.

Darla su qu'elle pouvait gagner ce combat maintenant, quiconque étant disposé à détruire son ennemi triompherait en fin de compte sur quiconque ne l'étant pas. Mais elle ne voulait plus juste tuer cette copie pathétique. Elle voulait l'entendre admettre ce qu'il était toujours vraiment à l'intérieur, comme il avait eu tord d'avoir jamais pensé à quitter ses côtés.

Angel pivota vers elle, feintant à gauche au dernier moment; son pieu érafla son bras, glissant à travers la peau, et Darla grimaça comme elle trébuchait en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir négligée elle-même; Angel n'était peut-être pas la magnifique créature qu'Angélus avait été, mais ça aurait été facile de le sous-estimer.

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied, s'attendant à ce qu'il esquive le coup, se gagnant juste du temps pour penser. Et si elle pouvait le regagner, âme et tout? Pourrait-elle convaincre les bohémiens d'enlever la malédiction chez les deux Angélus? Est-ce que ça pourrait possiblement marcher?

Une brève vision d'une nuit au lit lui traversa l'esprit et elle sourit. Avoir deux versions d'Angélus pourrait encore s'avérer impossible, mais ça valait la peine de le découvrir. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais les arrêter alors.

"Je t'ai manquée," dit-elle alors qu'ils s'encerclaient. "Ce que nous étions autrefois t'a manqué."

"Parfois tu m'as manquée," dit simplement Angel. "Je suis même revenu vers toi, deux fois. Mais je n'ai jamais eu assez envie de toi pour payer le prix de rester."

La pensée de cela -- un Angel qui pouvait revenir et simplement choisir de repartir, qui pouvait mettre une limite à combien il avait envie d'elle -- outragea Darla. Elle hurla, "Et c'est tout ce que tu as pour moi? Je t'ai créé! Tu ne penses pas que je vaux le prix?" Darla apprêta son propre pieu. Deux Angélus était un rêve agréable, mais voir celui-ci se transformer en poussière l'était tout autant. "Tu m'as dit que nous serions ensemble pour toujours, Angélus. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Une promesse que tu n'as pas pu tenir."

Il gela sur place. Angel se tint immobile à cause du choc, la fixant, l'angoisse écrite sur son visage. Quand il parla, sa voix fut basse et incertaine. "Je t'ai faite une promesse," dit-il. "Je t'ai promis que je prendrais soin de lui. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé – j'ai essayé si fort, Darla, et j'ai échoué. Je lui ai fait défaut et je t'ai fait défaut."

Lui? Prendre soin de qui? Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Mais Darla pouvait voir que ce qu'Angel disait était maintenant vitalement important, du moins pour lui. Elle sentit sa curiosité commencer à prendre le dessus sur sa colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"C'est la seule promesse que j'ai jamais faite qui avait vraiment de l'importance," dit Angel. Il secouait la tête d'un côté à l'autre, la douleur dans ses yeux et sa voix plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue en lui. "Je n'aurai plus jamais la chance de te le dire, Darla, alors je te le dis maintenant. Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé."

Désolé de l'avoir quittée? Désolé de ce qu'il était devenu? Pleine d'espoir, Darla s'avança juste un petit peu. "Angélus?"

Elle sentit le coup avant même qu'elle ne le voit – son poing se claquant contre le côté de sa tête, puis sa mâchoire, puis encore. Le monde devint gris, puis noir, et elle sentit le sol se soulever pour la rencontrer.

"Je suis désolé," entendit-elle une fois encore, et puis elle n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

Darla était couchée sur le sol, les jupons de sa robe de bal pliés autour d'elle. Angel se tint immobile et continua de la regarder pendant une minute ou plus, au cas où elle feignait l'inconscience. Ca n'était pas le cas. 

Regardant autour de lui, il vit un plan d'ombre entre deux arbres qui était à moitié dissimulé et hors du chemin du combat. Saisissant Darla brusquement par les chevilles, il traîna son corps mou vers là.

Quand il arriva là-bas, il trouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Fred et Gunn gardaient les corps inconscients de Drusilla et Spike.

"Très BIEN," dit Gunn quand il vit Angel. Sa parure de bal était lacérée et déchirée, la draperie bleue velours partie depuis longtemps, et son turban s'était presque complètement défait. "Ca fait trois sur trois."

Fred avait l'air également battue, la dentelle dorée déchirée à sa gorge reflétant faiblement la lumière de la lune. "Toutes ces dures décisions que nous n'arrêtons pas de dire que nous y réfléchirons quand nous y serons? Hé bien, nous y sommes." Elle fit un geste fatigué vers Spike et Drusilla. "Darla doit continuer d'exister, pour que Connor naisse," dit-elle, avec la voix de quelqu'un qui voudrait discuter mais qui n'allait pas le faire. "Mais est-ce que le futur devient plus faussé avec un Spike et une Dru qui connaît le futur, ou avec pas de Spike et Dru du tout?"

Angel baissa les yeux sur les trois vampires sans connaissance couchés sur le sol de la forêt. "Drusilla doit être là pour retransformer Darla. Spike doit être dans les parages pour amener Drusilla à Sunnydale pour qu'elle redevienne forte. Et il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils ont faites, ou n'ont pas faites, que nous ne pouvons même pas supposer. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire – enfin, surtout pour le pire – ils font partie du monde que nous essayons de récupérer."

Fred pensait manifestement la même chose. "Nous devons garder les choses aussi proches que nous pouvons de ce que nous savons qu'elles doivent être. C'est notre meilleure chance d'arranger le futur."

"Si on ne peut pas les tuer, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux quand ils se réveilleront?" demanda Gunn. Son turban glissa sur un œil, et il termina rapidement le travail de déroulement que la chasse à travers la forêt et le combat avait commencé.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Fred. Elle vit la longue bande de vêtement que Gunn se préparait à jeter. "Ne te débarrasse pas de ça."

Gunn la regarda. "Je ne remets pas cette chose. Plus de Califage pour moi. En ce qui me concerne, Madagascar peut être une démocratie dorénavant."

Fred pointa Spike et Drusilla. "Je voulais dire, nous pouvons l'utiliser pour les attacher le temps que nous trouvions quoi faire."

"Oh. Ouais." Gunn tendit à Fred un bout du vêtement ressemblant à un bandage qui avait anciennement été son turban, et ensemble ils commencèrent à attacher les vampires.

Angel regarda autour de la clairière, vit la bouche de la grotte et sentit son ventre se nouer. "Oh, mon Dieu," dit-il. "Cordélia."

La clairière de la forêt était presque vide maintenant, et avec un sens croissant de peur Angel réalisa pourquoi -- presque tous les bohémiens étaient partis dans la grotte, conduit là par l'hallucination de feu de Drusilla. Il avait cru qu'il s'assurait que Cordélia était en sécurité; en fait, il l'avait envoyée dans un piège.

Il chargea dans la grotte, ôtant rudement les gens du chemin comme il luttait pour passer à travers la foule. Il était si concentré pour atteindre Cordélia qu'il fallu plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne réalise qu'aucun des bohémiens ne l'attaquaient.

Angel s'écrasa hors de la foule, trébuchant presque comme la résistance des corps cessa soudainement. Il se tenait seul dans un endroit vide près du fond de la grotte. Directement devant lui il vit Angélus, tapi contre le mur du fond de la grotte, ses mains sur son visage. Les bohémiens semblaient avoir peur de se rapprocher de lui, bien que Angel ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi; son ancien lui était clairement incapable de se défendre.

Puis il entendit la voix de Cordélia. "C'est ça, vous avez intérêt à faire du sérieux tapissement. Parce que, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est de la magie effrayante à un haut niveau que je fais à l'instant."

Angel se retourna, s'attendant à voir Cordy. A la place, il vit ses pieds, balançant devant lui au niveau des yeux. Il tendit le cou pour lever les yeux vers elle: Elle se renfrognait, mais Angel la connaissait assez bien pour reconnaître que ce qui semblait être de l'irritation était plus probablement un masque pour la peur. Elle pointa les bohémiens et dit, "Il y en a encore plus, les gars. Cette lévitation complètement intentionnelle est juste le commencement. Vous feriez mieux d'espérer que je ne me fâche pas VRAIMENT." Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et vit Angel, et elle lui fit un sourire nerveux. "Hey salut!"

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

Elle pendait en plein air, dérivant légèrement d'un côté à l'autre dans le dessin de l'entrée de la grotte. "Oui, sauf que --"

"Sauf que quoi?"

Cordélia abaissa la voix. "Je crois qu'il se pourrait que je brille. Peut-ête. Est-ce que je brille?"

Il y AVAIT plus de lumière à l'arrière de la grotte qu'il n'y aurait dû en avoir. Bien que ce n'était pas possible de dire exactement d'où ça venait, Angel cru qu'il détecta une faible luminosité dans l'air autour de Cordy. "Euh, peut-être un peu."

Un des bohémiens fit un pas en avant. Angel se tourna, mais pour une fois Cordélia fut plus rapide. Son pied se déplaça, et elle frappa l'homme sur l'épaule, le faisant tituber en arrière.

"Recule, mon pote! Je suis du futur, et je peux flotter et -- et – vous ne savez pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Comme – je peux sauter sur de hauts bâtiments d'un seul bond – sauf que vous pensez probablement que trois étages est haut pour un bâtiment, et sauter trois étages est impressionnant mais peut-être pas terrifiant --" Elle lança un regard de désespoir à Angel et chuchota, "Aide-moi là."

"Elle peut lancer des rayons lasers avec les yeux!" hurla Gunn. Angel se tourna à moitié pour voir que lui et Fred poussaient leur chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre Angel aux pieds de Cordélia.

Fred dit, "Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent ce que sont des rayons lasers, Charles." Les bohémiens commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, et certains se rapprochaient.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, réalisa Angel. Les bohémiens avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais ils ne savaient pas comment répondre au pouvoir surnaturel de Cordélia. Maintenant aucun côté ne pouvait risquer d'attaquer l'autre.

"Qui est votre meneur?" demanda-t-il fort.

"C'est moi," dit l'un des bohémiens, s'approchant. C'était un homme grand avec une barbe grise; Angel se souvint de lui de la brève période qu'ils avaient passé dans le camp bohémien. C'était le père de Gia -- Mère Yanna l'avait appelé Gregor, se rappela Angel. Gregor tenait son bras maladroitement et sentait fortement le sang frais. "Tu avais dit que tu nous quitterais, et tu es encore là. Ta fourberie brise notre trêve, vampire. Toutes vos vies en sont le prix."

"Nous ne vous avons jamais menti," lui dit Angel. "Nous avons promis que nous vous aiderions à obtenir votre vengeance, et nous l'avons fait."

La bouche de Gregor se tordit avec mépris. "Notre vengeance exige de la souffrance."

"Regardez-le!" s'exclama Cordélia, pointant où Angélus se tapissait derrière elle. "N'est-ce pas assez de souffrance pour vous?"

Gregor jeta un coup d'œil à Angélus, puis décala son regard sur Angel. "Il souffre peut-être maintenant, mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Celui-ci en est la preuve."

"J'ai l'âme avec laquelle vous m'avez maudit," dit Angel. "C'est ce que vous vouliez tout le long."

"Non. Nous voulions que tu connaisses la douleur. Ton âme n'est que le moyen à cette fin. Si tu en es venu à tenir à ton âme, ça ne peut être que parce qu'elle t'a apporté du confort. Nous aurions pu te tuer la nuit où nous t'avons maudit. Nous t'avons laissé vivre seulement pour que tu puisses souffrir tandis que les générations de notre clan se lève de la terre et y retombe. S'il y a un moment où ton âme ne cause plus de souffrance, que ce soit à cent, mille ou dix milles ans d'ici, alors notre vengeance est terminée et tu dois mourir."

"Mince," dit Gunn d'une voix basse. "Ces gens savant comment tenir une rancune, pas vrai?"

"Regarde-toi," dit Gregor. "Regarda ceux qui t'entourent. Des gens stupides pour être tes amis, une femme stupide qui t'a aimé. Tu ne tiens pas devant nous avec honte. Tu agis comme si tu as le droit de nous faire des exigences, le droit d'être quoi que tu souhaites être. C'est le droit de n'importe qui d'autre avec une âme, mais pas toi, Angélus. Jamais toi."

"Je comprends ça," dit Angel, sentant ses mains se serrer en poings. "Je comprends ça mieux que vous pourriez jamais l'imaginer."

Le bohémiens lui rit au nez. "Tu te tiens aussi avec tes amis, et tu veux que je croies que tu souffres? Tu veux que nous croyions que tu ressens de la douleur? Tu n'en sais plus rien."

Les autres en position d'attaque bougèrent sur leurs pieds, commencèrent à agripper leurs armes plus étroitement. Ils perdaient leur crainte de Cordélia et leur terreur du feu, et leur rage commençait à monter à nouveau en eux. Dans quelques moments, réalisa Angel, la situation s'intensifiera en une bataille. Est-ce qu'eux quatre pourraient s'en sortir?

Non, pensa-t-il. Eux cinq.

Angel regarda en arrière vers où Angélus se blottissait au fond de la cave et expérimenta soudainement un peu de sympathie pour lui – la première fois il n'avait rien senti au-delà du mépris pour son ancien lui. En 1898 il avait déjà été plus vieux que le plus vieux des humains, il avait traversé les continents et s'était considéré comme un homme d'une large expérience. Et cependant il n'avait rien su de ce qui rendait les vies humaines réelles – pas l'amour ou l'amitié ou la peine ou le chagrin. Pour l'Angélus de 1898, tout ça l'attentait toujours; à cet instant, son ancien lui de 150 ans était comme un enfant à qui la vie venait de commencer. Le futur était devant lui, un pays inexploré grand ouvert de possibilités.

A ce moment, son ancien lui avait tout ce qu'Angel avait voulu pour Connor. Tout ce que Connor n'aurait jamais maintenant.

Angel dit, "J'ai eu un fils, et il est mort."

La grotte fut silencieuse. Gregor le fixa -- non, pensa Angel, le père de Gia le fixa. Il essaya d'imaginer Gia petite fille, emmitouflée dans les bras de cet homme, puis se souvint d'elle comme du corps brisé qu'il avait créé et dont Darla s'était familièrement débarrassé. Il se demanda si Gregor essayait d'imaginer Connor, su que l'homme ne pourrait jamais saisir le caractère unique et la joie de son fils – tout comme Angel ne connaîtrait jamais la femme qu'il avait détruite.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Gregor prit une profonde respiration, et Angel réalisa – un père connu un autre.

Finalement, Gregor dit, "Alors tu connaîtras assez de souffrance pour notre vengeance. Et encore plus que ça, vampire. Tu comprends cela?"

Angel acquiesça. Gregor leva la main, et les rangs réunis derrière lui commencèrent à sortir de la grotte. Angel les regarda partir sans vraiment les voir, su que Cordélia avait placé sa main de manière réconfortante sur son épaule sans vraiment la sentir.

"J'ai eu un fils," dit-il encore. "Je comprends maintenant."


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre Sept**

"Les vampires sont stériles," insista Mère Yanna. "Tout le monde le sait."

De sa position élevée, flottant à l'arrière de la grotte, Cordélia pouvait facilement baisser les yeux sur la vieille dame et le groupe de bohémiens – et un vampire – se tenant autour d'elle. Mère Yanna avait suivi la partie attaque; maintenant elle exigeait rageusement de savoir pourquoi aucune des versions d'Angel n'était pas encore en poussière. Les autres bohémiens expliquaient, avec des commentaires occasionnels d'Angel. Mère Yanna était peut-être vieille et fragile, mais il semblait qu'elle pourrait leur causer de sérieux problèmes si elle le choisissait, et Cordélia était encore un peu inquiète. Mais elle était plus inquiète par comment elle allait descendre du plafond.

"Je suis sure que tu es restée à terre plus longtemps la dernière fois," dit Fred aux genoux de Cordélia. "Allez, essayons encore une fois."

"Ok. Mais cette fois, si je commence à remonter, mets des pierres sur mes pieds ou quelque chose du genre. C'est ennuyant ici en haut." Fred retira les pieds de Cordélia sur le sol, et pendant quelques instants elle eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait aller dans n'importe quelle direction – en haut ou en bas. Mais ensuite la gravité se réinstalla, et elle soupira lourdement comme ses pieds se plantèrent fermement sur le sol. "Parfois, je voudrais que ces pouvoirs démoniaques soit réellement commodes," dit Cordélia comme elle frottait ses vêtements. "Et compréhensibles. Et qu'ils viennent avec un manuel d'instructions."

Pouvoirs démoniaques, pensa Cordelia pour la millième fois. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Où est-ce que ça va me mener? Plâner n'était pas si mal jusque là, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le contrôler. Le truc brillant – si elle avait vraiment été en train de briller, et que ça n'avait pas juste été de la lumière bizarre du portail de la machine à voyager dans le temps – était nouveau, et même si c'était inoffensif, c'était effrayant.

Pourquoi n'ais-je pas poser plus de questions à Skip? Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas obligé à expliquer ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne le fasse? Elle connaissait la réponse, évidemment; la vue d'un Angel angoissé, fou et éventuellement en train de mourir l'avait effrayée à un point au-delà de la rationalité – et la seule autre option avait été sa propre mort. Elle avait pensé qu'elle deviendrait moins déboussolée à propos d'être devenue à moitié démon comme le temps passait, mais le sentiment d'incertitude devenait seulement plus aigu avec chaque changement qu'elle voyait en elle-même. Si un nouveau pouvoir était déjà apparu ce soir, d'autres suivraient probablement.

Cordélia soupira. Elle y penserait à un autre moment. Pas maintenant.

Du sol, Spike laissa sortir un bas grognement comme il luttait pour reprendre conscience. Gunn, qui faisait le garde, souleva simplement un rocher et le frappa sur la tempe, fort. Spike s'effondra encore sur le sol. Gunn secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas continuer à simplement les assommer encore et encore pour toujours," dit-il. "Je veux dire, bien sûr, ça serait marrant, mais, éventuellement, on va retourner dans le futur et les laisser là alors qu'ils en sachent bien trop. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

Cordélia baissa les yeux sur les vampires inconscients, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Angélus. Il avait regagné une certaine mesure de calme durant les dernières minutes, mais il était encore une épave creuse d'homme – et écoutait encore chaque mot. "Ca n'a pas d'importance s'ils savent pour la machine à voyager dans le temps," raisonna-t-elle. "On prend la bague avec nous et on ferme la porte --"

"— Et puis ils vont trouver la machine à voyager dans le temps où qu'elle soit en 1898," fit remarquer Fred. "Même s'ils n'arrivent pas à la trouver, juste ce savoir sur le futur est probablement trop pour préserver notre ligne du temps. Ca ne commence même pas à aborder Drusilla; même si elle est mentalement instable, elle se souvient de beaucoup à propos des prochains 104 ans. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait décider faire, et quand, et quel effet ça pourrait avoir?"

Cordélia grogna. "C'est simplement pas bon."

Les bohémiens se turent comme Mère Yanna levait la main et fixa froidement Angel. Elle leva un petit bâton de quelque chose et le brisa, libérant un nuage bleu et parfumé. Des traînées de couleurs ardoise serpentèrent autour d'Angel, puis devinrent blanches. Mère Yanna se renfrogna, mais elle croisa les bras devant elle et dit, "Il dit la vérité. Il peut quitter notre époque et prendre ses compagnons humains avec lui. Mais si tu reviens jamais, vampire --"

"C'est la fin," dit Angel. "Ca doit l'être."

"Comment est-ce que ça peut l'être?" dit Cordélia, faisant un geste vers les vampires. "Ils en savent bien trop à propos de la machine à voyager dans le temps et du futur. Toi, la version 1.0, est probablement trop choqué dans sa coquille pour en faire quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne s'applique pas pour ces trois-là."

"Nous ne nous soucions pas de vos problèmes," cracha Mère Yanna. "Nous nous soucions juste que vous partiez et cessiez de nous rappeler les nôtres."

Angel baissa les yeux sur le visage immobile de Darla, et Cordélia ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange élancement d'incertitude comme il s'agenouillait aux côtés de Darla. Ses doigts ôtèrent une mèche de cheveux de la joue de Darla, si tendrement qu'il aurait pu être couché à côté d'elle au lit, puis il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Oh, pitié, pensa Cordélia, il allait si bien, ne le laissez pas devenir tout indulgent maintenant.

Puis Angel se leva et vint aux côtés de Cordélia. Elle fut troublée quand il prit sa main, mais uniquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie qu'il lui re-glissait son bracelet hologramme au poignet. Cordélia regarda son visage et vit qu'il souriait un peu. "Maintenant tu n'auras pas à dire à Groo que tu l'as perdu."

"Merci," dit-elle, souriant en retour. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Angel souleva quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait prit à Darla, une bague dorée. Cordélia réalisa que cette deuxième bague devait être celle que Drusilla avait utilisée pour remonter dans le temps. "Voilà, Fred," dit Angel, la lui lançant. "C'est toi qui tient les clés."

"Hé bien, voilà une fin inexacte de réglée," dit Fred avec un soupir comme elle mettait la bague en poche. "Maintenant, si nous pouvions trouver un moyen d'obstruer l'autre centaine de billion de fins inexactes, nous pourrons peut-être rentrer à la maison."

Gunn fit un geste vers les vampires inconscients. "Vous croyez qu'on pourrait simplement leur demander poliment d'oublier tout ça?"

Angel fixa Gunn un moment, puis dit, "C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire." Cordélia fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à Angel ce qu'il voulait dire, il s'était retourné vers Mère Yanna. La vieille dame le regarda, les yeux plissés, comme il dit, "Vous avez essayé de me voler les souvenirs de mon fils, il y a quelques jours."

"Etait-ce ton fils que tu pleurais?" dit Mère Yanna. Elle sourit d'un sourire froid qui montra ses dents jaunissantes et fêlées. "Quel dommage que je n'ai pas réussi."

Cordélia eu envie de faire tomber les quelques dents restantes de la vieille dame à coups de gifles, mais la seule réaction d'Angel fut une hésitation presque imperceptible avant qu'il ne reparle. "Vous avec encore une chance de montrer votre habileté," dit-il, pointant les autres vampires. "Au lieu de voler mes souvenirs, vous allez voler les leurs."

* * *

Fred grimaça comme elle trébuchait en s'éloignant de la charrette des bohémiens, traînant grossièrement Drusilla derrière elle le long du chemin. Fred tirait Drusilla par les chevilles, causant à ses bras et cheveux de s'étaler derrière elle sur la terre humide. "Ok," souffla-t-elle, "Je sais qu'elle a l'air anguleuse et tout, mais tout de même, elle est très lourde." 

"Tiens bon," dit Angel, laissant tomber Spike par terre. Il aida Fred à tirer Drusilla sous le petit affleurement de pierre qu'ils avaient trouvé à la lisière de la forêt. Si les vampires étaient encore inconscients au point du jour – ce qu'Angel pensait probable – ils seraient coincés à cet endroit pendant un petit moment, donnant du temps à Angélus pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les sombres profondeurs des bois. Afin de recréer l'histoire, avait dit Angel, il était important qu'Angélus ne rencontre pas les autres vampires pendant les plusieurs années à venir.

Charles installa Darla sous l'affleurement, la maniant plus soigneusement sous l'oeil attentif d'Angel que Fred suspectait qu'il pourrait l'avoir fait autrement. "On y est?"

Angel, à la place de répondre, se retourna vers Mère Yanna, qui descendait prudemment de la charrette. Cordélia était assise à l'arrière avec Angélus; l'un des deux aurait pu aider la vieille dame, pensa Fred, mais c'était très peu probable qu'elle ait accepté de l'aide même si elle avait été offerte. Angel dit, "Je sais que vous pouvez effacer les deux derniers jours de Spike et Darla. Mais et Drusilla? Ca fait plus qu'un siècle de mémoire."

"Doute-tu de mes compétences?" dit Mère Yanna. "Toi, de toutes les créatures, tu ne le devrais pas."

"Croyez-moi, " dit Angel, "Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais c'est cent et quatre années, et pas seulement la mémoire d'une personne ou d'un endroit."

Mère Yanna fixa le visage pâle de Drusilla pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai jamais rien essayé de tel. Tout comme nul autre. Je crois que cela sera fait comme tu le souhaites. Mais peut-être y aura-t-il – des images. Des moments. Des morceaux de sa mémoire qui resteront dans son esprit, mais sans ancres pour les retenir."

Cordélia dit, "Donc ça signifie que Drusilla va être perpétuellement troublée, voyant occasionnellement des aperçus du futur, et -- et sera exactement comme elle l'était avant." Son visage s'éclaira. "Angel, tu crois que, juste peut-être – la raison pour laquelle nous nous souvenons de Drusilla comme elle est, est que nous nous souvenons d'elle toujours bousillée à cause du sort de mémoire? Si oui, alors, ça veut dire qu'on a déjà réussi tout ça, pas vrai?"

"Non, Drusilla était troublée depuis un long moment avant ça, merci à moi," dit Angel. "Mais tu as raison; la confusion ne voudra pas dire autant pour elle ou les autres que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toujours la meilleure chance que nous ayons de restaurer l'histoire de la manière dont nous nous en souvenons."

"Alors retirez-vous," dit Mère Yanna, "et laissez-moi commencer."

Charles regrimpa dans la charrette, et Fred fit mine de suivre. Elle hésita lorsqu'elle vit Angel regarder Darla – pour ce qui était, réalisa-t-elle, la toute dernière fois. Les joues de Darla étaient maculées de saleté et de sang, sa robe chiffonnée autour d'elle. Même dans son sommeil, ses traits patriciens portaient une trace du dédain cruel que Fred avait vu si souvent sur son visage. Néanmoins Angel regardait gentiment Darla, avec une expression que Fred reconnu. Elle l'avait vue une fois auparavant, lorsqu'eux trois avaient été accroupis dans une ruelle et qu'elle et Angel avaient essayé de protéger Darla de la pluie. "Aurevoir," dit-il calmement.

Fred prit la main de Charles comme elle grimpait dans la charrette. Angel, toutefois, s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne regardant en arrière vers les vampires ou ses amis alors que Mère Yanna commençait à chanter doucement en un langage qui n'était ni Roumain ni Anglais. Angélus serra sa veste autour de lui, regardant d'une personne à l'autre avec incertitude, mais il ne dit rien.

Fred jeta un œil à Cordélia et vit qu'elle observait Angel, un léger sourire sur le visage. Avec une touche de fierté dans la voix, Cordélia dit, "Il a été vraiment fort durant tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser qu'il allait s'écrouler, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

Le Wesley du futur alterné battu et défoncé pourrait ne pas être d'accord, pensa Fred – mais même ce Wesley-là avait vécu pour raconter l'histoire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa réalité s'effondre quelques secondes plus tard. "Je suppose que si Angel survécu à la perte de Connor, rien d'autre ne l'abattra jamais plus."

"Connor --" dit Angélus. Sa voix fit sursauter tout le monde; à côté d'elle, Fred sentit Charles se raidir, et Cordélia tourna brusquement la tête pour fixer. Angélus tressailli réellement, mais il dit, "Vous avez dit – un fils – est-ce que Connor était mon fils?"

Fred ne lui répondit pas, et elle pensa que personne d'autre ne le ferait. Mais ensuite elle vit le visage de Cordélia s'adoucir avec compassion comme elle se penchait vers Angélus. "Oui," dit-elle. "Il l'était."

Charles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Fred prit sa main et la serra. Quand il lui lança un regard furieux, elle chuchota, "Le sort de mémoire marche ou il ne marche pas. S'il ne marche pas, le damage est déjà fait. S'il marche – alors laisse-le avoir un peu de confort, ok? C'est le dernier qu'il aura pendant une très longue période."

De l'expression douteuse sur le visage de Charles, Fred pu dire qu'il se fichait un peu du confort d'Angélus. Mais il n'interféra pas lorsque Cordélia commença à parler doucement à Angélus. A la place, il enroula son bras autour de Fred et la câlina près de lui. "On a eu un sacré voyage," dit-il. "Je pense que je n'y croirai pas jusqu'à ce que toi et moi on soit à l'hôtel, emmitouflés dans notre lit, le même vieux robinet gouttant nous gardant éveillés, la même mauvaise réception de Télémundo à la TV."

"Je n'ai jamais cru que je serais reconnaissante de revoir Télémundo," soupira Fred. Elle repensa aux quelques derniers jours, un enthousiasme presque oublié bouillonnant en elle. "Est-ce que tu réalises combien de principes de physique théorique nous avons prouvés et réfutés ces deux derniers jours? Je ne peux pas exactement partager nos histoires de voyage dans le temps comme évidence empirique, mais je parie que je vais en tirer quelques articles. Winifred Burkle, physicienne qui publie." L'ancien rêve miroita encore un peu plus car il avait été mis de côté pendant si longtemps.

"Ca semble assez bien," dit Charles, se blottissant contre elle. "Tu sais quelle théorie je pense que tu avons prouvée?"

"Laquelle est-ce?"

"Que je devrais fournir le plan plus souvent."

* * *

La charrette tressauta comme ils retournaient vers la grotte avec la machine à voyager dans le temps, dirigée par les mains de plus en plus sures de Fred. A côté d'elle, Mère Yanna était assise, un châle enroulé autour d'elle, le visage sévère regardant résolument devant. Gunn était étendu dans le foin, exerçant sa capacité étrange de faire la sieste n'importe où, n'importe quand; Angel se rappela de son explication qu'une fois qu'on avait appris à s'endormir dans un hall de détention juvénile, on pouvait s'endormir n'importe où. Pour sa part, Angel était assis à côté de Gunn, respirant délibérément l'odeur perdue d'un autre siècle -- pin et paille et chevaux et cuir – et observant silencieusement Cordélia et Angélus. 

Angel se demanda ce qu'il devrait dire à son ancien lui et ne trouva rien. La présence de l'autre était profondément inquiétante à des niveaux surnaturels et psychologiques; plus que ça, par certains côtés il ressemblait plus à un étranger que n'importe qui d'autre qu'Angel avait jamais rencontrés. Il se souvenait comment c'était d'être cet homme, ce qu'il avait éprouvé, ce qu'il avait pensé. Tout ça était conservé en lui, séché et pressé, fragile et fané mais éternel. Mais Angel n'arrivait pas à trouver comment parler à cet homme – le meilleur qu'il avait à dire serait, il le savait, noyé par la douleur. Ce serait comme énoncer clairement pour un homme sourd.

Cordélia n'avait pas de telles appréhensions.

"Tu es un bon détective!" disait-elle à Angélus. "Enfin, un détective bien avec un très bon personnel. Et tu aides beaucoup de gens qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide, et nous faisons seulement payer ceux qui peuvent confortablement se l'offrir."

Sa voix pétillait encore et encore comme elle rassemblait l'évidence pour quelque chose qu'Angélus apprendrait à accepter dans des décennies. Pour sa part, Angélus se blottit près d'elle, écoutant avec incrédulité.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie – combien de fois, Angel? – il ne sait pas. On ne compte pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Que j'aurai jamais, probablement."

Angel sourit et parla pour la première fois depuis un long moment: "Merci."

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, soudainement embarrassée; apparemment c'était plus simple de dire certaines des choses qu'elle disait à un Angel qui ne répondrait pas. Mais elle sourit comme elle recroquevillait ses genoux à sa poitrine. "Presque fini."

"Ouais," dit Angel. "Avec espoir. Tu te sens bien?"

"Juste fatiguée," dit Cordélia. "J'ai hâte de retourner à mon appartement et de faire un petit somme. En supposant, biensûr, que le futur où nous rentrons contienne mon appartement."

"On y pensera quand on y sera," dit Angel. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire," dit-elle. Puis elle frappa Angélus sur le bras. "Tu vois? C'est justement ce genre de répartie relaxée et amicale que tu dois attendre avec impatience. Plus l'invention des pantalons en cuir."

Angélus parla finalement. "Nous avons eu des pantalons de cuir depuis des siècles."

"Des millénaires," ajouta Angel. "Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il y a eu des vaches."

Cordélia grimaça. "Bien SÛR c'est de ça que vous pouvez parler ensemble."

"Nous y sommes," dit Fred, se tournant à moitié comme elle ralentissait la charrette.

Angel regarda autour de lui dans l'obscurité; il s'était attendu à ce que les bohémiens restent derrière, attendant le retour de Mère Yanna, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient restés. Mère Yanna, imperturbable, descendit prudemment de la charrette. Angel suivit directement. Angélus hésita pendant un moment, visiblement incertain, et Cordélia l'enlaça rapidement. "Tu vas aller bien," dit-elle. "Pas tout de suite. Mais un jour. Et j'attendrai."

Angel se sentit absurdement jaloux pendant un instant. Puis il réalisa: Elle prend encore soin de moi. Il lui sourit comme elle, Fred et un Gunn somnolant se dirigèrent dans la grotte, vers le portail de la machine à voyager dans le temps.

Alors que Mère Yanna descendit vers une autre section de la grotte, Angel et Angélus marchèrent côte à côté derrière elle. Angélus n'arrêta pas de regarder en arrière vers là où Cordélia avait disparu, puis vers Angel. Finalement il chuchota, "Ce qu'elle a dit – est-ce que quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle a dit est vrai?"

"Tout est vrai," dit Angel.

"Alors -- alors ça doit s'améliorer." Angélus regarda Angel, de la supplication sur le visage. "Dis-moi que ça s'améliore."

Pendant une seconde, le mépris qu'Angel avait ressenti pour son ancien lui revint, plus fort que jamais. Il avait causé tant de souffrance, commis tant de mal – et cependant il voyait encore sa punition juste dans les termes de sa propre douleur. Ca pendrait presque un siècle, Angel le savait, avant qu'il n'apprenne à voir au-delà de son apitoiement sur lui-même et son amertume et son désespoir, avant qu'il ne commence à se racheter

Angel resta silencieux. A côté de lui, l'espoir se fana des yeux d'Angélus, et il tomba, son corps recroquevillé en ce qui ressemblait à de la douleur physique.

Non, se souvint soudainement Angel – c'était de la douleur physique. Dans les heures et jours qui avaient directement suivis la malédiction il s'était griffé et battu et lacéré lui-même, conduit par le désespoir d'essayer de noyer l'angoisse mentale et émotionnelle par la douleur physique. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de casser quelques côtes, éclatant tant les os que même avec des pouvoirs régénérateurs de vampires ils avaient mis des jours à guérir. Entre-temps, ses muscles tendus et épuisés s'étaient serrés presque constamment, le poignardant quelque part profondément à l'intérieur de lui avec des tessons d'os, des couteaux invisibles enterrés dans sa poitrine.

Le souvenir de cette douleur fut soudainement plus réel, plus vif pour Angel qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Regardant Angélus trébucher à côté de lui, il se rappela comme son corps avait semblé lourd, comme imbibé d'eau, détrempé par la culpabilité. Il se rappela de la douleur sur son côté, les croissants ensanglantés que ses ongles avaient faits dans ses paumes. Plus que tout, il se rappela comment ça avait été d'être sûr que l'éternité n'apporterait que de la douleur.

Dans quelques minutes, la mémoire d'Angélus serait nettoyée des deux derniers jours, de tous les événements depuis que Darla avait découvert qu'il avait été maudit. Rien de ce qu'Angel ne disait ou ne faisait n'existerait pour Angélus après ça.

Mais même ce moment avait de l'importance.

Angel dit doucement, "Ce deviendra mieux que ça, un jour. Pas pendant longtemps. Mais un jour tu auras une vie qui en vaut la peine."

Angélus le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés et déroutés. "Comment?" murmura-t-il.

"Tu – tu vas trouver des gens qui croient en toi," dit Angel. "Des gens disposés à te donner une chance. Et tu vas essayer de les mériter. Tu n'y arriveras pas toujours, mais tu apprendras à continuer d'essayer. Quand ça arrivera, tout ce par quoi tu passes maintenant, tout ce par quoi tu passeras plus tard – tu sauras que ça en valait la peine."

Angélus considéra ça pendant un moment; bien que l'angoisse ne quitta pas ses yeux, sa posture se redressa presque imperceptiblement. Sa voix fut plus ferme quand il reparla. "Ca aiderait, si tout ça signifiait quelque chose."

"Ca sera le cas," dit Angel. "Ca signifie toujours quelque chose. Ca en vaudra toujours la peine." Angélus acquiesça, se permettant pour un instant d'y croire.

Quand ils atteignirent la grotte, Angélus s'assit sur le sol comme Mère Yanna l'instruisait, l'écoutant calmement comme elle psalmodiait le sort qui lui ôterait ses souvenirs. Il resta focalisé sur le visage d'Angel jusqu'au moment où Mère Yanna eu fini, quand il s'effondra, inconscient, sur le sol.

Mère Yanna soupira et commença à s'éloigner. "C'est fait. Il s'éveillera bientôt, et nous devrons être partis de cet endroit."

"Nous serons partis par la machine à voyager dans le temps dans quelques minutes," dit Angel. "Et nous ne reviendrons pas. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour restaurer cette ligne du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que nous trouverons quand nous rentrerons, mais nous devrons accepter ce que c'est."

"Fais dont ça," dit Mère Yanna. "Tu souffres car ton fils est mort, vampire. Et je suis contente que ton fils soit mort, de sorte que tu puisses souffrir. Mais ça n'est pas assez pour moi." Ses yeux vitreux se plissèrent. "Tu ne peux souffrir assez pour moi."

Les mots firent écho dans l'esprit d'Angel – contente que ton fils soit mort, CONTENTE – et pour une fois les instincts du démon et du père furent en parfait accord. Il sentit de la rage chaude inonder son esprit, et sa main se serra en un poing. Pendant un moment ce fut comme s'il l'avait déjà fait, comme s'il avait entendu ses vieux os fragiles se briser sous son coup. Seule la profondeur pure de sa fureur le retint de frapper; ça le paralysa pendant quelques secondes – mais pas, il le savait, pour longtemps.

Mère Yanna, peut-être oublieuse de sa rage, commença à clopiner vers l'orifice de la grotte. "Ne crois pas que tu trouveras les autres," dit-elle. "Ils sont partis dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas. Nous ne nous rencontrerons plus."

Elle était si sure, et avait tellement tord. Avec un soubressaut, Angel se rappela que dans l'histoire pour laquelle ils s'étaient démenés à restaurer, les bohémiens seraient trouvés. Même sans la suggestion de Drusilla, Darla aurait éventuellement l'idée d'attaquer les bohémiens et de rançonner son âme. Spike n'aurait pas été proprement averti. Et donc il les tuerait encore, et ils – même Mère Yanna – mourraient tous.

Elle lui souriait cruellement. "Tu n'aimes pas ce que je dis?"

Angel se força à se relaxer. "Je ne prends pas plaisir à penser que des personnes innocentes doivent mourir," dit-il. "Mais vous oui. Et non, je n'aime pas ça."

"Si noble," chantonna Mère Yanna. Puis son visage fut plus sérieux. "Je sais comme elle est misérable, cette haine à l'intérieur de moi. Je la connais comme la mauvaise chose qu'elle est. Mais alors que pensons-nous de celui qui a mis cette haine là? Hummm?"

Angel pensa, toute la malfaisance qui s'écoule de Mère Yanna s'écoule de ce que je lui ai fait. Cycle après cycle.

"Le mal ne meurt jamais," dit Mère Yanna. Puis elle se tourna et parti en clopinant, laissant Angel seul dans la grotte.

* * *

Cordélia leva les yeux vers l'orifice de la machine à voyager dans le temps. "Ca m'a l'air moins rouge. Genre, bien moins rouge. Se changeant en orange. Longeant un genre de mandarine." 

La mare de lumière en haut était plus trouble et lente aussi; elle avait peu de l'énergie inquiétante qu'elle avait possédée auparavant. A côté de Cordélia, Fred mâchouillait ses ongles. "La porte doit toujours être ouverte, cependant, n'est-ce pas? Ou alors le phénomène serait complètement absent, au lieu de continuer à se manifester."

"C'est pas fermé," dit Gunn de sa position tout près, avec une confiance que Cordélia était sure qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment. "C'est juste – en train de se fermer."

"C'est si rassurant," dit Cordélia, puis elle cria, "ANGEL!"

"Je suis là," dit Angel. Le moment après qu'elle l'eut entendu, elle le vit, marchant vers eux dans les ténèbres. Son visage était ombragé, d'une façon ou d'une autre – plus sombre et renfermé qu'elle ne l'avait vu durant les quelques derniers jours.

Cordélia ignora la douleur dans son épaule comme elle vint près de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Hey," dit-elle. "Ca va?"

"Je vais bien," dit-il catégoriquement. "C'est fait."

Alors Connor vivrait à nouveau. Ils récupéreraient l'Hypérion. Que de bonnes choses. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel était de retour en mode désespoir? Cordélia choisit soigneusement ses mots. "Je pensais que ça te rendrait heureux."

"C'est le cas. C'est juste --" Angel tourna la tête loin d'elle, cherchant clairement ses mots. Bien que l'impatience de Gunn et Fred était visible -- et celle de Cordélia n'était pas bien loin – ils restèrent silencieux, regardant l'éclat orange au-dessus de leur tête. Quand Angel parla à nouveau, il dit, "J'ai dit à Angélus que tout ça en vaudrait la peine. Et puis je me suis souvenu du nombre de maux que j'ai fait ici, à quel point les répercussions vont loin dans le futur. Le mal ne meurt jamais. Tout ça me dépasse tellement, Cordy. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire que ça en vaudra la peine un jour."

Cordélia lui caressa la joue de la main. "Peut-être que le mal que tu fais ne meurt jamais," dit-elle. "Mais le bien que tu fais ne meurt pas non plus, pas vrai? Les répercussions des bonnes choses que tu fais continuent aussi." Elle souleva un sourcil vers lui. "L'effet d'ondulation marche dans les deux sens, tu sais."

Angel lui sourit, et les ténèbres tombèrent à nouveau de lui. Il parla – pas à elle, mais à Fred et Gunn. "Traversons cette chose."

Gunn frappa des mains. "Très bien. Le dernier dehors est un œuf pourri. Ou un autre truc moins dégoûtant."

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de Fred, qui sorti une des bagues de sa poche. Immédiatement, le portail au-dessus d'eux commença à faire des étincelles et à miroiter à nouveau, ce qui, supposa Cordélia, était une très bonne nouvelle.

Fred ne leva pas la bague. Ils se tinrent en silence.

Cordélia parla en premier. "Et si on n'a pas réussi? Et si on se retrouve encore à Rome, avec le monde en feu?"

Angel dit, "Ca n'arrivera pas. Je pense que nous avons empêché que cette réalité ne se produise." Cordélia espéra qu'il était aussi confiant sur ce sujet qu'il en avait l'air.

"Je suis d'accord avec ça," dit Gunn. "La question est – avons-nous recommencé notre réalité, où allons-nous trouver un futur flippant qui nous attend?"

"Il doit être mieux que celui avec le monde en feu," raisonna Cordélia. Tout le monde sembla être d'accord. Mais Fred ne leva toujours pas la bague, et personne ne la pressa.

A la fin, Angel dit, "Quoi qu'il arrive – nous ne pouvons pas revenir ici."

"Le dégât est fait," dit Fred. "Nous avons affecté cette ligne du temps. Ca, nous le savons. Nous ne découvrirons pas à quel point tant que nous ne serons pas revenus. Donc – je suppose que nous devrions rentrer et avancer à partir de là."

"Compris," dit Cordélia.

"D'accord," dit Gunn.

"Ok," dit Angel.

Ils firent une pause pendant un autre moment, et Cordélia tendit le bras et saisit la main d'Angel et de Gunn dans les siennes. Les deux serrèrent sa main en retour, et Gunn balança son bras libre autour de Fred. "Voyons quel genre de monde on a fait," dit Gunn.

Fred prit une profonde respiration, se redressa et leva la bague au-dessus de sa tête. Et puis Cordélia tombait vers le haut, la gravité inversée, ses amis autour d'elle comme le monde partait en tournoyant.

* * *

Darla tournoyait, s'accrochant à un radeau qui tanguait et rebondissait vertigineusement sur une mer tempétueuse. Son esprit était une vision, pas la sienne – peinte par Géricault, exprimée par des cris. Des fantômes s'élevèrent de l'écume autour d'elle, des visages qu'elle reconnaissait mais ne pouvait pas nommer disaient des morceaux de phrases qui semblaient être importantes mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sortaient immédiatement de son esprit. Juste une apparition fut plus mémorable que les autres -- Angélus s'éleva des eaux turbulentes, portant un regard de tristesse différente de tout ce que Darla avait vu sur son visage auparavant. "Je suis désolé," disait-il. "Je suis si désolé." Il commença à retomber dans les ténèbres, et Darla tendit une main pour le rattraper -- 

-- Et s'écria de douleur.

Darla retira vite sa main et ouvrit les yeux. Le regard haineux du soleil la bombarda immédiatement et l'affreuse odeur de sa propre peau roussie lui empli les narines. Maintenant complètement réveillée, elle s'assit, berçant sa main brûlée contre sa poitrine.

Elle était assise sous un affleurement rocailleux, son ombre la protégeant du soleil. Elle commença à reculer, aussi loin que possible dans l'ombre, et s'arrêta quand elle se cogna à un autre corps. C'était Spike, recroquevillé sur le côté, un bras jeté de façon protectrice autour d'une Drusilla également inconsciente.

Angélus, pensa Darla. Où était Angélus?

Son nom provoquant un flot de souvenirs désagréables – la bohémienne, la vengeance du clan, la malédiction. Angélus, son glorieux amour, sa création, transformer en un misérable pleurnicheur et larmoyant , une caricature de lui-même. Elle l'avait jeté de la maison. Et après ça --

Après ça, sa mémoire était fragmentée, trouble. De la musique, de la danse, du grabuge. La forêt en feu et une robe de bal aux couleurs des flammes. Mais, aussi fort qu'elle essayait, Darla ne pouvait pas ramener les impressions dispersées en quelque chose de cohérent, et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment elle en était arrivée à être couchée inconsciente sous un rocher.

Elle leva une main à sa tête, et grimaça de douleur. Sa peau était intacte, mais ses cheveux étaient maculés de sang – elle avait eu une blessure grave qui avait guéri pendant qu'elle avait dormi. Spike et Drusilla portaient les marques de blessures similaires.

Spike grogna et roula sur le dos. Il grimaça immédiatement et jeta son bras sur ses yeux. "Trop clair..."

"Réveille-toi," dit Darla. Quand ça ne marcha pas, elle le gifla fort.

Spike grogna encore et commença à étirer ses bras; il découvrit directement, tout comme Darla, pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se redressa, amenant ses jambes contre son torse et grimaça vers la clarté autour d'eux. "J'ai été brûlé," toussa-t-il. "Drusilla a été brûlée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Darla. Elle détestait ne pas dire plus que ça, mais c'était la seule réponse qu'elle avait.

"Bien," dit finalement Spike, "Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, mais ça a dû être une sacré soirée. Je me demande combien de temps nous avons été inconscients?"

"Nous sommes tous endormi depuis cent ans," chantonna la voix de Drusilla. Comme elle s'asseyait, un faible clignotement de confusion lui traversa le visage. "Ou – nous dormirons cent ans. Comme la princesse dans l'histoire. Je suis une princesse, n'est-ce pas, Spike?"

Spike mit son bras autour de la taille de Drusilla, l'attirant plus près de lui et l'embrassant langoureusement. "Tu es ma princesse ténébreuse. Ma fée malicieuse."

Le soleil, remarqua Darla, était bas dans le ciel. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le crépuscule ne tombe et que leur prison temporaire se dissolve en ombres autour d'eux. Ce fut une source de soulagement – l'éventualité de passer d'interminables heures enfermée sans échappatoire de l'attitude de Spike et du baragouinage de Drusilla était entièrement déplaisante. Déjà, Darla pouvait sentir sa patience commencer à s'effilocher tandis que Drusilla babillait.

"Je dormirai cent ans, pendant que les grands bâtiments poussent comme de l'herbe et que toutes les jolies guerres se bataillent à nouveau," dit-elle, son froncement de confusion s'approfondit. "Est-ce la fin de l'histoire, ou le début? Tout est une bague, un cercle, un carrousel. Nous tournons gaiement, et tournons et tournons et tournons, de retour là où nous avons commencé." Elle tira la manche de Spike de façon pressante. "Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de l'histoire, Spike."

"Là, amour," dit Spike de façon réconfortante. "Si tu as oublié l'histoire, nous en réinventerons une nouvelle. Comme ça: Il était une fois, il y avait deux vampires appelés Spike et Drusilla, et ils tuèrent tous ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Fin."

"Vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps," répéta doucement Drusilla et, peut-être, un peu tristement.

Vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, pensa Darla avec aigreur. Pour Spike et Drusilla, peut-être. Mais pas pour Angélus. Et pas pour elle.

Le soleil s'abaissa derrière le sommet des arbres, et la flaque d'ombres s'élargit en une étendue sombre. Darla se leva et étira ses bras. La nuit s'installa autour d'elle, sombre et rafraîchissante.

Pas loin de l'affleurement, elle trouva un chemin, sillonné par le passage récent d'une charrette. La charrette était sortie des profondeurs des bois, puis s'était retournée et était rapidement partie dans la direction d'où elle était venue.

Darla essayait de trouver du sens à cela quand le bruit de quelqu'un approchant le long du chemin lui fit lever les yeux. Spike et Drusilla l'avait aussi entendu, et arrêtèrent assez longtemps de s'explorer la gorge avec leur langue pour la rejoindre. Un homme marchait vers eux de façon déterminée, et pendant un instant Darla fut certaine qu'elle le connaissait.

"Angélus?"

"Je vous demande pardon?" dit l'homme avec un accent Anglais prononcé qui était quelque peu déformé par ses crocs. Maintenant que Darla pouvait l'examiner de plus près, elle réalisa que son accent était la seule chose prononcée chez lui. Il était petit et quelconque et portait des lunettes qui se reposaient gauchement sur son nez strié, grossissant ses yeux jaunes de sorte qu'ils aient l'air stupides au lieu de terrifiants.

"Vous êtes un vampire," dit Darla.

"Oh," dit l'homme. Il semblait content. "Est-ce cela que je suis? Comme c'est splendide!"

"Par l'enfer," dit Spike. "Celui qui a transformé cet idiot n'a pas fait un bon travail."

"En fait," dit le vampire avec une toux polie, "c'est cette dame." Il hocha la tête vers Darla.

Darla le fixa. "Je ne pense pas non. J'ai de meilleurs goûts."

"Je dois vous contredire, madame." Le vampire fit une petite révérence. "Permettez-moi de me présenter -- Percival, Lord Dalton, à votre service. Je me suis éveillé avec une migraine, une terrible soif et un désir remarquablement fort de trouver votre bonne personne. Et, bien --" Il fit un haussement d'épaules d'excuse. "Me voilà."

Avait-elle réellement transformé cette créature pathétique? Sans sens clair de souvenir des derniers jours, Darla devait admettre que c'était possible, même si c'était extrêmement improbable. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été drogués ou ensorcelés. Il n'y avait aucun doute; les bohémiens n'avaient pas juste puni Angélus, mais ils avaient imaginé une vengeance infâme – bien que heureusement plus temporaire – sur eux.

"Il sent comme Grand-mère," dit Drusilla, se penchant vers Dalton et le reniflant. "Du lys mort et du lierre empoisonné. Il est comme un chiot. Pouvons-nous le garder? Il amusera Papa --" Elle s'interrompit soudainement, son visage s'assombrissant à nouveau. "Où est Papa? Quelque chose s'est produit, et je ne me souviens pas --"

"Angélus --" commença Darla. "Angélus a --"

Elle s'arrêta.

Elle avait partagé cent cinquante ans avec Angélus, avait été là pour l'accueillir comme il griffait son chemin à travers la terre froide Irlandaise et dans la nuit qui attendait. La pathétique créature misérable maudite qu'elle avait mise à la porte n'était pas l'homme qui avait séduit, amusé et enchanté Darla avec sa cruauté inventive durant plus d'un siècle. Elle pouvait encore ramener cet homme, et ils riraient ensemble tandis qu'ils tueraient les bohémiens, un par un.

Darla ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle fut emplie d'une certitude soudaine et absolue que son histoire avec Angélus ne s'était pas terminée. Le futur était un fruit mûr pendant lourdement sur la branche, leur fruit à réclamer. Darla avait l'intention de le cueillir et de le dévorer.

"Angélus est parti nous chercher un nouveau sport," mentit-elle. "Il m'a parlé d'un camp de bohémiens, prêt pour un massacre."

"Je préfère ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons tuer," dit Spike. Il jeta un bras fraternel autour des épaules de Dalton. "Dalton, mon garçon, tu vas aimer ça..."

"Dalton, c'est ça?" dit froidement Darla, évaluant le nouveau venu. Il la fixa intensément, avec toute l'adoration du nouveau transformé. Même dans cette créature ridicule, c'était vaguement gratifiant. Il serait utile à commander et à manoeuvrer, supposa-t-elle, si rien d'autre. "Très bien, tu vas venir avec nous. Et tu obéiras à nos règles. Ce qui signifie que tu m'obéiras."

Spike ajouta, "Et quand tu ne lui obéiras pas, c'est à moi que tu obéiras." Dalton acquiesça joyeusement, acceptant tout ça comme l'évangile.

"Des bohémiens?" répéta Drusilla, incertaine. Puis un lent sourire s'étendit sur son visage, dépassant sa confusion. "Massacre..." Elle suivit Spike et Dalton.

Darla sourit. Puis ses lèvres se courbèrent en un ricanement de haine tandis qu'elle repensait aux bohémiens, leurs foules de paysans, leurs petits tours de magie bon marchés qu'ils substituaient à la force.

Elle leur montrerait qui pouvait haïr le plus. Elle leur montrerait qui pouvait écrire avec du sang.

* * *

Angel sentit le mur de la pyramide cogner contre sa tête une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'entende le glapissement de Cordélia. "Owww! Ugh. Quelqu'un doit trouver les freins sur cette chose." 

Les autres étaient tous entassés contre lui, confinés par l'intérieur étroit de la machine à voyager dans le temps. Gunn grognait à cause du voyage retour nauséabond à travers le temps, et Fred semblait avoir mal au cœur comme elle dit, "Ouvrons la porte. Peu importe le futur que nous trouverons là dehors, ça doit être un meilleur pour vomir qu'ici dedans."

"Je suis d'accord," dit rapidement Cordélia.

Angel, le plus près de la porte, l'ouvrit prudemment. La faible lumière lui montra une pièce tapissée avec des panneaux de bois sombres, un sol couvert d'une moquette râpée. Une vieille machine à coudre se tenait dans un coin, et à côté d'eux était l'une des premières machines à rayons X. Osant à peine espérer, il sortit de la pyramide; comme les autres le suivirent, il vérifia le panneau au-dessus de la porte. Ca disait "'Le Vieux Magasin de Curiosité: Inventions et Bibelots Victorien."

Tout juste comme avant.

"Ca ressemble au Musée de Victoriana," dit Fred. "Je veux dire, ça y ressemble tout juste comme --"

"Ca sent comme ça aussi," dit Angel. Il inspira encore, vérifiant: la même odeur moisie de vieille dentelle et de livres plus vieux, la puanteur des produits de nettoyages industriels, et flottant toujours dans l'air, juste un petit peu, le parfum familier de Drusilla. "C'est ça. C'est d'ici que nous sommes partis."

Gunn fut le dernier à trébucher hors de la pyramide. Comme il étirait ses bras, il dit, "Tout semble être bien jusque là. Maintenant, espérons que nous ne découvrirons pas que L.A. est aussi en feu."

"Attendez," dit Angel, se raidissant. "Quelqu'un d'autre est dans le bâtiment." dit-il au moment où il le sentit, et il le sentit bien avant qu'il ne l'ait entendu – des pas venant du couloir, directement vers eux. Les autres entendirent le bruit quelques secondes plus tard, et ils se rapprochèrent tous, protégeant le dos de chacun.

"La seule mauvaise chose à propos du fait qu'on est de retour dans le musée qu'on a quitté originairement?" dit Cordélia. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'armes dans le magasin de curiosité."

"Je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir avec la machine aux rayons X si j'y suis obligé," dit Gunn d'un ton menaçant. "Pour montrer au monstre quels os au juste je lui brise dans les fesses."

Angel leur fit signe de se taire, et ils se tinrent là en silence complet jusqu'à ce que le seuil soit franchi par --

"Groo?" dit Cordélia, son visage se fondant en un sourire.

Groo sourit en retour. "En effet, ma princesse. Comment va votre quête de la bête Drusilla?"

Angel regarda les autres, puis Groo, puis de nouveau les autres. Finalement Fred dit, "Groo – suis-nous pendant un moment – de quoi te souviens-tu à propos de plus tôt aujourd'hui?"

Le Groosalugg, toujours désireux d'aider, acquiesça et sourit. "Cordélia aidait Angel avec -- aidait Angel." La pause fut légère, juste assez pour dire à Angel que Connor était toujours mort, que Cordélia l'avait toujours aidé à mettre les affaires de Connor en boîtes. Il s'y était attendu, mais ça faisait tout de même mal. "Puis Angel a réalisé que le vampire Drusilla était proche, et vous êtes tous venus pour la chercher. Lorne et moi sommes allés à l'aéroport, où de grands oiseaux en métal vont dans le ciel et une merveilleuse sélection de parfums peut être acquise, et nous avons tué un démon Velga qui était allé dans la zone à bagage et avait égaré les valises de beaucoup de gens. Nous avons vaincu ce méchant et avons réunis les voyageurs avec leurs possessions. Puis nous sommes venus ici; Lorne reste dans la voiture, prêt à nous hâter vers une fuite rapide si nécessaire." Le visage sympathique de Groo se transforma en un froncement de sourcils inquiet. "Est-ce qu'une telle fuite est nécessaire?"

"Non," dit Gunn. Puis il commença à rire. "Diable, non. Nous sommes JUSTE où nous voulons être! Oui!" Il souleva Fred dans ses bras et la fit tourner.

Cordélia rayonnait, et Angel était sûr qu'elle allait courir chez Groo. A la place, elle balança ses bras autour d'Angel, l'enlaçant fort. "On a réussi," murmura-t-elle. "On a donné à Connor ses cinq mois."

Angel l'enlaça en retour, prenant confort dans ses mots et son touché. Cinq mois. Il se rappela tenir Connor dans ses bras, et pour la première fois le souvenir lui procura de la joie à la place de l'angoisse. Les mots qu'il avait dits à Angélus firent écho en lui – tellement qu'il se demanda si le souvenir avait toujours été en lui. Ca en valait la peine. Ca en vaudrait toujours la peine.

A la fin, Cordélia le lâcha. Groo sembla confus, peut-être consterné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se précipite vers lui et l'enlace aussi. "Ce bracelet que tu m'a donné?" dit-elle, montrant son poignet. "Le. Meilleur. Des. Cadeaux. Tu ne vas pas croire notre histoire."

"En parlant de bijoux," dit Fred, "on devrait probablement sortir ces bagues de la machine à voyager dans le temps."

Gunn le fixa. "Quoi, un voyage de fou, faussant la réalité, à travers le temps n'était pas assez pour toi? Tu veux te servir de cette chose fréquemment?"

Angel la comprenait. "Nous devons désactiver la machine à voyager dans le temps," dit-il. "Nous avons vu ce qui peut aller de travers. Si Dru a été capable de la découvrir, alors d'autre pourrait éventuellement le faire aussi, alors tout pourrait arriver."

"Je prends les bagues maintenant," dit Gunn, s'abaissant rapidement à l'intérieur de la machine à voyager dans le temps. Fred leva les mains pour accepter les poignées de bagues dorées comme Gunn les sortait.

"Vous avez eu une grande et digne aventure," dit Groo. "J'ai hâte d'entendre vos exploits courageux."

"On te les racontera," promit Cordélia. "Mais d'abord, on va savourer des luxes du 21ème siècle, comme des douches chaudes et des vêtements propres et secs." Sa voix fut rêveuse comme elle ajouta, "Des pizzas à emporter."

Angel accepta la dernière poignée de bagues de Gunn. Fred les regardait. "Que devrions-nous faire avec ça?" dit-elle. "Ma première pensée est de trouver l'équivalent local de Mount Doom et de les jeter dedans."

"Nous devrions peut-être vérifier et voir si elles ne sont pas sous un enchantement précis que nous pourrions annuler," dit Angel, regardant les bagues. "Si nous ne pouvons pas, alors nous devrions les détruire. Mais nous serons peut-être capable de les désenchanter."

Cordélia comprit en première. "Et si on peut les désenchanter, alors on peut hérité d'un gros morceau d'or qu'on est éthiquement obligé de voler. Et de vendre. Et nous faire un peu d'argent."

"On pourrait améliorer l'Hypérion avec ça," dit Gunn, soulevant l'une des bagues. "Je connais ce type --"

"Nous pourrions vous acheter un autre bracelet pour aller avec celui-là," dit Groo à Cordélia.

Angel observa son visage changer de la consternation au tact comme elle disait, "Je préférerais essayer certains parfums que tu as trouvés à l'aéroport."

"Ils sont hors taxes," annonça solennellement Groo.

Cordélia lui fit un fier sourire. "Tu deviens vraiment un acheteur." Puis elle rit et frappa des mains. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire! On l'a fait! On a tout arrangé comme si on n'était jamais parti!"

"Peut-être," dit Fred. Elle fixait l'or dans ses mains, un peu tristement. "C'est plus probable que nous ayons changé la réalité. Nous n'avons rien changé de majeur, ou alors Groo ne se souviendrait pas du même jour que nous. Mais quelque part, d'une certaine façon – les choses ont changé parce que Drusilla est allée dans le passé, et parce que nous l'avons suivie."

Angel considéra ça pendant un moment. "Les changements vont être des petites choses," dit-il. "Du moins pour nous. Peut-être pas pour les gens qui les ressentiront. Mais nous ne le saurons jamais."

"Probablement que non," dit Fred. "Les différences seront – dans les détails. Sur les bords. Quelques points tournants où il ne fallait qu'un petit éclat pour faire une différence, et nous l'avons fait."

"Les gars, on se relaxe," dit Cordélia. "Le monde est le monde dont on se souvient. Aujourd'hui est le jour dont on se souvient. Et si le monde est un tout petit peu différent – bon, et quoi? On n'est pas à Rome, les rues ne sont pas en feu et, d'autant qu'on le savait ce matin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Peut-être qu'on a changé quelque chose ici ou là. Mais on n'avait pas le choix. On a fait ce qu'on devrait faire, et je pense qu'on l'a fait sacrément bien."

Fred soupira. "Quand tu mets les choses comme ça -- oui. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, nous avons bien fait. Si on bouge le mélange de la mauvaise Dru et la débâcle dans le théâtre et le lémurien-kabob, je suppose que nous étions biens."

"Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec le lémurien-kabob?" protesta Gunn. "J'improvisais!"

"C'est facile de dire que les changements n'ont pas d'importance maintenant," dit Angel. Il pouvait voir que les esprits des autres se relaxaient, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment ressentir la même chose. "Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils sont."

"On s'occupera des changements tout comme on s'occupe de tout le reste," dit Cordélia. "Je demande juste qu'il y ait quelques constantes dans cet univers. Tant que la veste Nehru est toujours hors de la mode, que Ben & Jerry ont tout de même lancé des glaces et que Al Gore est toujours président, tout va bien pour moi."

Tout le monde sourit, et Angel se laissa se relaxé. "Rentrons à l'hôtel," dit-il. "Je crois qu'être à la maison nous fera du bien à tous."

"Amen à ça," dit Gunn. Il glissa son bras autour des épaules de Fred, et les deux suivirent Cordélia et Groo dehors. Angel pouvait entendre la voix joyeuse de Cordélia, racontant des histoires à Groo même alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

Pendant un moment, il regarda en arrière vers la machine à voyager dans le temps, noire et solide et maintenant immobile pour toujours. Il repensa à Connor, se demanda pendant un instant – juste pendant un instant – S'il était fou de ne pas prendre cette chance désespérée de récupérer son fils.

Mais ensuite il repensa au monde en feu, et au corps recroquevillé de Wesley, et à ce qu'il s'était dit à lui-même il y avait si longtemps. Toute la douleur qui était arrivée servait à un but -- juste parce qu'il ne le voyait pas maintenant ne signifiait pas qu'il ne le verrait jamais.

Angel suivit les autres à travers le musée, n'écoutant pas leurs mots, mais seulement le bonheur dans leur voix, les rires qui faisaient écho sur les murs. Il se sentit commencer à sourire.

Il était temps d'arrêter de penser au passé. Temps de faire face au futur.

* * *

Ils riaient et riaient, et quelque chose était terriblement amusant, et Angel ne pensait pas que c'était amusant, mais il souriait aussi. Tout ça était très étrange, mais aussi tout était très étrange, et rien n'avait d'importance, à conditions qu'ils reviennent à l'intérieur là où elle avait besoin d'eux. 

Drusilla était pratiquement sure qu'ils reviendraient à l'intérieur si elle commençait à crier.

Ca serait facile de commencer à crier – elle avait envie de crier. Naturellement, elle avait toujours envie de crier, parce que c'était amusant, mais maintenant ça serait la plus facile des choses. Parce que maintenant était quand elle allait retourner en arrière et réécrire toute l'histoire. Elle changerait la fin, et cette fois ça se terminerait bien.

L'histoire s'était très mal terminée cette fois-ci, d'après Drusilla. Spike était parti. Ils avaient mis du métal dans sa tête et maintenant il ne pouvait pas boire. Ca l'empoisonnait de l'intérieur. Puis Darla s'était transformée en poussière. Aussi loin que Drusilla avait été, elle l'avait tout de même ressenti -- Darla mourrant avec des remords dans son cœur.

"Et des petits pieds dans ses mains et son ventre," chuchota Drusilla. Elle connaissait l'histoire. Elle se l'était racontée beaucoup de fois auparavant, espérant que ça ne serait pas si triste la prochaine fois. Mais c'était la première fois où elle savait qu'elle pouvait la changer. Cette fois tout s'arrangerait.

Drusilla en était très certaine – plus certaine qu'elle ne l'était pour la plupart des choses. Elle avait appris que c'était très difficile d'être sure à propos de beaucoup de choses: quelle personne hurlerait probablement fort, si Spike l'aimait vraiment ou pas, si les tulipes sur le papier peint lui parlaient à elle ou chuchotaient juste entre elles. Les pensées s'emmêlaient parfois – s'emmêlaient comme des fils, si vous n'étiez pas vraiment appliquée avec vos mailles, et cette gentille vieille voix lui disait toujours d'être appliquée avec ses mailles.

Maintenant toute la couture sortait directement. Un ourlet régulier. Quand elle avait trouvé le livre, elle avait été capable de le comprendre – elle l'avait compris si bien! C'était comme si elle l'avait déjà lu auparavant, comme si son plan ingénieux était là dans les pages aussi. Dru le connaissait en arrière et en avant. Trouver la machine à voyager dans le temps. Tromper Angel et ses amis pour qu'ils la poursuivent, de sorte qu'ils tuent celle qu'elle avait été. Puis les laisser rentrer à la maison, tout seuls, remuant leurs histoires derrière eux. Ca la laisserait avec Spike et Grand-mère, et ils pourraient obliger ces méchants bohémiens à ramener Papa de la façon dont il était censé être. Drusilla pouvait voir tout ça dans sa tête, sans se concentrer, le son tout métallique, comme un film de ciné-parc dans la rangée très en arrière. Mais elle pouvait tout de même le voir et l'entendre.

Ca ressemblait à une histoire qu'elle avait entendue avant, d'une certaine façon. Ca rendait Drusilla heureuse, l'assurait que tout finirait de la façon dont ça finissait dans ses rêves.

Tout ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant était s'assurer que la machine à voyager dans le temps marcherait – ça devait être exactement comme c'était dans le livre. L'histoire devait commencer juste à la fin pour être correcte. Si elle trouvait la machine à voyager dans le temps comme ça devait être, alors elle crierait et crierait, et les autres se précipiteraient à l'intérieur, et ne seraient-ils pas surpris quand elle roulerait à l'intérieur et disparaîtrait?

Riant pour elle-même, Drusilla sautilla jusqu'à la machine à voyager dans le temps. C'était grand et noir, tout comme le livre l'avait dit. Des hiéroglyphes dansaient sur sa surface. "Et les Chinois savent," murmura-t-elle. "Ils marchent comme un Egyptien."

Elle ouvrit la porte, et il y avait toutes les jolies mailles, et --

Le visage de s'assombrit Drusilla. Elle frappa du pied. "Où sont les bagues?" gémit-elle. "Je ne peux aller nulle part sans les bagues!"

Mais les bagues n'étaient pas là. Le méchant livre avait menti. Toutes les visions avaient juste été des rêves, des histoires, comme celles à la télévision. Dru avait cru qu'elle pourrait tout réécrire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas du tout. Les tulipes ne lui parlaient probablement pas non plus.

Elle sentit les larmes courir le long de son visage comme elle s'effondra sur le sol. Les larmes étaient froides. Elle se souvint qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'être chaudes, et elle ne su pas pourquoi ça l'a fit pleurer encore plus que jamais. "Tout c'est mal terminé," pleurnicha-t-elle dans ses mains. "Tout est mal, tout est mal. Je n'ai pas du tout de poupées."

Poupées?

Drusilla leva la tête, réfléchissant. Il semblait que, en entrant, elle avait vu quelques jolies poupées --

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle les trouve. Un homme vraiment idiot s'était fait tué, il y avait trop longtemps pour qu'elle apprécie les restes, mais il avait un joli nounours mit sous son bras. Un tel petit nounours pelucheux. Justement la sorte de nounours qu'elle choisirait pour elle-même.

Drusilla souleva le nounours et le serra fort. Puis elle choisi une poupée de bébé, et une autre, et puis la plus jolie poupée de toutes, une avec de longues boucles noires, comme les siennes. "Vous pouvez être mes poupées," dit-elle. "Et TU peux être Mlle Edith. Ne serait-ce pas amusant?"

Elles pensèrent toutes que ça serait en effet très amusant.

Dru rit et rit, tournoyant dans la pièce avec ses nouvelles poupées dans les bras. Elles danseraient et chanteraient, et ensuite elles pourraient jouer à cache-cache, et se raconter des histoires. Elle serait toujours capable de trouver de nouvelles histoires à raconter.

FIN 


End file.
